Kaoruthe Saiyan?
by Kay-san
Summary: COMPLETE! DBZ/RK Crossover! Kaoru is the Saiyan princess (Vegeta's sister) and she's been sought out by the other Saiyans to help defeat an incredibly powerful enemy. Lots of romance laced in here with lots of action! Please R&R!
1. Arrival

Well, this idea, I have to say is my pride and joy. It started out from some weird dream and eventually blossomed into what it is today. I watched my new Kenshin DVD, then a little Dragon Ball Z, went to bed, and the result was a strange dream containing the main plot. You don't have to know about DBZ to enjoy this fic! I also may have changed a few little facts to make my story better! Oh yeah, I also borrow Nakago from Fushigi Yugi. I needed a bad guy and he fit what I wanted. Also, don't need to know about FY to like this. No references made to that show except his name and looks. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin. Don't own DBZ. Don't own Nakago. I own a Kia Sportage and a cat, but they have nothing to do with the fic. Anyway, RK, DBZ and Nakago used without permission, no money made, blah, blah, blah. Y'all get the point. 

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 1: Arrival

Kaoru was sweeping the walkway lazily, daydreaming about a lovely walk by the river with Kenshin. A sudden bonk on the head snatched her from her thoughts. 

"YAHIKO! What on earth were you thinking?" Kaoru had dropped the broom and set her hands on her hips, glaring at her young protégé. 

"Hehehe. Not my fault, busu! Maybe if you weren't daydreaming you would have heard me running up behind you! Now look who needs training!" Yahiko was a bit more brazen today than usual. Kaoru had lightened up considerably on the young boy and he was desperate for a confrontation. He would never admit it, but he thrived on their bickering. Kaoru's recent maturing had robbed him of his favorite past time. 

Kaoru sighed audibly. "Look, Yahiko. I have a lot to get done today. I really would appreciate it if you would amuse yourself in some way OTHER than knocking me in the head. I know!" She clapped her hands in front of her chest. "You can sweep out the dojo, clean up the storage shed, run to the market, and then do 500 swings as punishment for what you just did to me!" She let her voice rise during her speech and was nearly screeching by the end, making it sound as if she was suggesting something completely wonderful for the boy. 

Yahiko's jaw hit the ground. He managed to regain some of his composure. "Aw, Kaoru! I was just having some fun! Why do I have to do all that?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You have to do all that because I said so and because you live here and get lessons for free. Now get going!" Her last statement was accented with a finger pointing to the dojo.

Kenshin smiled as he watched the scene. He loved witnessing the interactions between Kaoru and Yahiko. It always made him feel as if he were part of a family again. His reverie was short lived when a bright light seemed to encompass the whole yard. Once it had faded enough for everyone to see, Kenshin quickly scanned the yard. Yahiko was standing near the dojo, bokken ready for battle. Kaoru was in stance with the broom as a makeshift weapon and just a few feet in front of her stood a total stranger. 

He had long blond hair, blue eyes, a medium build and stood about as tall as Sanosuke. He was wearing gray pants, a long blue cape and had on armor that resembled dragon scales. He was glaring directly at Kaoru. "So we finally meet. I have been greatly looking forward to this day."

Kaoru seemed a bit shocked that he was speaking to her. "Should I know you from somewhere? You seem to be familiar with me." 

"Oh, how rude of me. I must apologize." His voice was deep and smooth, carrying a hint of sarcasm. "My name is Nakago. Lovely to meet you, Kamiya Kaoru."

"H-how do you know my name?" Kaoru was stammering at the intruder, whom she had to admit was pleasing to look at. 

At that moment, the rest of the gang entered. Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao and Aoshi had all been in town doing some shopping. Misao and Aoshi were visiting and Megumi had decided to take Misao to a new trinket shop that had opened up. Once they entered they dropped everything they were carrying and went into fighting stances. Megumi, of course not being a fighter, hid behind Sanosuke. 

Nakago spoke again, this time to those who just showed up. "You all don't need to be concerned. I'm not here to hurt you." He punctuated his last word and glared at Kaoru once more. "This is the only one I have business with." He stepped towards Kaoru and Kenshin decided to make his move. He started to run down to Kaoru, but was suddenly frozen in place, as was everyone else. 

"What have you done?" In his panic, Kenshin was now in Battousai mode with his amber gaze boring holes into the young man's skull. 

"I have simply stopped all of you from rushing to your deaths. There's no need for all of you to die here and now. Only one of you is meant to die by my hand this day." He looked again at Kaoru who was shaking with fear. "That's right." He smirked evilly. "Be afraid of me, my precious dear. I will kill you, but first, perhaps a little fun." He was about to move again when Saitoh came through the gate. 

"What's all the commotion about, Battousai?" His amber gaze hardened when he spotted the newcomer. As soon as Nakago saw him, he froze Saitoh as well. 

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, fun first, death later." He flicked his hand and sent Kaoru flying into one of the gate's walls. 

Everyone started calling out to Kaoru who was now shaking uncontrollably. "I know what you're planning." Tears streaked down her face. "And I tell you know, I will kill myself before you touch me."

Nakago allowed a chuckle to escape his throat. "You can't move, silly girl. Pray tell, how would you kill yourself?" He stepped closer and raised a hand to touch her face. Kaoru moved her head trying to avoid his touch, but her limited range of motion stopped her from avoiding him for long. He grabbed her chin roughly and made her look at him. "You just don't get it. I will have my way with you. No one here can stop me." He moved his hand once more and a burst of energy snapped out Kaoru's hair tie. She struggled and managed to move her hands just a bit from the wall. Nakago's eyes widened. "Well, I must say I'm impressed. No one has ever managed to move that much before." She started to sob loudly and as if answering her prayers another burst of light engulfed the dojo yard. A huge bunch of people stood linked together in the yard. Each holding hands with the other to form a circle. One man stood out to the Kenshin-gumi. He had three spikes of hair that went in one direction and two that went the other direction. He was the same size as Nakago with dark hair and dark eyes. He had two fingers placed to his forehead and wore a look of utter concentration. 

"Looks like we got here just in time. Nakago, we settle this here and now. You will NOT involve her."

Nakago shook his head and smiled at the strange new man. "So glad you decided to join us, Goku. And you've brought your usual gang of tag alongs. How nice."

"Stop playing games, Nakago. Release her and her friends. She knows nothing of this. This is between you, me, Vegeta, and our children. She will remain free of this conflict."

"This involves her entirely." Nakago was growing extremely irritated. "If it wasn't for your pathetic dwindling race my home planet would still be intact. My people would still be alive and I would still have a home. You Saiyans destroyed it for that tyrant, Frieza. I will never forgive you. And this lovely little one, is going to pay dearly for the sins of your race."

Nakago raised his hand and pointed at Kaoru. In the blink of an eye, Goku was standing in front of her and batted away the energy blast. "Leave Nakago."

The blonde man seemed to be mulling over a thought. "I have an idea. I give you one year. Train her and ready her for battle. I will fight her then on more even terms. Agreed? You can agree to it, or I can kill everyone here."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Very well. But, only if she accepts."

He looked at Kaoru and smiled a warm smile at her. "Well, what will it be?"

"Um, I don't know. It looks like I have no choice." Kaoru was too dumbfounded by everything to fully comprehend what was going on. Goku looked back to Nakago.

"One year. Now go."

"With pleasure." The yard glowed and then when it cleared Nakago had left and everyone could move again. 

As soon as Kaoru's feet hit the ground her head began to swim. Strange visions filled her head and she grabbed at it. "What's going on? Make it stop!" Goku gently knocked her in the back of the neck to knock her out.

Kenshin was in a rage. "Why'd you do that to Kaoru-dono?" Almost Battousai. These new people seemed friendly, but that one just knocked out Kaoru.

Goku looked Kenshin over. "Don't worry. I just need her to sleep for a while. She's been through quite an ordeal. Plus, her head must have been hurting with the images I'm sure she was seeing. She'll wake up soon and all will be explained."

Everyone was still wary, but a cheerful woman with blue hair spoke up. "Let's all go inside. I'll provide some refreshments and we can get to know each other once Kaoru wakes up."


	2. WHAT THE...??

(Wailing loudly) I only got THREE reviews!! I want more!! (Dries eyes) I can't improve if no one reviews to tell me what they like and don't like. I took the time to write so please take the time to review. I'm not above begging! I'll beg if need be! PLEASE REVIEW!! And a huge thank you to the wonderful three people who did review. You're all too kind! Hugs and kisses to everyone! Now on to part two. 

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 2: WHAT THE…?!

Everyone had seated themselves inside the training hall, since it was the only place big enough to accommodate everybody. The blue haired woman knelt next to Kaoru who had been carried inside by Goku. She felt her forehead and drew her hand back sharply.

"She's burning up! Chi-chi, do you still have the capsule for the regeneration tank?"

A woman with her hair pulled back into a bun and wearing Chinese clothing looked inside her bag. "It's right here. Everyone stand back!" She took out a small tube, tapped the top of it and tossed it into a corner of the room. There was a flash of smoke and then in the corner was a strange clear box with wires inside and a control panel. 

"Goku, I need you to put Kaoru inside." 

"Understood, Bulma."

Kenshin watched the scene with violet eyes that were tinged with amber. So far he knew that the one who saved Kaoru and knocked her out was named Goku. The blue-headed woman was Bulma and the woman with the Chinese style clothing was Chi-chi. He started to protest when they put Kaoru into the box. 

"What the hell are you doing with her?!" Battousai was back in full force. The entire Kenshin-gumi looked at Kenshin in amazement. The low, soft voice and amber eyes still caused them to cringe, even though they knew he wouldn't harm them. 

Goku walked over to Kenshin. "Look, she's very sick right now. In our world, this is top notch medical treatment. It should only take 20 minutes for her to be all right. Let us get her well and then all will be explained."

Kenshin didn't look too convinced, but he let them continue with Kaoru. A mask was placed over Kaoru's mouth and nose and then the box filled with liquid. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath for the unbelievably long 20 minutes. Bubbles began to rise from the mask and Bulma jumped up and turned it off. The liquid drained from the tube and Goku lifted Kaoru out. "Are you all right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared up at him in confusion. "I feel fine, but last thing I remember is having an awful headache and then passing out. I shouldn't feel fine after something like that."

Goku gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. We'll explain everything. But, I need to warn you. This will be hard for you to hear, Kaoru. After today, your life will never be the same. I didn't want to get you involved, but Nakago gave me no choice. You may not believe me, but everything I tell you, will be the truth. Do you want me to continue?"

Kaoru nodded her head slowly. _What could he possibly say to me that will be hard to hear? My parents are gone; they have no connection to Kenshin or any of my friends. I can't imagine what it is they plan on saying. But, I feel I can trust them. _"Sir, I don't know who you are, but something in me is telling me to trust all of you."

Goku smiled again. "Good. Everyone get comfortable. This will take a while."

Kaoru started to walk to Kenshin, but stopped. "Um, I seem to be drenched. Let me change first." 

Kenshin turned back into the rurouni since Kaoru was unharmed and blushed. "Kaoru-dono?" 

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"I was washing all of your kimonos today except for the one you are wearing. And you can't put on your training clothes because I was washing them as well."

Kaoru sighed. "Well, I can't walk around in wet clothes."

Bulma smiled widely at Kaoru. "Come on! I have plenty of clothes with me. You can wear one of my outfits!"

Kaoru smiled at her. "Thank you so much!" She led Bulma into her room and everyone sat quietly for a few minutes. 

"WHAT ARE THESE?! I CANT' WEAR ANY OF THIS! IT'S INAPPROPRIATE!"

"Kaoru, please calm down! In our world, these are perfectly acceptable. Here, this is the least revealing outfit I have!"

After a few more minutes of silence Kaoru's bedroom door slid open and she walked back into the dojo. Curious about the earlier outburst, everyone turned to see what Kaoru had on. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink button up blouse. Kenshin blushed heavily when he looked at her. As did Saitoh, Aoshi, Sanosuke and Yahiko. Who knew Kaoru was so curvy? Kenshin mentally smacked himself in the head. _No hentai thoughts about Kaoru-dono! Behave Himura!_

Kaoru blushed when she saw everyone looking at her and knelt next to Kenshin. "So, let's get going. Who are all of you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Who was that guy, Nakago? What does he want from you? What does he want from me? What is my connection to all this?"

Goku blinked twice. "Well, let's all introduce ourselves first. Like I said, this will take a while to explain everything. The hardest part is going to be explaining your connection, Kaoru. My name is Goku." He was the one who had saved Kaoru earlier from Nakago. He had three spikes on one side of his head and two on the other. He was wearing a blue undershirt and his gi and pants were orange with a strange symbol on the back of the gi. Sitting next to him was the woman with the Chinese clothing. 

"My name is Chi-chi. I'm Goku's wife." She motioned to a teenager and a younger boy sitting next to her. The teenager had very short hair that stood straight up and was wearing an outfit identical to Goku's. "This is our son Gohan." Then she pointed to the younger boy who was about 8 or 9 years old who looked like a miniature version of Goku. "This is our other son, Goten."

Next to Goten was a man with black hair that stood straight up and came to a point. He had a deep widow's peak and a constant scowl on his face. He was wearing a blue spandex outfit and had silver armor on his torso. "I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." He had been looking Kaoru over critically and she was quite aware of it, but for some reason it didn't really bother her.

Sanosuke snickered. "Prince, huh?"

To everyone's surprise, Aoshi spoke up. "What's a Saiyan?"

The woman with blue hair spoke. "That will be explained later. My name is Bulma and I'm Vegeta's wife. This is our son Trunks." She motioned to a boy also about 8 or 9 who had lavender hair and was wearing clothes like his father. Next to him sat someone who looked exactly like him. "This is our son Trunks." The entire Kenshin-gumi blinked twice. "The younger one is from our time. The older one is from another time line in the future."

A deep voice came from one of the walls. "I'm Piccolo." A large green man wearing a purple outfit, white cape and white turban nodded at them in greeting.

Kaoru was the first to speak. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru, but for some reason you all seem to know that already."

"I'm Himura Kenshin. I live here with Kaoru-dono."

"I'm Myojin Yahiko. Kaoru and Kenshin rescued me from some yakuza and now I live here and Kaoru teaches me the Kamiya Kasshin Style of swordsmanship."  
  
"I'm Sagara Sanosuke. I'm a friend of theirs."

"My name is Takani Megumi. I'm a doctor."

"I'm Makimachi Misao! I live in Kyoto and am the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, a group of ninjas."

"My name is Shinomori Aoshi. I also am from Kyoto and am a member of the ninja clan Misao leads."

"I'm Saitoh Hajime. A policeman here in Tokyo."

Kaoru spoke again, having taken some sort of control over the situation. "Now that we all know each other's names, why don't you tell us why you're here?" She raised an eyebrow at Vegeta who was still looking at her.

Vegeta snickered recognizing the look. It was one he used often. _It's definitely her. Not only is the resemblance there, but the ki is there as well. She just hasn't opened up yet to let it out. _"I'll start by telling you about the Saiyans. Kakkarot and I are two of the only three full-blooded Saiyans left. Our children are half-Saiyan. Our race was one of strong and proud people. We used to work for an evil tyrant named Frieza. We would rid planets of their inhabitants so he could sell them to other races that needed a new planet. We were growing too strong and Frieza was afraid of what we could be. So, he blew up our planet. Kakkarot was sent off to Earth minutes before the attack and I was on assignment elsewhere."

Yahiko looked at Vegeta. "Who's Kakkarot?"

Goku looked over at the boy. "Oh, that's me! My Saiyan name is Kakkarot. I keep trying to get Vegeta to call me by my Earth name, but he won't!"

Sanosuke spoke up. "This story is nothing but a bunch of shit!"

Kaoru hissed at him. "Shut up, Sano! For some reason, I believe them. I've had some

weird feeling ever since they showed up. I can't explain it, but I know they aren't lying."

Goku continued the story. "If we tell you the entire story, we'll be here for days. So, just the important bits. We went to a planet called Namek, which is where Piccolo is from. That's where Frieza was. We defeated Frieza and went home. Unfortunately, one of Frieza's top henchmen was far off in another part of the galaxy. He was serving Frieza merely so he could get revenge on him later. You see, Frieza had ordered the destruction of his home planet, but he was gone when it happened. His name was Nakago. Nakago is furious that we destroyed Frieza which took away his chance of revenge and also, since Frieza ordered the destruction of his planet…"

Goku trailed off and Kaoru finished. "The Saiyans were the ones who destroyed the inhabitants."

"Exactly." Piccolo was speaking this time. "You're probably curious about the two Trunks'. Well, there were some androids who were wreaking havoc in his world, so he traveled back in time to get help from us and to warn us so we could be ready when they got to us."

Misao spoke up. "This is all so confusing!"

Future Trunks looked at Misao. "Don't worry. We're a confusing bunch. It gets easier once you get used to the idea that nothing is normal with us." Misao gave a giggle and looked at Kaoru who was obviously thinking about something. Her face was set in a scowl and her fists were clenching and unclenching in her lap. Misao looked from Kaoru to Vegeta, Kaoru to Vegeta. 

"Oh, my goodness! You two look so much alike!"

The entire Goku group gasped. Vegeta just smirked. "You're catching on."

Kaoru's face didn't change. "I think I know where this is going. And I'm telling you, it's a lie. I've believed everything you've told us up to this point. But, I REFUSE to believe what you're going to say next."

Goku took on a sympathetic look. "Kaoru, you're not human. You're a Saiyan, just like us. Vegeta said we were two of the three still alive. You're the third. It was hard for me to accept the idea, but I knew in my heart it was true. And I'm sure you know it as well."

Kaoru was on the verge of tears. "No. No. NO! My parents were human. My mother died when I was young. My father just a few years ago. They may be gone, but I'm a human! I always have been, always will be!"

Vegeta looked at her in distaste. "So pathetic. My sister, the princess of the Saiyan race, a mere whimpering fool. You can't accept the truth. You want to believe that you're one of these weakling humans."

Kaoru looked at him in surprise. "Your sister? A princess? No, of course not! I'm human!"

Vegeta looked at her again, a softer expression on his face. "Do you have a tail?"

Saitoh looked him over. "Why would she have a tail?"

Gohan offered an explanation. "All full blooded Saiyans have tails. If she has a tail, she's a Saiyan."


	3. Realizations

Okay, chapter 3! I know, lots of info going on so far and not much action, but I wanted non-DBZ readers to be able to enjoy this as well. It should get more interesting in this chapter. Again, a humongous thank you to all who reviewed! More hugs and kisses to ya! Don't worry, everyone else will get more 'airtime' soon. I'm almost done setting it up! Oh, and pay attention to ramblings at the bottom! I need everyone reading this to vote on something for me! Thanks a bunch! (Checks previous chapters again.) UP TO 8 REVIEWS TOTAL! YAY!!!!!!

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 3: Realizations

Kaoru's face relaxed into a soft smile. "I'm sorry, guys. Now I know you have the wrong person. I don't have a tail."

Vegeta gave her a skeptical look, but let his eyes roam to her waist. _If she did have a tail, it would show through the jeans. Damn it! I still think she's the one though. _Bulma rose from her seat and circled behind Kaoru. 

"Please stand up, Kaoru. I have a test I want to perform." Kaoru stood up slowly wondering what the woman had in mind. Bulma lifted her hand and pressed the heel of her palm into the small of Kaoru's back. She didn't put much pressure into it, just a gentle but firm push. Kaoru let out a small whimpering sound and sunk to her knees. "I knew it! She did have a tail, but it's been removed. The tail spot is sensitive." 

As if on cue, Kaoru's mind started to swim again. Visions of a strange planet filled her mind and she could no longer focus on the dojo and her current surroundings. 

**In Kaoru's Mind**

She was watching a hectic scene as an outsider. Nothing was solid and she seemed to be floating in midair. People were running and screaming as the ground shook beneath them, breaking apart and swallowing them into it's red depths. The scene then switched to a strange round metal ball that was large enough to hold one person. She saw two men, presumably guards place a small child into the ball. She floated closer to get a good look and gasped at what she saw. Inside the pod, was none other than herself as a baby, a small tail trailing behind her. One of the guards leaned in to talk to her. 

'We need to send you off, little Princess. Our planet will be destroyed, but you must survive as a member of the royal family. Be safe and have a happy life, young one.'

The pod was then sealed shut and shot off into space, clearing the area safely as the planet imploded.

**End Flashback**

Kaoru's eyes refocused slightly and she could see the dojo, but it was in the past when her father was still alive. He was practicing and she was running around mimicking him, but clumsily holding the bokken with tiny, chubby hands. Sure enough, she could see a small bulge going around her waist…the tail. 

Kaoru grabbed at her head, which was starting to pound with a dull ache. She was completely aware of her surroundings now, but the pain in her head blocked out all rational thought. She crumpled over in a heap, whimpering about her head. 

"Please…someone…make it stop. Please." She looked to Goku who made it stop before, but he only looked at her with sympathetic eyes. 

"You have to go through it Kaoru. They will come whether you like it or not. Just get it over with now." His gentle voice prompted her to calm a bit, although the ache was still there. 

She needed to leave the training hall. The images were gone, but she was afraid they would return. She got up and stumbled backward towards the door and turned around to look into the yard. She grabbed the doorframe for support to steady herself and stepped out onto the porch and then into the grass. Everyone followed behind going onto the porch. Kenshin made a step to go to her but Vegeta's strong grip stopped him. The Saiyan prince shook his head at Kenshin and gave a stern glare. 

Kaoru's mind filled with another past vision. This time she was very small. Just a toddler who could barely stand without wobbling. She came running from the bathhouse completely naked with a weary looking woman trailing behind her.

"Kaoru-chan! You have to put some clothes on you silly girl! Come back here!"

Kaoru noticed again the tail trailing behind her. This vision stopped and then a very short one took its place. 

She was in Dr. Genzai's clinic, lying stomach down on an operating table. The old doctor snipped something and discarded the tail and that's where it all ended. 

By now Kaoru's head felt as if a million needles were pricking it over and over. The whimper from earlier was replaced with a full yell. 

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She grabbed her head and fell to her knees. A blood-curdling scream ripped itself from her throat. They had never heard anything like that before from Kaoru. It was filled with pain, not just physical but mental and emotional as well. She lay on the ground for maybe an hour, just sobbing. 

The pain in her head had subsided, but no one dared touch her, afraid that the slightest touch may cause her to cry out again. The pain started to dissolve from her features and anger took its place. She didn't know who to be angry with. Her parents for lying? Goku and his friends for being honest? Nakago for starting this whole mess?

She couldn't think straight. She was just more upset than she had ever been in her life. She felt a rage so deep coming from within her that she never dreamed possible. Finally she braced herself on her hands and knees and stared at the grass as the last of her tears fell from her face. 

"It's all been a lie. A LIE! Everything I've ever been led to believe has been a LIE!"

Misao couldn't stand it anymore and went to comfort her friend before anyone could stop her. "Kaoru, it's going to be okay. You'll see." She reached out a hand to put on Kaoru's shoulder, but Kaoru turned to look at her and the anger she saw burning in her friend's eyes made her draw back sharply. 

"How can you say such things, Misao? You're life is just as it has always been. You know who your real parents were. Even if you don't remember them, you know exactly where you came from. Nothing I remember is who I really am! My entire life so far is nothing but a falsehood. I AM A COMPLETE LIE! I'M NOT WHO I THOUGHT I WAS! I'M A STRANGER TO EVEN MYSELF! So, don't stand there and talk to

me like you understand what I'm going through. You know nothing about this." She growled out this little speech to Misao and immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt expression on Misao's face. 

She took a deep breath and sat down fully on the grass. "I'm sorry, Misao. I shouldn't have said such things. But, everything…" Her bottom lip began to quiver again. "I did have a tail. Dr. Genzai removed it when I was a child. I saw it in those visions. Everything I thought to be true, was a lie."

Saitou looked at Kaoru and for the first time in his life, he felt sympathy for someone else. "Kamiya-san, you have good friends. I'm sure they'll help you through this." He put a white-gloved hand on her head. "And if you ever feel the need, you can talk to me." (A.N. I know, just read the bottom before you flame me for OOCness.)

Kaoru looked up in astonishment, much like the rest of her friends. A small 'oro' was heard in the crowd and Kaoru began to giggle. She stood and took the hand from her head and held it in a friendly manner. "Thank you, Saitou. Although you were the last person I expected support from." 

He blushed and muttered under his breath. "Tanuki. Ahou."

She made her way over to Kenshin and the others. "I guess I need to help now, ne?" They all gave her a small smile and watched as she approached Vegeta. 

"So, big brother, what now?"

Vegeta just smirked at her. "Now, for the hardest training of your life…little sister."

Ramblings: I know, OOCness abound! As far as the DBZ group is concerned, Vegeta especially, this is a major change in the story line for them, so this is how I envision them reacting. Yes, there will be some affectionate Vegeta here, not much, just a bit. But only because he hasn't seen his sister in YEARS! And as far as the Kenshin-gumi is concerned, here is the reason for the OOCness. I want you guys to help me out. I want to put some romance in here. (Can't have a good story without a little sugar, right?) So, what I want to know is, regular pairings or alternate pairings? I guess you have a hint about who I'd link Kaoru to from this last chapter. ^__^ (I love Saitou!) Anyway, the only rules I have on alternate pairings, is I won't break up married couples. Chichi and Goku and Bulma and Vegeta will stay together. Saitou however, you never really see Tokio so I can easily overlook her. Anyway, vote in a review and I'll go with the winning idea!! And no flames if your side doesn't win! It's majority rules here. Hugs and kisses to all! 


	4. Learning the Basics

I admit, I regretted even debating on alternate pairings after I posted the last chapter. There's already enough going on in this story without worrying about weird pairings. Don't want to overload my wee little brain! I am kinda fond of Saitou and Kaoru, so I'll just use him as a friend here and maybe do a separate story with their alternate pairing later. And in one of the reviews, TigerWolf mentioned a couple that I had been thinking about, so I might just toy with that for a bit. After all, I don't know if I'll ever bring these two worlds together again. Better play while I have the chance! I think I ramble more than I write! Sheesh! Enjoy!

Oh, and to Marstanuki : When I said Kaoru and Vegeta look alike I was referring to the expressions they had on their faces. I do agree they don't exactly look alike normally. It was just the expressions!

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 4: Learning the Basics

It was getting quite late. The sun had gone down hours ago and the only sounds left were a few crickets chirping in the dojo yard and the leaves rustling in the wind. 

"Well, if Kaoru-dono has training early tomorrow, we should all go to sleep." Kenshin stood to go prepare the guest rooms when Goku smiled sheepishly at him and put one hand to the back of his head. 

"Uh, actually, I'm kinda hungry now. Could we eat first?"

Chichi and Bulma went into action before Kenshin could answer. "Oro?"

Megumi stood along with Sanosuke and Saitou. "I think we'll be going now, Ken-san. I know tomorrow will be a full day for all of you." She then walked over to Kaoru and embraced her. "You know, Tanuki-chan, we may not act like it, but I do consider you a friend. I'm sorry all this happened to you, but you're strong and I know you'll get through it." 

Kaoru looked back at Megumi wide-eyed. It's not everyday she was nice to anybody, let alone Kaoru. "Thank you, Megumi."

Sano looked over at her. "Oi, Jouchan! If you learn any good fighting moves when I'm not here, you better fill me in first chance you get." She had to smile at that. It was such a typical Sanosuke thought. 

"You got it, Rooster." He thought once about retorting, but let it go. _Poor girl's had a rough day. I can let one little comment slide. _

Saitou turned back from his place at the gate. "Remember what I said, Kamiya-san. The offer still stands." He turned and walked off. Megumi and Sanosuke left right behind him.

Kenshin put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and she turned to look at him and gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry for earlier Kenshin. It's just very hard to have all that thrust upon you. It was easier to let my emotions flow freely."

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-dono. You did no harm to anyone. Misao-dono was hurt by your reaction, but she understands and has forgiven you now."

Kaoru looked toward the living area of the dojo where everyone was seated. Sure enough, Misao was laughing and making jokes with the new arrivals. "I guess we should go inside, Kenshin." He nodded and followed her into the room where everyone else was waiting for dinner.

Goku and his two sons were sitting across from Aoshi and Misao. Future Trunks was sitting next to Misao and Chibi Trunks was seated next to Goten, Goku's youngest son. Vegeta was standing with his back to the far wall, one foot off the floor and planted against the wall, arms folded over his chest and head hung low with his eyes closed. Bulma and Chichi came scurrying from the kitchen, loaded down with food. Piccolo was following close behind with a burden of his own. 

Misao looked at the food in disbelief. "Don't you think that's too much?! There's enough here to feed Aoiya customers for a week!"

Bulma and Chichi looked at her and laughed. "You'll see, Misao! Just wait until they start eating." Chichi was right. As soon as the words left her mouth, Goku was refilling his bowl already.

Yahiko came from his room and stared, oro-faced at the sight. His expression was mirrored in the faces of the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. 

Bulma saw their confusion. "Saiyans have rather healthy appetites. Doesn't Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed. "I guess I eat more than most women my size, but it's not as much as they're eating!"

Chichi ushered her, Kenshin and Yahiko to a spot near the food. "Now you all eat. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day! You'll need your energy to be at its peak."

They all sat and ate. Well, watched more than ate. They were still transfixed by the picture the Saiyans made. Goku and sons looked the same with bulging cheeks and noodles dangling, while Vegeta's group had better manners, but still had cheeks stuffed with food.

After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms. Gohan stopped Kaoru on the way to bed. "Kaoru? I just wanted to thank you for letting all of us stay here. Also, I wanted to let you know that your training will start with me. I'd like to start around dawn. We have a lot you need to learn in a very short time."

Kaoru nodded silently and trudged off to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru woke to someone not so gently nudging her with a foot. She mumbled sleepily to the intruder. "Yahiko, stop. I had a really weird dream. I'll train you later."

"You'll get up NOW, woman!" Vegeta's bellow made her sit bolt upright.

"Get out of my room, baka!"

"You need to train and it's dawn. Get up and get dressed and meet us outside in ten minutes!"

She moved her mouth mockingly as he walked out of her room. _Who does he think he is showing up at MY dojo and demanding that I go and train? Stupid Saiyan! _ It was then that it hit her. _It wasn't a dream! Shit! _She quickly threw her gi and hakama on, tied her usual ponytail and walked outside.

"Woman, what do you think you're wearing?"

"My training clothes, _brother._ What should I wear?"

Piccolo shook his head at her. "I'm afraid Vegeta's right. You can't wear those. They won't protect you enough."  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko were watching the scene from the kitchen. They had heard the commotion in Kaoru's room and decided to watch. Misao and Aoshi came up behind them. "What's going on, Himura? I heard Kaoru shouting in her room."

"Well, Misao-dono, it seems Kaoru-dono's training is beginning."

Piccolo walked up and placed a green hand on Kaoru's head. With a short yell and a burst of energy, Kaoru's attire had changed. She was now wearing a blue spandex body suit, just like Vegeta, with the same silver armor on her torso. The only difference was she also had armor that resembled very short shorts on her lower region. She also had the same white gloves and white boots as her older brother. 

"Is this better, Vegeta?" She twirled in her new suit and Vegeta nodded curtly to her.

Kenshin was fighting his nosebleed with Misao and Aoshi's help while Yahiko rolled on the ground laughing. "Busu looks even uglier now!"

Kenshin got the flow of blood under control and sat back up. _I LIKE Kaoru's new outfit! _

Oro! Battousai don't think such things of Kaoru-dono!

I ain't blind, rurouni. That Kaoru has some figure on her!

Stop it now! Sessha likes it too, but…oro?! Did I just say that?

Kenshin snapped out of his mental argument with himself and turned to make breakfast, deciding it was best to keep busy. 

By the time he finished breakfast, the only thing that had been accomplished was Kaoru had adjusted to her new outfit. "Hey, everyone! What do you think of the new suit? It's not exactly proper, but then again, I'm about to fight some deranged madman and I'm actually from some alien race. So, who cares about propriety right now?" 

Kenshin had to smile. She was adjusting to her new situation rather quickly. "With Bulma-dono and Chichi-dono's help I think we made enough food for everybody." He had to admit he was getting a bit fond of the two ladies. They helped him immensely in the kitchen and Bulma was quite adept at keeping Vegeta in line. Everyone ate in silence wondering what the first day of training would bring.

Sano sauntered into the yard just as Kaoru and the Z Warriors were getting ready to begin. "Remember, Jouchan. If anything good happens, let me know."

She shook her head with a smile on her face. The stupid rooster really knew how to lighten the mood. She was terrified of her training, but since she knew she could trust the strange men, she tried to relax. Gohan sat down in a patch of grass.

"All right, Kaoru. Sit across from me and we'll begin. The first lesson is controlling energy and flying."

Kaoru sat down across from Gohan. "Flying? Yeah right."

Kenshin was sitting at his washtub, listening in. _Flying? People can't fly. _By this time, Aoshi, Misao, Sano and Yahiko had gathered on the porch to watch. 

To prove to Kaoru that people could fly, Chibi Trunks took to the air. "There's nothing to it, Aunt Kaoru. It's really easy once you know how to control your energy."  
  
Goten followed. "Yeah. It's lots of fun."

Kaoru was able to speak, although with some difficulty. "Well…uh…if you…uh…if you guys say so. Teach me, Gohan."

"The first step is to find the center of your energy and control it. Now, focus deep inside of you and find your energy. It should feel like a tug in your stomach, then relax and just bring it out. Like so." Gohan formed a small glowing energy ball in between his two hands. The ball dimmed and he looked at Kaoru ready for her to start.

"Here goes nothing." Everyone got totally silent and watched as Kaoru attempted it. She brought her hands within a few inches of each other and concentrated on her energy. She located it, but was too tense to draw it forth. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her shoulders slowly went up with tension.

"Relax, Kaoru. It won't come out unless you calm down." Gohan gently pushed her shoulders back down and sat back to watch. 

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. The Kenshin-gumi looked on in amazement as a small ball formed in Kaoru's hands.

"I did it! Look! I did it!" She let it go and Gohan congratulated her. 

"You caught on really fast, Aunt Kaoru." Future Trunks came up behind her and crouched down. "Are you ready to learn to fly?"

Kaoru nodded eagerly. _Maybe all this Saiyan stuff isn't so bad after all. _She had come to terms with her new identity quite easily. Instead of thinking of her old life and family as a lie, she decided to embrace her new life and new family. Not many people have the chance to have two families, so she considered herself incredibly lucky.

Gohan motioned for her to stand. Kaoru stood up and then felt a strange sensation in the air. She looked towards the porch and noticed Misao looking down at her own hands, a small energy ball in between the two. Future Trunks had moved over in front of her and was teaching Gohan's lesson to Misao. She had to smile slightly. She knew Misao loved her Aoshi, but she also sensed Future Trunks' attraction to her. She then looked at Aoshi and saw a frown on his face. _This could get interesting. _

She turned her attention back to Gohan and awaited his next set of instructions. "Okay, Kaoru. Next step, you have to focus and put your energy under you. It will lift you up, and you'll be flying."

Kaoru focused and tried and tried. She could feel the wind shift and her energy surging around her, but she could never put it underneath her. After two hours of trying she felt exhausted. "Gohan, I have to take a break. I'm worn out." She started to fall forward,

but Kenshin was there and caught her before she hit the ground.

An hour later, Kaoru woke up. They all had lunch and then training resumed. "Okay, Kaoru. Again. Focus your energy underneath you and then it will lift you up."

Kaoru tried again and ever so slowly her feet came off the ground. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration and she had the brightest smile any of them had ever seen on her face. By dinnertime, she was flying around the yard, having improved far more than they had expected. 

"Are we done with today's training?"

Goku looked at her and yawned. "I believe so. It takes a lot out of you to learn to fly. We can start with the hard stuff tomorrow. Piccolo, it will be your turn."

"I understand, Goku." Piccolo turned to Kaoru. "Our training begins before dawn in the mountains. Be dressed and ready to go before the sun is up." 

"Um, Vegeta? When do I train with you?"

"Don't be stupid! You are far too weak to train with me yet. When you are strong enough, I will train you. As you are now, you would only slow me down and I would probably end up killing you." With that said, he turned and flew off into the forest.

Goku put a hand to her shoulder. "Try not to be upset by what he said. He blames himself for your current situation. He thinks he should have sensed you and come for you earlier. He believes he failed to protect the Saiyan royal family."

Kaoru nodded numbly in understanding. She took one last glance in the direction Vegeta went and then went in for dinner.


	5. Piccolo Goes To Work

I can't help but giggle hysterically and dance around when I get reviews! What a loser I am. (shakes head sadly) Anyway, on to Piccolo's training session! He's a cutie for a big green guy! Gotta love him! Have fun reading!

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 5: Piccolo Goes To Work

Kaoru sighed unhappily for the umpteenth time as she pushed her rice around absent-mindedly. She still felt a bit rejected by Vegeta, even though Goku tried to reassure her. 

"Kaoru, don't worry about Vegeta. If I know my husband, he'll be fine once your training has gone farther. He just feels such a strong responsibility toward the Saiyan race, being the prince and all that. He'll come around." Bulma placed a friendly hand on top of Kaoru's and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Bulma. It still hurts a little. I mean, I hardly know him. But, he is my brother and I have a true family again and I'm so afraid of losing that." Kaoru bowed her head, ashamed of how weak she sounded.

Piccolo felt a slight tug at his heart. This girl was so unlike Vegeta in a lot of ways, but still had the fiery spirit and determination he admired in the Saiyan prince. Fortunately, she lacked the seemingly cold nature and had the innocence and pure heart of someone like Goku. He was quite fond of her and hated to see her upset. "Kaoru, I promise after tomorrow's training, he'll have to look at you with newfound respect."

Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Piccolo." She stood and looked at Kenshin and Yahiko. "I think I'll turn in now. Have to be up before dawn!" She flashed them both a brilliant smile and headed for her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru groaned as a strange voice filled her head. "Kaoru, it's time to go now." Kaoru sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Seeing no one in her room, she began to worry a little.

"Wh-who's there?"

"It's me, Piccolo. We're communicating telepathically. Come on. It's time to start training."

Still in awe, Kaoru rose and readied for the day. She stepped outside and saw Piccolo leaning against the wall. "Let's go, Piccolo."

They flew off towards the forest to begin for the day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and chibi Trunks woke up before everyone else and left to go train in the mountains for the day. Future Trunks had made plans to see Tokyo with Misao. He nervously walked the kitchen while his mother and Chichi cooked up breakfast.

"Trunks, you're making me nervous. Will you please stop pacing?"

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just worried about today. What if she doesn't have any fun?"

Bulma made her son sit and sat across from him. She placed a hand on top of one of his. "Trunks, I know you like Misao, but you need to realize that once this is over we won't ever see them again. I don't know about Kaoru, yet. If she decides to come home with us then we'll see her more often, but if she decides to remain here, like I believe she will, then we won't see her again either. Misao has no need to leave though. Nothing ties her to our world. I'm sorry, sweetie, but this is the only time you'll have with her. Try not to get too attached, okay?" She smiled sadly at her son's pensive expression.

"Mom, I know you speak the truth, but it's hard to make yourself feel a certain way. I just want to enjoy the time I'll have with her. She's a remarkable person." He stood up and began to pace again, eyes trained on the floor, hands clasped behind his back. 

Misao bounded into the kitchen around 8:00 and plopped down for breakfast. She caught sight of Trunks, her eyes widened, and then she wordlessly flew back to her room. Aoshi was behind her and thought the reaction strange, but let it pass. This was Misao after all.

Misao returned 20 minutes later in a lavender kimono with pink flowers embroidered along the hem and the edges of the sleeves. Her hair was down from the usual braid with half pulled back into a bun, the rest flowing freely down her back to her mid-thigh. Trunks's eyes caught sight of her feet padding back into the room and he allowed them to travel slowly up, taking in the full sight of her. "Misao, you look amazing." He blushed when he realized he said that aloud and quickly looked away. 

"Thank you, Trunks." 

Aoshi was mesmerized by Misao's change in appearance and turned jealous when he noticed her affections didn't lie with him anymore, but with the strange boy from another world. He made sure his face remained impassive as a war of emotions churned within him. 

"If you're ready, we can leave now." Misao gestured to the door for Trunks to follow. 

Aoshi's mind began to race. _Leave? Where does she think she's going with him? We barely know these people. _

She began to walk to the dojo gate, but Trunks's voice stopped her. "Actually, Misao? Would you allow me to show you something? We could see Tokyo my way."

Misao blinked in confusion. "Your way?"

"Climb on my back."

"Huh? What do you mean climb on your back? That's hardly proper in a kimono."

Trunks thought for a second. "Well then." He walked over and placed one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. "I guess we'll have to go this way. Hang on tight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, too stunned to protest. She gave a shriek as he lifted into the air, planning on flying her around Tokyo. "Trunks, this is amazing." She could see everyone else just a few feet below them. "Bye, everyone! We'll be back later!"

She gave a wave as Trunks rose higher into the sky. Bulma called out to them. "You 

two be careful!"

They all went back inside and didn't notice Aoshi let out a low growl as he stared at the spot where Trunks had dared to be so bold with Misao.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Piccolo watched as Kaoru meditated. They had been meditating for four hours now, controlling their energy. Raising it up as high as possible and slowly letting it drop back down. He had to admit he was quite impressed. Kaoru had found out how to power up very quickly and then had set into her training whole-heartedly. "Kaoru, your mind and body must be one to be the victor in a battle. Not only must you be strong, but you must also be smart. Strategy and a clear mind are just as important as physical prowess, maybe even more so." 

Kaoru let her eyes flutter open and she looked over to Piccolo. "I appreciate all of this. I feel a lot stronger already!" 

"You're not ready for anything big yet. We still have a long way to go before you could even come close to defeating Nakago. You will have to succeed where the rest of us have failed. And on top of that, we have trained vigorously our entire lives, where you only have one year to get to our level and then surpass us. A lofty goal, but if you really train hard enough we may be able to get you there." He crossed his legs and folded his arms, rising back up into the air for more meditation. "You still have reserves of energy you haven't tapped into. Try again."

Kaoru closed her eyes and took the same position as Piccolo floating up next to him. She tried to focus on her energy level and began to build it up again. She quickly lost enthusiasm and cracked one eye open to see Piccolo frowning at her. "You are not concentrating, Kaoru."

She allowed the other eye to open and sighed. "I'm sorry, Piccolo. I'm just not used to meditation at this level. The meditation we use for my school is only about 5 minutes worth and it's just deep breathing. Is there something else we could do to train, but take a break from this?"

"Let's return to your dojo for a moment. I think we'll need to stay in the forest for a few weeks to really complete your training with me."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest but Piccolo spoke before she could. "Trunks can handle training your apprentice. He knows how to use a sword. If you'd rather he not, then you can give your student a few weeks off from training."

Kaoru seemed to mull things over and then her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "There's an alternative to both of those. I just need to talk to Kenshin."

She flew off towards the dojo and Piccolo followed after her. _I wonder if she realizes just how much faster she's going. _

Kaoru was indeed flying at a much higher speed. Where her hair would calmly breeze about her before, it was laying straight out now, parallel to her back since her speed wouldn't allow it to fall any other direction. They reached the dojo and Kaoru landed softly in front of Kenshin. 

He was sitting in front of his laundry bucket, hands in the soapy water with a surprised look on his face. "Kenshin, what's with the expression? You know I can fly now."

"Sessha is not used to it, Kaoru-dono. It just startled me, that's all."

Kaoru waved it aside. "Actually Kenshin, I came home for two reasons. One, is that Piccolo and I will be staying in the forest for a few weeks to train. Two, is I need someone to train Yahiko." 

He opened his mouth in objection, but Kaoru put up a hand to silence him. "I know you have no desire to teach Hiten Mitsurugi and I wouldn't ask you to do something you're uncomfortable with. All I ask is that you teach him how to be as fast as you. Surely that won't hurt anything." She smiled sweetly at him and he melted.

"All right, Kaoru-dono. I will teach Yahiko how to utilize the speed, but nothing else. If he has mastered that by the time you get back, I will have nothing else to teach him."

"I understand Kenshin. Thank you so much!"

She rushed inside to let Yahiko know what was going on. Kenshin had turned back to his washing and nearly fell over when a loud, "SUGOI!" reached his ears. Yahiko came rushing out ready to train while Kaoru and Piccolo headed back for the forest. Kaoru giggled and Piccolo smirked as they watched the poor rurouni try to fight off a hyped up Yahiko.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao and Trunks returned later that night and Aoshi was sitting on the porch waiting. "Aoshi-sama? What are you doing up?"

Aoshi wasn't angry with her, but he was jealous as hell and wanted to make Trunks uncomfortable so he would leave Misao alone. "Well, Misao. I'm up waiting for a girl with morals to come back BEFORE dawn the next day." He let his voice rise only slightly with his agitation and Misao felt her eyes mist up.

"How can you say that? You've never cared before what happens to me so why care now when I actually have a nice young man who WANTS to spend time with me!" Her words stung Aoshi, but she continued on. "Our relationship is you as a ninja, and I as your leader. I didn't want to use my title against you, Aoshi-sa…Aoshi." It was hard to let the honorific slip, but she was trying to establish her dominance at the moment. "But, you leave me no choice. Just stay out of my personal business. It is absolutely NO concern of yours. Goodnight, Aoshi." She turned and walked inside. Trunks started to walk forward into the dojo when Aoshi stood before him. 

"If you hurt her, I swear on my life, I will kill you." Trunks had heard about Aoshi from Misao today and knew about their past. 

"It's not my place to say, Aoshi. But, if you wish to kill anyone who hurts Misao you should have taken your own life long ago." With that said, he brushed past the tall ninja and into the dojo, proud of his and Misao's little victory. 

"Psst. Psst. Trunks. Come over here." He turned to see Misao motioning for him to come over to the doorway of the room she was staying in. "Did he seem upset?"

Trunks allowed himself a small smile. "He threatened to kill me."

Misao muffled her giggles into her hand. "This is so much fun! I hope it works. Thank you so much for helping me." She gave him a quick hug and headed back into her room.

Trunks laid on his futon pondering the day's events. It had started out as him having a crush on Misao, but over the course of the day, he had started to take his mother's advice to heart. She wouldn't wish to return to his world with him. Not only was it another planet, but it would be a different time frame. She would be completely lost there. As it was anyway, she was in love with a man on this planet…Aoshi. She told Trunks all about him as they sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was then he decided that although he wished more than anything that she would want to be with him, he would help her catch Aoshi. If he couldn't have her, he at least wanted her to be happy. They had stayed on the cliff till long after the sun had set working out the details of their plan. It was actually quite simple. Make Aoshi jealous. That was it. They had devised all sorts of scenarios and tonight was just the first of many. He fell asleep, happy to make Misao happy, whatever it took. She would get her 'Aoshi-sama.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru panted hard after her last power up. Piccolo had switched from the slow meditation power ups to quick ones. It was much harder to do, but necessary in battles. Kaoru rested her hands on her knees and Piccolo took up his floating lotus position. "Hey, are you going to meditate NOW of all times?! I'm trying to get the hang of this and you're going to ignore me?!" Kaoru's eyes began to flash when Piccolo didn't respond and then he smirked when he felt what he needed to feel. "What are you smiling about?!" She flailed her fists about trying to convey her displeasure with him.

"Your ki. It rises when you're angry. Most people tend to release energy when they're angry. Get mad, focus on where your energy is, and draw that out. That's how you need to power up."

Kaoru seemed puzzled and then her face relaxed as she figured out what he was saying. "Here goes." She remembered all the stupid smirks of Saitou's, the way Sano and Yahiko insulted her cooking, the way Megumi flirted with Kenshin. There it went, a huge burst of power that surprised even Piccolo.

"Where did that come from, Kaoru? That was massive for someone in the early stages of training."

Kaoru was angry now and had an overwhelming urge to fly to the dojo to make sure Megumi was far away from Kenshin. She fought it back as Piccolo approached for more meditation. She groaned as they took to the air once more to focus on their energy levels.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had been three weeks and Kaoru was ecstatic to be going home. _I'm going straight to the bathhouse, then change into a kimono so Kenshin can wash my training clothes, and then eat some wonderful dinner that Kenshin cooked up. _She never knew she could miss home this much. Those three weeks felt like years. 

Kenshin was excited to see Piccolo come through the door, but his eyes turned dangerous when he didn't see Kaoru. "Where's Kaoru-dono?"

"In the bathhouse. She said she wouldn't be long."

Kenshin relaxed and went back to making dinner. Piccolo went off to find Goku and found him in the living room with the rest of the people from his world. "Goku, I need to have a word with you."

"Hey, Piccolo! How did training go?"

"She's stronger than you and Vegeta. Much stronger. During a power up training session she let loose a burst of power that was just below that of a Super Saiyan. We need to figure out how to help her harness that."

Goku's brows were furrowed. "I'll train her next and see if we can bring her closer. Once we find out what gets her reiled up, we can use it to her advantage." 

At that moment Kaoru came in the house and ran straight for the kitchen. "Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono! I'm glad you're home!"

She ran up and gave him a hug, but quickly pulled away blushing. "Sorry. I just missed everyone. Those three weeks seemed like an eternity." She started to help him chop vegetables, the only thing she was permitted to do, and started to talk to him about anything and everything, avoiding the subject of training. 

It seems Misao and Aoshi had gone back to Kyoto, but would return in about three months and stay until the fight with Nakago. Yahiko had almost mastered Hiten Mitsurugi speed and Sano had stopped by everyday to see if he could watch a training session. Saitou came by once to see if Kaoru was okay and Megumi came over once a week to make sure everyone was taking care of themselves and keeping the dojo clean.

Kaoru began to worry at the mention of Saitou. She desperately needed to talk to him. She thought back to that day in the forest with Piccolo.

**Flashback**

"Kaoru, I need to warn you. No jail can hold Nakago. He is someone who you can't just defeat. You must kill Nakago or all of this will mean nothing. It will be a waste of our time and yours. I know your style of fighting teaches not to kill, but it must be done in the case of Nakago. You need to decide what's more important. Hanging on to ideals and letting your planet die, or saving your entire planet by taking one evil man's life."

Kaoru hung her head as fear swept over her. Could she kill? She had never done so before and it scared her more than anything, to be the person responsible for taking away someone else's chance at life. She would need to talk to Saitou to find out how he handled it and what it's like. She could ask Kenshin, but she didn't want to stir up bad memories for him. He tried to distance himself from that life, while Saitou continued to embrace it. She would definitely ask Saitou and not Kenshin.

**End Flashback**  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and gave Kenshin a quick smile. 

"Sorry, Kenshin. Just have a lot to think about." She went back to chopping vegetables while Kenshin kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. 

He had missed her greatly these past few weeks and had to fight the urge to run into the forest searching for her. He had made up his mind to tell her his feelings for her, but his resolve had dissipated when he saw her again. She was too pure for him. There was no way he could be selfish enough to taint her. He would keep his distance and be her friend and shoulder to cry on, but it would go no further than that.

Once dinner was over and the dishes had been cleaned Piccolo called Kaoru out into the yard. She stepped outside and he put his hand to her forehead again, changing her into her training clothes. 

"What's going on, Piccolo?"

Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko and Megumi gathered on the porch to see what was going on. Vegeta, Bulma, both Trunks, Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Goten were standing on the porch as well. 

"You haven't graduated from my training course yet."

"Graduated?"

"You have to beat me in a sparring match."

"WHAT?! I can't do that!"

"Power up, Kaoru or you'll lose before you attack even once."

He threw off his weighted white cape and weighted turban. Kaoru sighed and turned to Kenshin. "Don't interfere. All of you stay out of this." Even though she addressed everyone, it was mainly a warning for Kenshin. She knew he would try to 'save' her from Piccolo. _Damn. I don't know if he can handle this. He's too darn worried about other peoples' safety. _

She powered up slightly and Kenshin stood shocked at what he just felt. _Kaoru's ki is enormous! _

Piccolo gave a yell and charged Kaoru full speed. The Kenshin-gumi saw nothing along with Chichi and Bulma. But the Saiyans were watching the sky, following every move that was being made. After a few seconds, Kaoru and Piccolo were on the ground again. Kaoru had a busted lip and Piccolo had a cut on his right cheek and one half of his shirt was ripped, a long tear from the collar to just above his waist. "Not bad, Kaoru." He leapt into the air. "How about this?"

He threw an energy ball at Kaoru who barely had time to cross her arms in front of her face to defend against the attack. She stayed that way for a moment and Piccolo floated down and watched in wonder as she lowered both arms to her sides, eyes closed. He realized what she was doing and moved in to attack, but stopped short as her ki rose to the level he only felt once in the forest. Kenshin almost fell over in shock as the Saiyans' eyes widened in disbelief. 

Sano noticed her right fist was glowing and pointed it out to Kenshin, Yahiko and Megumi. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and smirked at Piccolo. She then threw her glowing fist and knocked him back into the far dojo wall. He tried to move before she got to him, but she was too fast. She kneed him in the stomach and brought her right elbow down into the small of his back. He went skidding across the dojo yard and put his hands up in surrender when she came in to attack again. 

"You made me angry by throwing that energy blast." She calmed down and got her breathing under control.

Goku congratulated her with a pat on the back and the young ones jumped around her cheering. The Kenshin-gumi looked at her in amazement. Everyone started to go inside,

but she noticed one person missing. She felt his presence and looked up to see Vegeta

smirking at her, a hint of brotherly pride showing on his features.


	6. Emotions and a Scheme

More hugs and kisses to the reviewers! I love you guys! Anyway, sorry about the loooong delay, but work has been keeping me busy, busy, busy! I hate being a manager! Enough about that. Hope you like Chapter 6! ^__^

Disclaimer : Sick of writing these. I always seem to forget. This goes for the rest of this fic. I don't own anything except the story line. DBZ, RK, and Nakago belong to other people.

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 6: Emotions and a Scheme

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her updrawn legs as she stared at the sky. She had tried numerous times to get to sleep. It should have been easy after all the excitement and the battle with Piccolo, but her worries over having to kill were getting to her. She bit her lip as she thought about what her father would do and knew the answer. 

He didn't believe in killing, but he had to during the war. It was for a better future for the country. If Kaoru didn't kill Nakago, there wouldn't be a Japan or world left and her father's and so many others' sacrifice would be for nothing. Still, she needed to talk to Saitou so she would be mentally prepared.

Kenshin had been watching her for some time from the door to his room. He watched as a hundred different emotions played across her face. Peace, love, confusion, sorrow, resolve, so many things she was feeling. For some reason, she wouldn't tell him, wouldn't let him know what was going on. She always avoided the subject of her training with him. He stepped out of his doorway and walked over to her.

"Can't sleep, Kaoru-dono?"

"No. It should have been easy with all that's happened today, but every time I lay down I just end up staring at my ceiling." She shrugged and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then frowned.

"Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

"Kaoru-dono, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I may not be able to help you, but at least I'll listen." 

She regarded him for a moment, wanting to tell him but determined not to hurt him by making him remember his past.

"It's nothing really. Just wondering about what life would have been like if our planet wasn't destroyed." It wasn't a total lie. She had pondered the thought before, it just wasn't what she was thinking now.

Kenshin frowned again, knowing it wasn't the whole truth. "When you're ready to tell me, Kaoru-dono, I'll be ready to listen." He stood up swiftly and walked toward his room. Kaoru could tell from his expression that she was hurting his feelings by shutting him out like that, but she couldn't tell him. There was no way she could throw that at him. 

__

What do I do? I want to let him in on everything, but if I do and he starts to remember things, would he forgive me for bringing it up? She set her chin down into the crevice created by her knees and stared out at the yard, debating. She finally yawned and decided to try to sleep again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The tension was palpable the next morning. Kenshin and Kaoru had barely said two words to each other. The usually cheerful 'good mornings' were replaced with nods and strained smiles and they refused to look at each other. Vegeta caught on quickly and made his decision to intervene.

"Woman, are you fighting with your mate?"

A mouthful of tea was sprayed out. "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Look, Princess. If you and your mate are having trouble, you need to perform the bonding ceremony again and all will be right."

Kaoru was still trying to get over the 'mate' remark, but she tried to remain calm. Yelling at Vegeta never seemed to do any good as he was remarkably skilled at tuning people out. "Vegeta, Kenshin is NOT my 'mate.' And for Earthlings, it's called a spouse." 

Kenshin simply lowered his head to hide his blush and kept silent throughout the whole ordeal. If he stayed silent, then he wouldn't catch any of Kaoru's wrath. 

Suddenly a loud snicker and a familiar, "OHOHOHO!" was heard. Bulma turned and greeted Megumi and Sanosuke and offered them some breakfast, which Sano readily accepted. 

"So, Tanuki. Ken-san is your 'mate.' OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" 

"MEGUMI! I'm trying to explain to my dear _brother _that he is not and you aren't helping matters."

Vegeta ignored Kaoru's sarcasm with the word brother and continued unfazed. "As I was saying, perform the bonding ceremony again and all will be well."

Kaoru was a little interested in what he said and shot a questioning look to Chichi. "I don't think you're ready for that yet, dear. When you are ready for marriage, then we'll tell you what it is. It's basically the Saiyan wedding ceremony, but that's all I will say for now."

Kaoru let it drop and turned back to her breakfast which suddenly didn't seem so nice. "I think I'll go train Yahiko. He hasn't had a proper lesson in Kamiya Kasshin for a while."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright, Yahiko. You have the stance right, but your grip is too tight. Loosen it up a bit and then you'll have a larger range of motion."

She was about to show him the right way once more when the dojo gate was flung open.

"WE'RE BACK AGAIN!"

"Misao-dono?"

"Hey, Himura! Hi, Kaoru! We couldn't go back to Kyoto and pretend nothing was happening here, so we came back to help as much as we could."

"I appreciate it, Misao! Is Aoshi with you?"

Misao looked at Kaoru happily. "He's in town booking us some rooms at an inn."

"Misao! Won't that be expensive? You could stay with us!"

"I know. We probably will take you up on that at some point, but we don't want to stay here for the entire year and be a nuisance."

Kaoru smiled at Misao and noticed that Goku was performing some stretching exercises. "Are we training now, Goku?"

"Yep. But my lesson will take place right here, so go put your training outfit on and I'll wait."

Kaoru nodded and ran for her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nakago sat in his chair on his ship and drummed his fingers against the armrest in boredom. A thought came to him and he called in a squad of his soldiers. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I want all of you to go to Earth and terrorize that Saiyan girl. I'm bored with doing nothing, but I made an agreement and I'm a man of my word. However, I never said my soldiers would keep their distance." An evil grin slowly spread across his lips and he began to chuckle. 

"Now, go to the transport room and you'll be sent directly to her yard. Go now!"

The troop of ten jogged along the corridors to the transport room and stood ready.

The transport operator got confirmation that they were ready and flipped the lever to send them on their way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru had changed and was talking peacefully with Goku while Vegeta stood beside her silently listening. Kenshin was standing on the porch with everyone else waiting for the training to start. This was a common occurrence now a days. Kaoru wouldn't talk about her training with him so he decided he would watch every chance he had. That and the fact that this type of fighting was different from what they were used to. 

Vegeta started to walk to the porch so Goku's lesson could begin when ten small, blue creatures surrounded him. They weren't big, but when they attacked together they were quite powerful. Kaoru suddenly felt the need to help her brother and flew up and down into the center of the circle with her back to Vegeta's back. "Need a little help?"

A small grunt was her answer and at the same time they took off for opposite sides of the circle. The creatures weren't too difficult one by one. Kaoru punched and kicked her way through her half and Vegeta blasted all of his. He noticed that the five Kaoru had fought were still alive and blasted all but one. He grabbed its neck and squeezed slightly.

"Who sent you?"

"I…won't say."

He squeezed harder. "Who?"

"N-N-Nakago."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Vegeta. He looked at her with a question running through his eyes. "Well?"

She knew what he was asking. "He's just one of Nakago's dogs. Let him go."

"A dog will run back and tell his master everything. Nakago will kill him, but get all of the information from him first."

"Let him."

Kenshin was listening intently. _What is Vegeta getting at?_

Vegeta's patience was gone. "STUPID IDIOT!" He blasted the small creature and turned an angry gaze to Kaoru. "You can't even give me permission to kill one stupid soldier! How will you handle the killing of Nakago by yourself?!"

Kenshin's eyes went wide and suddenly everything became clear. The rest of the Kenshin-gumi was similarly affected. Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was trying to stare Vegeta down and realized why she never spoke of her training and why he always seemed shut off from her. _Oh, Kaoru. You could have come to me. I would have listened and helped you get through this. _

Kaoru tore her gaze from her sibling when the dojo gate opened and Saitou waltzed through. "Saitou. I need a word with you. Goku, I'll be back for my lesson this afternoon. There's something I need to talk to Saitou about first."

Saitou let Kaoru lead him to a room in the house and she shut the shoji. "Saitou. I need a favor from you. According to Piccolo and everyone else from the other world, I will need to kill Nakago. They say no jail can hold him and that death is the only way to stop him. How do you kill someone without letting the guilt overpower you?"

Saitou's eyebrow went up and he let out a puff of smoke. "Straight to the point, I see. Well, Kamiya-san, first of all. You have to understand that what you're doing, is what is right for you. In your case, you want to protect your friends and your new family. If you know that this Nakago can not be contained, then you will need to eliminate him. That thought must always be first in your mind. As long as you remember that, the guilt will not get to you. I had to kill many in the Bakumatsu. I still do so, but only evil men who want to rule the country for unjust reasons. I will never kill an innocent person. Never."

Kaoru had her head bent, soaking up all the information. Another thought crossed Saitou's mind. "Why didn't you ask Battousai?"

Kaoru looked up startled. "I could never ask Kenshin. He tries to leave his past behind him. I don't want him to remember painful memories."

Saitou nodded curtly and stood up. "I will be leaving now. I have business to attend to in Kyoto. I won't be back for about two years. Good luck in your battle, Kamiya-san. Don't let us down." He gave her his lop-sided wolf smirk and blew a stream of smoke out through his lips before turning and walking away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru rejoined her friends in the yard and tried to avoid eye contact with Kenshin. She knew he had heard Vegeta and she didn't know what Kenshin's reaction would be. 

She knew she needed to protect them, just as Saitou had said. She wanted them all to leave Tokyo, but she would never be able to get them to go. She had no right to ask, either. The only one she could and would send away, was Yahiko. She couldn't train him right now anyway. 

"Yahiko, I will be sending you to stay with my uncle in Yokohama."

"What? Why, busu? I want to stay where all the action is!"

"YAHIKO! No arguments. I can't train you for the next ten months. My uncle is a master of Kamiya Kasshin Style. He will train you until this is settled."

Yahiko looked disappointed, but knew there was no sense arguing the point. _The old hag is right. She has to do her own training. I guess it would be best. _He perked up since the idea made sense to him and they made plans for him to leave within the week. 

"Sorry, Goku. I think we missed our training session." Kaoru laughed nervously and Goku gave her a smile. 

"Don't worry. You had some important thinking to do and now that your mind is clear, you can concentrate more thoroughly."

She nodded and went inside to go to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Again, no sleep. She was wondering if she'd be like Kenshin. Up all hours of the night, patrolling her dojo, making sure everyone was safe, living on two hours of sleep a night.

She sighed and noticed a familiar figure walking towards her. Kenshin sat down next to her and gave her a sad expression.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kaoru-dono?"

She sighed again. She couldn't avoid it any longer. "I didn't want to bring up any bad memories for you."

He felt his heart constrict. Such an agonizing thought running through her mind and her concern was for him. "Kaoru-dono, you don't need to worry about me. If you have a question, I'll answer. Yes, the memories are painful, but if my remembering can help someone else, then it lessens the guilt I feel."

Kaoru smiled at him and stood, extending her hand to him. "I want to show you something."

Kenshin stood and looked at her with a confused expression. She turned her back to him. "Kenshin, put your hands around my waist and hang on tight."

He paused, but found himself obeying her instructions. She shivered lightly at his touch and he allowed Battousai a small smirk. "Okay, make sure you hold on tight."

She lifted them slightly off the ground and angled her body so Kenshin's weight was supported on top of her. He gave a startled gasp and tightened his hold. She smiled a

little and slowly lifted higher until they could see all of Tokyo stretched out around

them. "It's lovely, isn't it Kenshin?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice. His thoughts were centered on Kaoru and how soft she felt and how wonderful she smelled. "Very lovely." He wasn't talking about the view, but let Kaoru believe as she wished.

They flew from one end of the city to the other. Kaoru decided to take a chance and flew to the cliff Misao had told her about. She had heard all about 'The Plan' as Misao called it and she was sure that in her excitement the young ninja had told everyone except Aoshi. But, right now her only thought was that Kenshin was clinging tightly to her and she was loving every second of it.

She landed on the cliff and Kenshin stepped away slowly. It had been a constant struggle to keep Battousai down after allowing him the smirk and Kenshin was almost certain there would be amber in his eyes if he opened them now. 

Kaoru could sense his ki going up with his internal battle and guessed what the problem was. "Kenshin, open your eyes."

He shook his head. He didn't want to speak and scare Kaoru with Battousai's voice.

"Kenshin, please. I want to see your eyes."

He was a little surprised that she sounded so calm. Didn't she understand that Battousai was on the verge of being set loose? Of course, that was why she wanted to see his eyes. He decided to test her reaction and opened his eyes. Kaoru gasped lightly.

Kenshin thought it would be fear, but she wasn't in the least bit frightened. Instead she seemed entranced by his eyes. "Such a beautiful color."

__

Did I just hear that right? 

"Kaoru? What color are my eyes?"

He didn't really need to ask. The honorific was gone. "An amazing amber color."

He didn't know whether to blink and put the rurouni back in charge or not. He didn't want to tempt Battousai with Kaoru alone on a secluded cliff, but she seemed so interested in his eyes that he didn't want to close Battousai off.

Kaoru looked as if a realization just came to her. "You didn't call me 'dono'."

Kenshin waited for a reprimand, but none came. Kaoru smiled warmly at him and he was at a loss for a response. He didn't know what to do except stand there dumbly. 

She reached out to caress his scarred cheek and it jolted him from his stupor. "Don't! I'm not worthy of your affections."

Kaoru's look of love was replaced by a slight anger. "Kenshin! How could you?"

"I'm not worthy. You must find someone else…"

The sentence was cut off by a stinging slap. "How dare you?! I can love whoever I please, Kenshin! If you don't want my affections, then that's fine, but don't ever say you're not worthy! You are one of the kindest, most sensitive people I know. And you

always worry about Battousai scaring people when he's just the more passionate side

of you." His amber eyes widened slightly. 

__

Kaoru cares for…Battousai as well?

"But, Kaoru, I've killed so many."

"It was a time of war, Kenshin. People kill each other in a time of war. If you didn't kill some of those people, would they have killed you?"

A long silence and then a quiet, "yes."

"Then you did nothing wrong. Kenshin, please. Let me love you. Stop pushing me away. I may not be as pretty or mature as Megumi, but I will always be there for you."

He looked up and Kaoru noticed the amber gaze was still there. She moved forward slowly and embraced a shocked Battousai. He tried to back away gently a few times, but she wouldn't let go. He finally relaxed and when she pulled back, a pair of violet eyes were gazing at her with tenderness.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"Even as the rurouni, you're leaving off the honorific."

He smiled brightly at her. "Is that all right with you?"

She gave him a playful glare. "Call me 'dono' ever again and I'll knock you out."

He chuckled at her and she motioned for him to hang on again. This time he allowed himself to bury his face in her neck as she flew. She quickly flipped so she was facing him and then grabbed his waist and turned over again so he was underneath her. She used her legs to hook his so they wouldn't dangle and took off top speed for the dojo.

She gently landed in the dojo yard and released him. He stepped back and she blushed when she realized everything she had said and the position they had just been in. 

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

__

What the heck possessed me to say all of that to him? She allowed a smile to replace her embarrassment. _But he didn't pull away!!!_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Notes : -_-; Yeah, I know. The middle is iffy. I was going to get straight to Goku's training, but then began to pull my hair out with all the characters, so I think I'm going to weed them out. Just the ones who don't have an important role in the story. That's why the middle is so weird and bumpy. And I'm too lazy to stay up all night fixing it. I just want to post it and move on. So, hope you enjoy and hope to see ya back for good old chapter 7! 

Oh yeah! First attempt at serious WAFF up there. Is it okay? Overdone? Let me know!

Love to all!


	7. Tricks of the Trade

Yeah, I'm still alive. Just bogged down with so much work! I promise to try really hard to update more frequently from now on. Okay, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK or DBZ. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Akira Toriyama, respectively. 

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 7: Tricks of the Trade

Kaoru watched Kenshin as he made breakfast. She was too nervous to talk to him after what happened the night before. She had poured her heart out to him and now she was embarrassed. _I'll just pretend nothing happened and go about as I normally would._ She took a deep breath and made her presence known. 

"Good morning, Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned around and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Kaoru!"

Kaoru gave him a slight smile and began to help by chopping the vegetables. He gave her worried glances, but she didn't seem upset by anything that happened last night. _I'll just pretend nothing happened. _He was just as embarrassed as she was, possibly more so. He had not only allowed Battousai to escape, but he had hurt her feelings as well. Not a good night on his part. The flying with Kaoru deal however, he had enjoyed immensely.

Goku came into the kitchen from the yard where he had been doing some warm-up exercises. "Kaoru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Goku. What do you need?"

"Well, we need to change your training schedule. Is that alright with you?"

"You guys are the teachers. Whatever you think is best." She shrugged her shoulders at Goku.

"Great! We need to teach you a few different techniques before you train with me. With the rate you've been learning at, you should be able to learn most of them within the course of the day." He smiled at her and went back outside to relay the news to Piccolo and Vegeta. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Okay, Kaoru. Just give it one more shot. You almost have it!" Piccolo stood on the ground with the rest of the Z Warriors and the Kenshin-gumi. Kaoru stood on the other side of the yard, trying to learn the Split Form Technique. She powered up again and tried, but it wasn't enough. "Kaoru, you aren't directing your energy to the two sides of your body. Split your energy in half, one half goes to your right side, one half goes to your left side and once that's done you should feel a pull and when you do, relax and let it happen." Piccolo gently scolded her.

"I'm trying, Piccolo!" She heaved a large sigh of frustration. "Why do I need to know this anyway? You said the two halves will only be half as strong as the whole, so what's the point?"

"Kaoru, I explained to you on your first day of training that sometimes the mind is more

important than brute force. The Split Form Technique allows you to buy some time or distract your opponent. It's a very useful technique and you need to learn it."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Kaoru got ready to try again and Bulma had to smile. She would have laughed if it wouldn't draw so much attention to her. Kaoru certainly had a lot of Vegeta's attitude, it was more contained than the Prince's, but it was still there.

Kaoru powered up again and then the ki divided in half and the Z Warriors felt two even ki instead of one. "Let it go, Kaoru!" Piccolo watched with anticipation and finally, two Kaorus stood before him.

Kaoru A looked at Kaoru B and they both started to grin madly. "We did it! We did it!" 

Sano lost his fishbone and couldn't think of anything to say. Yahiko groaned loudly, "Oh, no! TWO busu!" He was amazed at her, but he'd be darned if he'd let it show. Megumi let her fox ears spring up and laughed naughtily. No one knew exactly what she was thinking, but the way she was looking between Kaoru and Kenshin everyone could guess what it was. And then the rurouni thought he was in Heaven. _Two Kaorus? The world has grown brighter now._

Oh, shut up, Rurouni. Don't go sappy on me. The fun we could have with TWO of them!

BATTOUSAI NO HENTAI!

Kaoru looked over to the silence-stricken Kenshin. Somehow, when she was training she was infinitely braver than usual. Both Kaorus sauntered over to Kenshin and both put a finger under his chin and gently shut his mouth. She stepped back slightly and winked at him. "Don't go getting any ideas, Rurouni. I'm a respectable girl." With that she turned and walked back over to her teachers, leaving Kenshin with his mouth sagging again. 

__

WOOHOO! See Rurouni?! GRR, Kaoru!

ORO! Don't growl at her, Battousai. She said she was a respectable girl and I won't let you do such things.

Too bad. All that Kaoru could have been a wonderful treat!

OROOROOROOROORO!

Future Trunks and Gohan, being normal teens when they were together, let out a whoop and called over to Kenshin. "Go, Pimp Daddy Kenshin!"

Kenshin blushed a bright red and turned to watch Kaoru's training again.

She was sparring with herself which Piccolo explained was another reason the Split Form was so important. She stopped and looked at Piccolo. "So how do I put myself back together?"

He calmly walked over and kicked one Kaoru in the back to send her flying into the other Kaoru. The two halves merged back into one and she stood up. "Oh."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They all took a break for lunch and Kaoru looked over to Yahiko. "Oh, you leave for Yokohama today. After lunch, I'll help you pack and then off you go!" 

Yahiko nearly lost a mouthful of rice. "Shouldn't you have bought me a ticket BEFORE I leave?!"

"Who said you were taking the train?"

Yahiko looked furious. "You expect me to walk all the way from here to Yokohama ALONE?!"

Kaoru smirked, having fun playing with him. Finally, Goku spoke up. "I'll be taking you."

Yahiko's eyes lit up and the child he was shone through. "I'll be flying?!"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you'll be hanging on and I'll be flying, but close enough."

Yahiko ran to pack his stuff and Kaoru smiled at his retreating form. "Kenshin, am I doing the right thing? I keep going back and forth. I mean, I feel as if I'm neglecting my responsibility as his teacher and caregiver, but on the other hand he's safer elsewhere."

"You are doing the right thing. His safety is most important. Besides, you said your uncle was a master of Kamiya Kasshin. So as long as you considered his training before sending him away, you didn't fail in that respect either." He gave Kaoru's hand a squeeze and the slight gesture made her feel better.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megumi gave Yahiko a slight bow. "Take care, Yahiko. See you in ten months."

Sano slapped him none too gently on the back. "Yeah, see ya Yahiko-CHAN!"

Yahiko growled, but resisted the urge to gnaw on his head. "See ya, Rooster Head."

Yahiko moved over to Kenshin and gave him a deep bow. "I see you as a father to me, Kenshin. Thank you for everything and I'll see you guys in ten months."

Kenshin felt a bit misty-eyed at Yahiko's statement and returned the bow. "Be good, Yahiko and train hard."

Yahiko nodded and turned to the already on the verge of tears Kaoru. He spoke quietly to her. "Hey, busu. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"I know, Yahiko. I can't help it though. You're like a little brother to me and I'm really going to miss you. Behave for my uncle, okay? He won't let you call him names. Name calling will only earn you no dinner and one thousand practice swings each day for a week."

Yahiko smiled. "I'll be good. You beat this Nakago guy." He hugged Kaoru in a very un-Yahiko like display of affection. She knelt down and hugged him tighter and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you like a brother, Yahiko. You stay safe and make sure you write if you need anything."

"Got it. And…" He began to mumble under his breath. "I love you like a sister."

Kaoru release him and he went over to Tsubame. "I'll be back in ten months. So, I guess I'll see ya later."

Tsubame gathered her courage and pecked him on the cheek. "Be careful, Yahiko."

The son of Tokyo Samurai turned a beet red and summoned his courage to return the affection. He pecked her on the cheek and ran back to Goku. "See you all later!"

He waved and then held on tight as Goku flew up into the air and took off. 

The Kenshin-gumi still had their mouths gaping after witnessing the display of affection between the pre-teens. Sano recovered first. "Hey, Kenshin. You better hurry up with Jouchan or Tsubame and Yahiko will be married first."

Poor Sano. He never saw the bokken coming straight for his head or the…tea tray?!

**THWACK**

**CLANG**

They all turned with horrified faces at Tsubame, cheeks aflame with a scowl on her face.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my! Sanosuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! You just embarrassed me and…oh I'm so sorry!" She ran out the gates toward the Akebeko. 

Sano headed for the gate. "I guess I had it coming. Who woulda thought it would be Tsubame to let me have it?" 

Megumi stepped up beside him. "I'll come with you. If you make her angry again you'll need someone to patch you up."

As they headed out you could hear their faint whispers. "Where did that tea tray come from anyway, Kitsune?"  
  
"Probably the same place as Kaoru's bokken."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Piccolo jumped right into Kaoru's next round of training. "It's time you learned the Solar Flare."

Kaoru stood on the other side of the yard and got ready to learn. 

Piccolo lifted up into the sky. "Up here, Kaoru."

She flew up to meet him and the Kenshin-gumi looked on in wonder. 

"To perform the Solar Flare, you must use your ki to magnify the sun's rays. This is a time buyer, much like the Split Form. It will temporarily blind your opponent so you may have time to catch your breath or make a getaway if you're losing."

Kaoru nodded and waited for him to continue. He gave her a few more pointers and floated back down to the ground. Chichi and Bulma handed out sunglasses to everyone. 

Kenshin looked at them quizzically. "What are these for, Chichi-dono?"

"The Solar Flare is meant to blind an opponent temporarily. The sunglasses will save you from being one of its victims." 

Kenshin donned his pair and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi and Z Warriors followed suit. Piccolo shouted up to Kaoru. "GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

She flashed a thumbs up sign and proceeded to increase her ki. She tried and it did indeed grow brighter, but not bright enough. 

"MORE ENERGY! POWER UP MORE!"

She did so and tried again. This time the surrounding area was bathed in blinding light. She floated back down. "Better?"

Gohan looked at her in amazement. "Two tries?! That's all it took?! I was working on that for weeks!"

Vegeta snorted at him. "That's because you're a half-breed with a Third Class father. Kaoru is the princess and one of the Saiyan Elite." 

"Vegeta, be nice. I will not have you picking on anybody in my house! Understood?"

Vegeta simply 'hmph'ed and turned his back to her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin sat on the porch watching Kaoru spar with herself. He was certainly glad Piccolo taught her that technique. Two Kaorus were a wonderful sight to behold. Everyone else had gone to bed except for Goku and Bulma who were discussing something inside. Kenshin heard Bulma head for her room and Goku stepped out onto the porch. 

"Can I ask you something, Goku?"

"Sure, Kenshin."

"How do you and the other Saiyans see Kaoru fighting when no one else can?"

"You mean like the time she fought Piccolo?"

Kenshin nodded. 

"Well, you first concentrate on their ki. Once you're concentrating on it, follow their movements in your mind. When you open your eyes, they should catch up to your mind."

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Thank you, Goku."

"Kenshin, I came out to let you know that I'll be going back to our world tomorrow with Bulma. She wants to pick up a few things and then we'll be back. Probably the day after tomorrow."

Kenshin nodded again and Goku stood. "Well, goodnight, Kenshin." He looked up in the air. "GOODNIGHT, KAORU!"

The yell distracted her and one half slammed into the other and they plummeted toward

the ground. She hit with a thud and turned an angry glare to Goku. "Goodnight, baka."

Goku turned with a slight smirk on his face. _Yep. Definitely Vegeta's sister._

Kenshin was by Kaoru's side, helping her stand. "Are you alright, Kaoru?"

"I'm fine, Kenshin. Goku just startled me." She gave him a smile and turned to go inside. "I guess I should go to bed. Goodnight, Kenshin."

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Not much happened the next day. Kaoru sparred with Piccolo before breakfast, Gohan after breakfast and before lunch, and Trunks after lunch and before dinner. Kenshin and Sanosuke were amazed at her progress. 

"I can't believe how fast Jouchan has become. It's almost like she's a whole different person."

Kenshin quickly agreed with the ex-gangster. "She has gotten much stronger. But, that's good. She only has ten more months to prepare for Nakago."

As she and Piccolo panted from their after dinner spar, Goku and Bulma reappeared in the yard. "Hello, everyone! We're back!" Bulma happily strode over to Kaoru.

"I thought you would be gone until tomorrow." Kaoru looked at Bulma and quirked up an eyebrow.

"We had planned on staying, but Goku still had enough energy to bring us back here. So, here we are! I went home to get you guys some presents from our world!" She happily began sorting through her bag of capsules.

A/N: I know this chapter is short and not much happened. I had to set up some stuff for the rest of the story. I could have put the gifts in this chapter as well, but then it would have been even longer before I updated. So, I decided to post what I had. I PROMISE that the next chapter will come in the next day or two. I have some time off so I WILL be writing. WEEHEE! Hope you liked! Please review and hugs and kisses to all who do! (Wow, I rhymed. Little things please me so.)


	8. Fun with the Future

Oh my! Did I REALLY post that?! Ugh, I can't believe how awful Chapter 7 was. I guess that's what I get for posting without pre-reading my work. I hope to redeem myself with Chapter 8, so here it is! Hope ya like and please review!

Disclaimer: Still belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Akira Toriyama. 

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 8: Fun with the Future

Everyone looked on anxiously as Bulma rummaged through her bag of capsules. "Ahah! Just what I was looking for. I have a bunch of presents in here for you guys, but first things first. Since, Kaoru has been kind enough to take us in, I brought her a big present." She turned to Kaoru and motioned for her to follow.

"Kaoru, do you mind if I do a little redecorating?" Bulma repeatedly tossed up one capsule and caught it, waiting for the answer.

"Well, I guess I don't mind. If I don't like it, can it be fixed?" Kaoru chewed her bottom lip uncertainly.

"Of course! If you don't like it, I'll get rid of it. Easy as 1-2-3." She flashed Kaoru a smile and tapped the top of the capsule. She tossed it into the center of the bedroom and a cloud of smoke appeared. 

Kaoru stepped into her bedroom and waited for the last bit of smoke to clear. When it did, the entire Kenshin-gumi gasped at how beautiful and exotic it was. Misao walked up beside Kaoru and turned to her. "Kaoru, this is absolutely gorgeous." 

Kaoru stepped up to the huge bed Bulma had given her and looked it over. It was quite far off the ground, with a set of two steps leading up to it. The sheets were a rich burgundy and made of satin. The large, plush comforter was a seductive swirl of color. The same burgundy as the sheets adorned the fabric, but the predominate color was a dark gold. The entire bed was surrounded by ivory colored mosquito netting. Kaoru walked up and ran a hand down the satin and over the soft comforter. "Oh my goodness! Bulma, I could never accept something like this." 

Bulma gave her another flashy smile. "Kaoru, don't worry about cost if that's the problem. My dad and I are the ones who invented these capsules. So, it's really not a problem at all to give these to you."

Kaoru couldn't take her eyes off the bed. "Thank you, Bulma. I love it!"

Bulma went back to her gift giving. "Kenshin, you're up next!" She walked over to his room and popped out another capsule. Another bed appeared, but this one was more simple and manly than Kaoru's elaborate one. The headboard was a regular rectangle with no adornments or pattern on it. There were no posts as on Kaoru's and the sheets were made of cotton and the deepest shade of blue. "Why don't you try it out?"

Kenshin eyed it warily. "Is it safe? The mattress seems to be moving."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Kenshin, would I give you something that wasn't safe?" She gave him a gentle push in the direction of the bed and he stopped and turned an uncertain glance to everyone before continuing. He sat on the edge and sank in while a ripple of movement went across the bed. 

Kenshin jumped up from the bed and glared at it. "It tried to swallow me!"

Trunks laughed at him. "It's called a waterbed. The mattress is filled with water instead of the regular cushions people use." He grabbed Misao's hand and gently set the both of them on the bed. He gave Misao a glance to let her know it was another 'get Aoshi' move. He leaned back and Misao did the same, giggling the whole time. He shifted a bit to cause a dip in the center of the bed and Misao shrieked as she slid down into the dip, coming to rest right next to Trunks. 

This caused the desired reaction and Aoshi couldn't take much more. "That's enough, Trunks. You are taking too many liberties with Misao. You and I are going to step outside now." The quiet voice held heavy tones of anger and Trunks smirked at Misao.

"It worked, Misao." Trunks winked at her.

"Don't hurt him if he wants to fight." Misao was very concerned. It shouldn't have been that easy to set Aoshi off. She was certain it was more of a big brother concern than a man loving a woman concern. 

Trunks stepped outside and everyone followed. "What is it, Aoshi?"

"You have taken it too far with Misao. She is too young for you to act in such a manner with her."

Misao's heart sank. Just as she feared, the big brother concern. 

Trunks clenched his fists. _Damn! He's more stubborn than I thought. _"I don't wish to fight with you, Aoshi. Misao is old enough to make her own decisions and I would never do anything to harm her."

Aoshi swiftly drew a kodachi and placed the tip by Trunks's throat. "If you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear I will end your life."

Trunks merely pushed the tip away and glared at Aoshi. "Didn't I say before that if you wanted to kill those who hurt Misao, you should have taken your own life long ago? I still firmly believe that statement."

He turned to go back into the house leaving the silent man outside. Everyone followed except for Misao. She looked at Aoshi with tears in her eyes. "Why do you still see me as a child? I'm old enough to be married by now. I'm not the little girl you left behind."

She fled back into the house and Aoshi sat on the porch to try and clear his mind.

Everyone went to bed, agreeing to resume the gifts the next day. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sano hopped from foot to foot eager to receive his gift. Bulma had been searching through her load of capsules, trying to find the one she had for him. "Here it is!"

She tapped the capsule and there in front of Sanosuke was a bar, complete with every kind of alcohol he could imagine. His eyes lit up and he began to look over each bottle. "Hey, I can't read most of these!!"

Misao walked over and picked up a bottle. "These are labeled with English characters.

It doesn't really matter though, does it? You'll just end up drinking all of them, not caring what they're called."

Sano grinned at her. "Too true, Weasel."

Misao grit her teeth to keep from retorting. She had made the decision to act more mature to snag her man. Bickering with Sano was not the mature thing to do.

Bulma pulled out another capsule and shouted out to Aoshi that it was his turn. He calmly walked over to Bulma and waited. When the smoke cleared a stack of books was there. He walked over to it and began to scan the titles. Most were books on learning foreign languages, but one caught his eye since it seemed out of place. 'Thawing the Heart: A Guide on Learning To Love'. He was about to ask Bulma about it, but she was talking to Misao.

Misao squealed happily. "Thank you so much, Bulma! This is going to be great!" She dashed off to find Kaoru.

Bulma then turned to Megumi and pulled out a book. "This book contains cures for all sorts of illnesses. We have more technology in our world than this one, so I figured this book would be helpful."

Megumi flipped through and her eyes grew round. "This has cures and remedies for things we have no information on yet. It even tells you how to diagnose them. Thank you a hundred times over."

Bulma nodded politely and made her way to Kaoru's room. "If you all excuse Chichi and myself, we have some work to do." Chichi stood and walked to Kaoru's room with Bulma.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Kenshin chopped the vegetables for lunch, Sano sauntered into the kitchen, slightly drunk. "So, how was the new bed, Kenshin?"

"It was quite nice, Sano. Once sessha realized the bed wouldn't swallow him it was very comfortable." He smiled at Sano who had a drunken flush to his cheeks. "I see you've been enjoying your gift as well."

"Of course! She gave it to me to enjoy, right? I ain't gonna waste it."

He plopped down at the table to wait for the food. "Isn't Jouchan training today?"

Kenshin gave Sano a perplexed look. "Goku said Chichi-dono and Bulma-dono wanted her to relax today. But, you can hear pained sounds coming from her room. I wanted to go in and check on her, but Chichi-dono met me at the door with a frying pan and said if I didn't want to get hit, then I needed to leave."

Sano just nodded and didn't say anything else. He was just about to put his head on the table to sleep a bit before lunch when a loud shout jolted him out of his half-asleep state.

"GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" Misao could be heard yelling and all the men went running. Aoshi got there first and flung the door back, only to be pounded in the head by Chichi with her frying pan. 

She growled at them. "LOOK HERE! WE ARE IN THE MIDST OF SOME VERY

IMPORTANT EVENTS. THESE GIRLS WILL BE UNCOMFORTABLE, BUT YOU CAN NOT AND WILL NOT SEE THEM UNTIL IT IS TIME! UNDERSTOOD?" The frying pan was waved about as she spoke and the men backed up very timidly. 

"We understand, Chichi-dono." Kenshin fled from the hall with Sano and a banged up Aoshi close behind. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru was lying on her new bed with an icepack, courtesy of Capsule Corp., on her eyebrows. Misao was next to her, similarly afflicted. "That was very painful, Kaoru."

"I know, Misao. But, Bulma said it was a small price to pay for beauty."

Bulma and Chichi came back into the room with a large bowl and long strips of paper. "All right, ladies. Tip # 2: No man can resist super-smooth legs. So, we're going to wax them." 

Kaoru eyed the equipment. "Chichi, how exactly does waxing work?"

Chichi simply motioned for both girls to sit in front of her and Bulma. Each put hot wax on one leg of each girl, put a strip of paper on and pulled down. Two loud shouts rang out. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Goku and Vegeta flinched at the sound. Goku looked at Vegeta uncertainly. "Do you think we should tell Chichi and Bulma to go easy on the girls?"

"Kakkarot, Kaoru is the Saiyan Princess. She can handle it. Plus, do you really want to tell your wife to stop? She has a frying pan with her."

Goku's eyes got big and he gulped. "They'll be fine."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Five minutes later, all was silent. Kaoru and Misao were admiring their newly smooth legs. "Oh my gosh! You guys were right! This is great!" Misao ran a hand over one leg again. They were waxed and ready for a bath. 

Chichi popped a capsule and a tall structure was in Kaoru's room. "What's this, Chichi?"

"It's a shower. Much quicker than a bath. Use this." Chichi showed them how to turn the knobs and then she and Bulma left the room to give the girls some privacy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chichi and Bulma sat eating lunch with everyone else who was eerily silent. Finally, Bulma had enough. "WHAT?!"

Vegeta spoke. "Woman, no one said anything."

"That's the problem, Vegeta. Usually, someone is talking but for some reason today everyone is quiet. What's going on?"

Sano decided to answer. "There was an awful lot of yelling coming from the girls."

Chichi giggled. "We're giving them make-overs. You'll see our handiwork tonight."

She and Bulma rose from the table and took two plates back to the girls.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru and Misao had showered and spent the rest of the day trying on different outfits. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano had kept trying to listen in when they heard laughter coming from the room, but were soon found out and all three had fallen victim to Bulma's screeching and Chichi's beloved pan. 

Kaoru and Misao sat patiently as Bulma finished their make-up and Chichi did their hair. 

Kaoru looked at Bulma. "Why are you fixing us up like this, anyway?"

"Honey, you and Misao deserve those two men you're after. Problem is, they see you as too young, so we're going to fix that tonight. You're going to be absolutely irresistible."

Misao grinned at Kaoru with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

Chichi clapped her hands. "Now, we learn the routine and songs."

Kaoru and Misao looked at her and both had the same intelligent response. "Huh?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin had finished putting up the laundry and was peacefully sitting outside when Bulma and Chichi showed up in front of him, smiling like idiots. 

__

Uh-oh. I don't like this one bit. 

Chichi grabbed his arm and led him into the training hall while Bulma went off to find Aoshi.

Soon everyone was assembled in the training hall. Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano and Megumi were sitting on the floor, while Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and both Trunks were standing against the wall behind them. 

Bulma began speaking. "I wanted to familiarize the people of this world with this device here." She pulled out a small stereo from her bag. "This is a stereo."

The Kenshin-gumi sat closer so they could see. "It plays music. Don't ask about all the details because we could be here all night." She pushed the play button on the CD portion of the controls and her Linkin Park CD started to play. 

Sano looked at it, horrified. "You trapped someone in there! You're a witch!"

Megumi hit him on the head. "Baka tori-atama. Do you really think they would hurt anyone?"

Bulma giggled. "They aren't trapped. This…"she pulled out her CD, "is called a CD. Music is recorded onto it and then you use the stereo to play it." She popped a capsule open and a small box, a microphone, and four speakers were on the floor.

"This is a karaoke set. This little screen shows you the words to a song, you sing into

the microphone which makes your voice louder, and the sound comes out of the speakers."

She smiled at the awestruck Meiji dwellers and waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, I just wanted to explain it because we are about to amaze you with two extremely beautiful women who have been under-appreciated by some stupid men."

On cue, Misao and Kaoru walked through the training hall door and were met with wolf whistles from Trunks, Gohan and surprisingly, Sano.

Misao was wearing a pair of black leather pants (not the shiny vinyl but the matte leather) and a shiny royal blue tank top. The sides of her hair were pulled up in a bun with the rest flowing freely down to her mid-thighs. Kaoru was wearing a pair of close fitting white pants with white tennis shoes. Her top was a white tank top that showed a considerable portion of her midriff. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail and curled.

Kenshin's jaw hit the floor. _My God! She looks like an angel. _

HOT! HOT! HOT!

Shut up, Battousai.

Aw, you're no fun.

Aoshi was stoic as ever on the outside, but inside he was drooling. _She's too young for me, but she IS definitely gorgeous._

Sano broke the tension in the room. "You girls look HOT!"

Megumi snapped at him to shut up, but looked a bit on the jealous side. 

Misao stepped forward. "Um, we're supposed to s-sing for you t-tonight." She started to shake and Kaoru put a hand on her arm. 

"Are you all right?"

"You go first. I'm too nervous."

Kaoru smiled at Misao and nodded. "We'll be singing. This is all because we're looked at like little girls in some men's eyes and we most definitely are not!" She put a hand on her hip without realizing it and the men had to silently agree that such a hip could not belong to a child.

She looked over at Misao who was sitting nervously off to the side and smiled, trying to calm the shaken girl. 

She gave Bulma the go-ahead nod and the music started up. Some music with a Middle Eastern influence started up and a few seconds into it, a heavy drum began to beat. Kaoru swung her hips in time with the drumbeats and then began to sing.

****

Kaoru:

Oh, you know I have seen

A sky without sun, a man with no nation

Saints strapped up in chains

A song with no name for lack of imagination

(The Z men are standing behind her to provide the backup voices)

****

Z men:

Ya na he, Ya he, Ya na he

****

Kaoru:

And I have seen

Darker than ebony

****

Z men:

Ya na he, Ya he, Ya na he

****

Kaoru: 

A now it seems that I

Without your eyes could never be

(The music picks up the pace and Kaoru swings her hips in time to the music)

****

Kaoru with Z men:

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

****

Kaoru:

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

(Z men sing in a different language Kay-san doesn't know! But it sounds really cool!)

****

Kaoru:

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

(Sort of moan that seems to have a middle-eastern feel to it)

Oh, you know I have seen

A woman of means in rags and begging for pleasure

Crossed a river of salt 

Just after I rode a ship that sunk in the desert

****

Z men:

Ya na he, Ya he, Ya na he

****

Kaoru:

And I have seen 

Darker than ebony

****

Z men: 

Ya na he, Ya he, Ya na he

****

Kaoru:

And now it seems that I

Without your eyes could never be

****

Kaoru with Z men:

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over the seven oceans 

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

****

Kaoru:

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors 

And I could not find eyes like yours

(The Z men with that language again!)

****

Kaoru: 

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors 

And I could not find eyes like yours

(Some sort of moaning sound that seems to have a middle-eastern feel to it. Longer and more elaborate than the first.)

(Kaoru stands with feet shoulder-width apart, arms to her side. She's in front of the microphone; the Z men surround her in a half-circle. They all sing in the foreign language.)

****

Kaoru:

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

(Kaoru makes eye contact with Kenshin and holds it until the end of the song)

****

Kaoru with Z men:

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

****

Kaoru:

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

(Softly)

Ooooooooooh.

Kaoru smiled while everyone applauded wildly, except for Kenshin who was still spellbound from their earlier eye contact. She looked over to Misao who seemed ready to pass out. She made her way over to her. "Misao? Are you all right?"

Misao shook her head slowly. "I feel sick."

Kaoru put an arm around her shoulder in a half-hug. "It's actually kind of fun! There's nothing to be afraid of."

Misao nodded slowly and took a deep breath. She glanced over to the crowd and looked at Aoshi. _All this so I can be with Aoshi-sama. Aoshi-sama. Aoshi-sama._

His name became a mantra in her head as she walked over to the microphone. Bulma stepped up and stopped her. She whispered to her. "Remember, your dance moves are intricate." She put a headset on Misao, so she could move freely. Trunks gave Misao an encouraging smile and she felt less nervous.

She smiled and nodded to Bulma to start. A steady drumbeat started up and Misao spoke.

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too

And I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go

And just listen

(She starts to sing and points her finger accusingly)

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl

(Starts to shake her hips sharply from side to side)

Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world

Always saying little girl, don't step into the club

Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancin's what I love

Kinky, kinky, wa

Kinky, kinky, waaaa

Kinky, kinky, wa

(Heavy breathing)

I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy

(Claps hands once and walks from one side of the 'crowd' to the other, swaying her hips and moving her arms side to side over her head {think club-dancing})

But I feel like talking, feel like dancin' when I see this guy

What's practical, what's logical

(Spins around and shrugs shoulders)

What the hell, who cares?

All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there

(Puts hands on head and rotates it in a circle)

I'm a slave for you

(Goes back to twisting her hips seductively)

I can not hold it

I can not control it

I'm a slave for you

I won't deny it

I'm not trying to hide it

(Her hands start out in front of her chest and as she leans back and rolls her body out and then back in starting from chest to knees, her hands follow the movement. Not sure I got the idea across.) 

Baby, don't you wanna 

Dance upon me

I know the time and place

Oh baby don't you wanna 

Dance upon me

Because you know my name, my name

(Whispers)

You ready?

Let's go

(Swings hair and hips with the music and runs a hand suggestively over her hip)

Like that?

(Spins around and has one hand over her head that she leisurely brings from the back of her head around, pulling some of her loose hair over her shoulder with it.)

Y'all watch me

(Singing again)

(Swirls hips in a circular motion with 'kinky, kinky' and with 'wa' slows it down. Has her hands on her hips to accentuate the motion.)

Kinky, kinky, wa

Kinky, kinky, waaaa

Kinky, kinky, wa

(Heavy breathing)(Swirls hips quickly with the breathing.)

I really wanna dance

Tonight with you (points to Aoshi)

I really want to

But would ya want me to?

I really wanna dance 

Tonight with you

I really want to

(Turns sideways and shifts shoulders up and down)

But would ya want me to?

Baby, don't you wanna 

Dance upon me

I know the time and place

(Faces them again and lowers head but keeps eye contact with Aoshi, raises her hand to beckon him by rolling her wrist around)

Oh baby, don't you wanna 

Dance upon me

Because you know my name, my name

I'm a slave for you

(Slowly runs a hand from her shoulder, down the middle of her chest, and spreads both hands across to rest on her hips)

I can not hold it

I can not control it

I'm a slave for you (Holds one hand on a her temple and rolls her body going from chest to hips on the word 'slave.')

I won't deny it

I'm not trying to hide it, baby

(Swirls hips again)

Kinky, kinky, wa

Kinky, kinky, waaa

Kinky, kinky, wa

(Heavy breathing)

Kinky, kinky, wa

Kinky, kinky, waaa

Kinky, kinky, wa

(Heavy breathing)

I'm a slave for you (Dips down with hands on knees, which she spreads and closes quickly on the word 'slave.')

I can not hold it

I can not control it

I'm a slave (rolls hips slowly once, one hand pressed to her abdomen, the other on her forehead) for you

I won't deny it

I'm not trying to hide it

(Turns so she's sideways again and twists her head quickly flinging her hair around to look at the guys.)

(Whispers)

Like that?

Shock, is the only word to describe what everyone felt. Kaoru's performance was amazing, but there is no word to describe what Misao just did. She managed to seduce every male in the room, except for the married ones and Kenshin, with just a song and dance routine. Aoshi couldn't look away from her. Any thoughts he had about her being a little girl were just blasted out of his head by her performance. That was definitely no child he saw standing there now.

Misao and Kaoru rushed out of the training hall to change. 

"Bulma-dono? Where are they going?" Kenshin wanted to speak to Kaoru, but it didn't seem like that would happen now.

"Well, Kenshin, they are now going to perform slow songs. You've had the upbeat, fast, shake it songs, so here comes the ballads."

"Up beat, shake it songs?" Kenshin asked uncertainly while Sano snickered.

Megumi was very jealous by this point. "Why didn't you ask me to perform? I would have done much better than a silly little Tanuki and Weasel." She flipped her hair over her shoulder arrogantly.

Aoshi turned a cold gaze to her. "I seriously doubt you would have done better than what Misao just did."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Kaoru was…wow. That's all I can say to describe it."

Sano leaned over close to Megumi. "You could put on a private performance for me later, Kitsune."

Sano went flying over everyone's head and splatted against a wall.

Goku looked over at Vegeta. "Are you sure she's not a Saiyan?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Twenty minutes later, the two performers entered the training hall again. Sano had returned to his original seat, but had a bandage wrapped around his head. 

Misao was now wearing a pair of loose fitting black slacks and a powder blue button up shirt. The first button on the shirt was just above her cleavage. Her hair had been arranged in a style where it looked as if it folded in, in the back of her head and only a few bangs remained dusted across her forehead. Kaoru was wearing a black dress that was just below her knees in back but above her knees in the front, with a ruffle around the hem. It had wide shoulder straps and her hair was pulled into a bun held with black lacquered chopsticks.

Misao stepped forward. "I'll go first this time." She took the guitar Chichi was holding and sat on a stool they placed in the middle of the floor.

"I didn't know you could play guitar, Misao." Aoshi looked her over, admiring how beautiful she looked.

She gave him a sad smile. "There are lots of things you don't know about me, Aoshi-sama. And many you haven't made an attempt to learn."

Ouch. Those words stung painfully for Aoshi. He kept silent and waited for her to start.

She began to strum the guitar and where she had been a temptress before, she was a sad and lonely angel now.

Could your heart ever be mine?

Your arms hold me so close to you 

All through the night

Your eyes gaze into mine

Saying I should believe you

I always do I don't know why

Cause you taught me a lesson the hard way one time

Told me you loved me, but then changed your mind

I never told no one how I hurt down inside until now

Sleep on

Could your heart ever be mine?

My arms hold you so close to me

All through the night

My heart warned me this time

But I need to believe you so I do

Just for tonight

But you taught me a lesson the hard way one time

Promised to love me, but then changed your mind

I never told no one how I hurt down inside until now

Sleep on, sleep on

She strummed a few more chords and then stood and gave the guitar back to Chichi.

Trunks spoke to her. "That was really sad, Misao. Did you write that?"

Misao nodded 'yes' and sat down to watch Kaoru's performance. 

Aoshi's mind was in a whirl. _She wrote that. That song with such deep sorrow was from her and it follows exactly what I did to her. How could I have been such a fool and so selfish to do that to her? Oh, Misao, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

Kaoru stood in front of the microphone and the music began.

Uuuunnnn, yeah

My friends say you're so in to me

And that you need me desperately

They say you say we're so complete

But I need to hear it straight from you

If you want me to believe it's true

I've been waiting for so long it hurts

I wanna hear you say the words

Please

Don't, don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back, and just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

Oh if you love me so

Don't let me be the last to know

Oooh, yeah

Oooooh, yeah baby

Your body language says so much

I feel it in the way you touch

Till you say the words it's not enough

Come on and tell me you're in love

Please

Don't, don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back and just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

Oh, if you love me so

Don't let me be the last to know

Oooh, yeah

Come on baby

Come on darlin'

Yeah

Come on let me be the one

Come on now

Ooooh, yeah

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

And I don't want to wait another day

(spoken)

I wanna feel the way you feel, so come on

(singing again)

Don't, don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back and just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

(spoken)

So baby, if you love me

(singing)

Don't let me be the last to know

She opened her eyes, which had been closed for half the song and saw Kenshin immediately. His eyes were misty and you could tell, even if he didn't say anything in that instant, that he loved her without a doubt, unconditionally. Kaoru was his and he was Kaoru's. The sheer intensity of his gaze left Kaoru speechless and she almost broke down in tears right there. She went to sit next to Kenshin, knowing what was to come next. The poor unsuspecting guys were in for it.

Bulma brought out the second microphone and set it next to the first in front of the small television screen for the karaoke set. 

"Alright, Misao and Aoshi. You guys get to do a duet. Come on. Up you go." Chichi pulled on both of them to get them started on standing and then gently pushed them towards the microphones.

Aoshi started to panic. "Misao, what's going on?"

"We're singing a duet, Aoshi-sama." The calmness in her voice was getting to him. She spoke as if this were an everyday occurrence. 

"Misao, I don't sing."

"Well, you will now, won't you?" She turned a pleading gaze to him and he remembered the words to the song she wrote. He couldn't let her down again. 

He sighed inaudibly and nodded his agreement.

Misao would have squealed for joy if she weren't playing the part of the dejected admirer. Yes, it was all an act on her part. She didn't write that song, but when she heard it and it reminded her of Aoshi, they devised a little plan. It seemed to be doing the trick, too.

Aoshi placed himself in front of the screen and Misao stood to the side. Bulma was holding a booklet and chose a song for them. "This one's perfect. Here we go." She pushed a few buttons and the machine started up.

****

Misao:

I'd like to run away from you

But if I were to leave you

I would die

I'd like to break the chains you put around me

And yet I'll never try

****

Aoshi:

No matter what you do 

You drive me crazy

I'd rather be alone

But then I know my life would be so empty

As soon as you were gone

Impossible to live with you

But I could never live without you

For whatever you do

****

Misao: For whatever you do

****

Both: I never, never, never want to be in love

With anyone but you

****

Misao:

You make me sad, you make me strong

You make me mad, you make me long for you

****

Aoshi: You make me long for you

****

Both: You make me live

You make me die

****

Misao: 

You make me laugh

You make me cry for you

****

Aoshi: You make me cry for you

****

Both: I hate you

Then I love you

Then I love you

Then I hate you

****

Misao: 

Then I love you

I love you more

****

Both: For whatever you do

I never, never, never want to be in love

With anyone but you

****

Aoshi:

You treat me wrong

You treat me right

You let me be

You make me fight with you

****

Misao: I could never live without you

****

Both: You make me high

You bring me down

You set me free

You hold me bound to you

I hate you 

Then I love you

Then I love you

Then I hate you

****

Aoshi: Then I love you more

****

Both: For whatever you do

**Misao:** Whatever you do

****

Both: I never, never, never, want to be in love 

With anyone but you

****

Aoshi: I never, never, never

****

Misao: I never, never, never

****

Both: I never, never, never want to be in love

With anyone but you

But you

By the end of the song, they were singing to each other, lost in their own little world. Misao never thought she would see anything so beautiful as her Aoshi-sama's eyes when they weren't so cold. When she looked now, they were a dark blue instead of a cloudy gray. They were filled with warm affection instead of indifference. She wanted to reach up and brush his hair back to get a better view, but didn't want to spoil the moment. After a few seconds, Aoshi broke the gaze and moved to sit back down. Misao followed and sat next to him, a little closer than usual.

Chichi looked at Kaoru and Kenshin. "Your turn!"

"Oro! Kaoru, sessha can't sing!" Kenshin tried to stay planted firmly on the floor, but with Gohan grabbing the back of his gi, he couldn't get loose, so he gave in.

"Oh, Kenshin it isn't that bad."

"You obviously haven't heard sessha sing." He mumbled low enough for only Kaoru to hear.

She muffled a giggle and Bulma gave them a smirk. "I've had the perfect song for you guys picked out all day."

She punched in the buttons and it started.

****

Kenshin:

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart 

Can you hear it sings?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change

Winter to spring

But I love you 

Until the end of days

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

(Kaoru watches him through his singing. His voice is smooth and wonderful, obviously not as bad as he thinks he is. {Think Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman's voices in Moulin Rouge. That's how I'd like to think they sound.})

****

Kaoru:

Suddenly the world

Seems such a perfect place

Suddenly we lose with such a perfect grace

(Kenshin and Kaoru look at each other as they sing the next line)

****

Both: Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

****

Kaoru: It all revolves around you

(They continue to steal glances at each other throughout the song.)

****

Both:

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing a lilt of this song 

And I'll be there

By your side

Storm clouds may gather

And storms may collide

(Kenshin looks at Kaoru)  
**Kenshin:** But I love you

(Kaoru continues the eye contact with Kenshin)

****

Kaoru: I love you

(They go back to stealing glances)

****

Kenshin: Until the end of time

****

Kaoru: Until the end of time

****

Both: Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

Oh come what may

Come what may

I will love you

**Kaoru:** I will love you

(Looking at each other and maintaining eye contact)

****

Kaoru: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

(Kaoru's eyes have teared up and are about to spill over and Kenshin's are just as bad.)

****

Both: 

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

The song ended and Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand to lead her to his room. "I think we need to talk."

Kaoru just nodded and followed. 

Aoshi and Misao kept looking at each other, but neither would say anything. Bulma and Chichi cleared everyone out of the training hall, so they would have some privacy.

A/N: Okay, that was the HARDEST thing I've ever written! Never done songs before. So, how did I do? Is it okay or should I leave it to the pros? Please, please, PLEASE review this chapter if nothing else! I'm very unsure about this one. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone since I kinda built up Chapter 8 as one that would make up for a crappy chapter 7. Oh, the songs, in order of appearance:

'Eyes Like Yours' by Shakira

'Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears

'Sleep On' by Allison Krauss

'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' by Britney Spears

'I Love You Then I Hate You' duet by Celine Dion and Luciano Pavarotti

'Come What May' duet by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge

All these songs are wonderful, so buy the CD's if you don't already have them! (Especially Moulin Rouge, damn that Ewan McGregor has one hell of a sexy voice when he sings. I can just see Kenshin singing like him.)

Yes, I realize that song with Aoshi and Misao would be perfect for Sano and Megumi, but I don't really like that couple and I don't think I'd do a very good job with them, so I'm not going to attempt it. Anyway, please review! Hugs and kisses!


	9. Kenshin The Baka

Hi ya! I had this chapter written a few weeks ago, but then all that business happened with FF.net. Finally, after about 2 months, you get Chapter 9! How 'bout them apples?! 

MASSIVE OOCness from Kenshin. And I do mean MASSIVE. Just wanted to warn you! ^_^

Disclaimer : Not mine.

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 9: Kenshin the Baka

Kaoru stood in Kenshin's room, waiting for him to speak. He motioned for her to sit but with that dress on, it would show more than she was comfortable with. She gave a short bark of laughter in her mind. _I was just swinging my hips around like a whore and I worry about modesty NOW!_ She had no doubts about her performance before and while it was going on, but after the fact she wished for nothing more than to take some of it back. The words reflected her feelings exactly, but the motions were embarrassing to her in retrospect. Kaoru shook her head at Kenshin. "Sorry. I can't really sit in this dress." She gave a shy smile and Kenshin returned it. 

"Okay, we can talk standing or you can change first. Whichever you prefer, Kaoru."

"We can stand, Kenshin. I'm still too wound up to sit anyway."

Kenshin's eyes softened as he looked at her. She was strikingly beautiful in that dress, but he couldn't tell her. There was a nagging fear in his mind and he needed to put her efforts for his affection on hold. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Kaoru, we need to put all of this to a stop for now. Your battle with Nakago will be difficult as it is. Building a relationship cannot be a priority right now."

Kaoru's eyes widened and her breaths grew short as she struggled against her oncoming tears. "Kenshin, I've waited and tried for so long to get you to notice me as something more than a friend. And now, it happens and you say we have to put a stop to it. I can't accept that and I won't."

Kenshin sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He wished with everything he was, that he didn't have to do this, but Kaoru left him no options. "Why are you being so stubborn? You aren't the only one involved in this. Others are counting on you to defeat this monster and you're worried about some little crush you have on me? I have things to think about as well. Did you ever stop to consider that? Don't be so selfish."

Kaoru felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "How can you say such things? Of course I worry about all of the things that are happening. I'm scared out of my wits. I've been sheltered and protected for my entire life and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to fight some madman who, as I am now, could kill me with a simple flick of the wrist. I don't want to die without letting you know my feelings. Plus, if this is meant to be, we can work through this together while building our relationship." Kaoru smiled hopefully at Kenshin. 

__

Kaoru, please don't make me do this. Please, just let it go. But, Kaoru wasn't about to back down and Kenshin knew it. He summoned all his willpower and did the unthinkable. The reversed-blade sword was pulled from the sheath and the dull edge placed against Kaoru's neck. Amber eyes glared at Kaoru and she began to tremble and choke on her sobs. "Listen, Kaoru. I already tried to be nice, but you won't listen. Maybe if you would stop thinking about yourself, you'd hear what people are saying. I never asked for your love and I never accepted it. Why don't you give it to someone 

who actually wants to be with you?" Kenshin stepped back, sheathed his sword and swiftly left the room.

Kaoru slid down the wall she was backed against and fell into a heap on the floor. Her small frame shook with uncontrollable sobs and she couldn't comprehend anything for a while. Kenshin had placed himself against the wall right outside his door, listening to Kaoru. He wanted desperately to run in there, apologize and tell her he loved her over and over. The battle with Nakago kept surfacing in his mind. He didn't intend on doing that to Kaoru. But when she said he could kill her with a flick of the wrist, that was it. She needed to put her heart and soul into training and she couldn't do that if she was giving her heart to Kenshin. Kenshin's lip began to tremble as he listened to Kaoru sob and gasp for breath every now and then from crying so hard. He left the dojo before anyone could find out what was going on.

Kaoru couldn't stop crying. The harder she tried to stop, the harder she cried. She finally gave in and let all of her emotions from the past few months escape. She cried for her newfound identity, for all the injuries she received in training that she couldn't lament, for Yahiko leaving, for the future of Japan, for the fact that she had to kill, and she cried the most about her encounter with Kenshin just now. When she felt she could no longer cry, she picked herself up and tried to compose herself. She got her shaking down to a minimum and began to think. As she thought, her sorrow gave way to anger and her anger to rage. She began the deep breathing exercises Piccolo had taught her to calm down. She would just have to settle for civility with Kenshin. There was no way she could be friends with him for a while, not after what he just did to her. Kaoru came to the conclusion that she would focus entirely on training. She would become stronger, she would defeat Nakago, and she would treat Kenshin just as coldly as he treated her. _To hell with civility. That baka's gone too far._ She left Kenshin's room for her own and went to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

During that whole ordeal, Misao and Aoshi just kept eyeing each other, too shy to make the first comment. Finally, Misao broke the silence. "So, Aoshi-sama, did you enjoy the performance?"

Aoshi smirked mentally. _Aoshi-sama again, is it? The little flower must not be as confident as she seemed to be earlier. _"It was very nice, Misao."

Misao's emotions were a mix of joy, disbelief and last but not least, anger. "I'm glad you liked it! Wait a minute. 'Nice?' All you can say is 'nice?' Aoshi, a bowl of miso or a cup of tea is 'nice.' I just sang THREE songs! You know how adamant I am about avoiding Jiya's singing parties and then I sing not one, not two, but three songs and all you can say is 'NICE?!'"

Aoshi calmly watched her rant with one raised eyebrow and a small smile on his face. He tuned out Misao and just sat watching her, lost in his own observations. _Misao certainly gets prettier when she's angry. Her cheeks flush, her lips get redder and fuller, she tends to growl which shows off her perfect teeth. Her eyes shimmer with tears…wait a second. Tears? _The alarm finally went off in Aoshi's mind and he began to scoot over to Misao. "Misao, please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hearing Aoshi's voice, Misao quit yelling and she blinked hard a few times so she wouldn't cry. "Misao, you know I'm not very good with words. I didn't know how much my comment would hurt you. I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel any better,

I avoid ALL of Jiya's parties, but I sang a song with you."

Aoshi had no idea why, but that comment set off a fresh wave of tears in Misao. Almost in a panic, he pulled Misao over into his lap and cuddled her. And when that action caused even MORE tears, the poor former okashira was ready to pull his hair out. 

"Misao, I don't know what to do to help you!" He couldn't hide his panic and Misao began to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

And now, the poor man thought Misao had lost her mind. _Oh gods! I've driven her insane! Misao, I'm so sorry!_ Misao pulled back enough to look up at him. 

She smiled a bright smile and giggled at his lost expression. "I was crying because I was so happy. You actually sang with me. That's something I've wanted to hear for a long time, you sing. I don't know why, it was just one of those things. I guess since you have such a nice speaking voice." Misao blushed when she said the word 'nice' remembering all the earlier trouble and Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her. She decided to push on and pretend she didn't notice it. "And then, you actually showed affection. I've wanted that for a long time, too." She ducked her head down to hide her blush and Aoshi tightened his hold on her. She snuggled into his chest and absent-mindedly began playing with the folds in his shirt.

A thought struck Aoshi and he spoke up. "Misao, what are your feelings for Trunks?"

Misao got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well, he's a cute kid. Got his father's attitude though. Gotta watch out for that."

Aoshi growled slightly. "You know what I mean, Misao. The other Trunks."

Misao smiled slightly. "Trunks is a very good friend. He's helped me a lot with you actually. He provided moral support and all that flirting made me feel appreciated for once. It's not a big deal in his world to flirt like that. He didn't mean to be disrespectful in any way. But, that's as far as it goes. I'm not in love with him, if that's what you're asking."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Just outside the shoji, Trunks pumped his fist in the air and smiled widely. _Finally got your man, Misao._ He turned one last glance to the closed door before heading to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao looked at Aoshi after she finished speaking and wanted to cry all over again. He was smiling. A true smile, not the fake ones he used at the Aoiya to make them leave him alone. She reached up hesitatingly to touch his cheek. Her hand traveled upwards to touch the small creases that formed by his eyes, and then drifted back downwards to his lips. She realized he was biting his lip, fighting against something. That small, vulnerable gesture made her insides melt and she pulled his head down and gave him a small, chaste kiss on one cheek, then the other, and gathered her courage to place one on his mouth. 

Aoshi was trying to fight against the urge to kiss her, but she was making it very difficult. He returned her small kiss, but didn't deepen it. _Not yet. Not all at once. We'll do this slowly._ He stood up and placed her on the ground, then kissed her forehead. 

Misao started to make a whining sound in protest, but Aoshi put a hand up to silence her. "Don't try to rush things, Misao. I still have a lot to sort out and I can't devote my whole

self to you just yet, but I can give you small pieces as I heal." Misao smiled widely at him. 

"I won't rush you. But, you already know that my entire self has been given to you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting. I love you." For the first time in her life, Misao didn't need to struggle with the words.

Aoshi returned her smile and smoothed some hair away from her forehead. "You do know that this makes sharing a room more difficult." 

Misao giggled and headed toward their room they were sharing in the dojo. "Aoshi no hentai. Behave yourself." 

Aoshi's eyes glinted playfully. "Oh, I can behave just fine. It's you I'm worried about behaving."

Misao blushed and gave Aoshi a half-hearted punch in the arm. "AOSHI!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin watched sadly as Kaoru powered up and swung at Goku again as he disappeared and reappeared in various places. "GOKU! You have that stupid speed of yours and it isn't fair to use it right now! I can't learn if you don't fight on my level for a while!"

Goku just grinned and kept on disappearing, but then he would reappear behind Kaoru every time. Kaoru lost her temper and turned to connect with Goku's jaw at precisely the moment he materialized behind her. "Serves you right, baka." Kaoru grew more ticked off when the punch seemed to have no effect and Goku grinned at her. "Damn you, Third Class!"

Goku stopped right where he was and Vegeta looked up from his meditation spot in surprise. "Princess, you just called him Third Class. Looks like you have more Saiyan nature in you than we thought." Vegeta closed his eyes and began to meditate again.

Kaoru resumed her sparring with Goku. She met him punch for punch, kick for kick through out the morning and by lunchtime, Kaoru was exhausted. As she picked at her lunch, Goku watched her. She was almost rabid today. Instead of just wanting to learn, she wanted to hurt someone. He was beginning to rethink his earlier decision on calling on some extra help for her training. But, as he looked from Kaoru to Kenshin, he realized what was going on. _So, he refused her. Poor girl._

Kaoru didn't feel like eating. Last night still hurt terribly. She almost felt as if she was being ripped apart inside. Sitting there next to Kenshin made it even worse. She felt the sting of tears and made a hasty exit. "I'm not hungry. Excuse me."

Kenshin watched her leave and lowered his gaze back to his food, suddenly not hungry himself. Sano watched all of this with concern. "Hey, Kenshin. We need to talk."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin and Sano sat by the river. "So, buddy, what's wrong? Why are you and Jouchan avoiding each other?"

Kenshin stiffened. He knew Sano wasn't one to beat around the bush and he knew his friend wasn't in the least bit stupid, but he hoped he wouldn't ask about this. "Well, Sano. It's quite a difficult story to tell. Sessha hurt Kaoru-dono's feelings and now…

I'm sure she hates me."

"Interesting story, now fill in the gaps. It isn't as cut and dry as that."

Kenshin sighed in defeat. "You won't leave it alone will you, Sano?"

"Not a chance, rurouni. Jouchan's important to me as well. Now start talking."

Kenshin told Sano the entire story. Even about when he pulled his sword on her.

Sano looked ready to kill Kenshin. "How could you do that to her?!"

"Sano, didn't you hear my reasons?! She has a huge battle coming up! If she doesn't concentrate heart and soul on that, she could lose!"

"And what if she loses anyway, Kenshin? What if Kaoru can't beat this Nakago guy? Then, you would've wasted what little time you have with her. You're so stupid sometimes! I'll have you know, if you weren't my friend, I would've killed you by now for doing that to her. But, I'll just let you off with this." Sano pulled back and punched Kenshin in the stomach as hard as he could and then elbowed him in the small of the back. He gave Kenshin a few minutes to compose himself and helped his friend up. "I should've left you here, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides, Jouchan would kill me if she found out what I just did. I'll tell you this, she may be furious with you right now, but she doesn't hate you. I don't think that's possible. She loves you too much."

Sano stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving Kenshin to think.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at the dojo, Misao and Kaoru were sitting in Kaoru's room. "He just makes me so mad, Misao. How could he do such a thing? I know he wouldn't have actually hurt me, but the fact that he pulled his sword makes me just want to…want to…ugh! I can't even think of what it makes me want to do!" 

Misao smiled sympathetically. "He'll come around, Kaoru. I'm sure he's just worried about you and your upcoming fight. After that's over, I'm sure he'll come running back for your forgiveness."

Kaoru gave a small grin to the young ninja. "So, how did it work out for you?"

Misao gave an uncomfortable giggle. How could she tell Kaoru how wonderful it worked out for her, when her friend was so miserable? Kaoru noticed Misao's discomfort. "Misao, if it worked out for you, you can tell me. I won't be upset. At least one of us should have been rewarded for all our hard work."

Misao smiled widely. "We aren't rushing into anything, but he did kiss me. Just a little one, but a kiss all the same. And he smiled Kaoru! A true smile! He said he still needed to heal, but he can give himself to me little by little as he finds his answers." Misao was practically bouncing giddily. 

Kaoru gave a true laugh. "I'm so happy for you, Misao!" She gave her friend a hug and then smiled devilishly. "So, was he a good kisser?"

Misao blushed bright red. "Kaoru no hentai." A slight pause. "But, yes he was." The two girls laughed heartily.

Aoshi smiled and blushed from outside the door. He had paused outside when he heard Kaoru's question. He shook his head slightly and continued on his way out to the temple.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin was again watching as Kaoru sparred with Goku. He didn't notice Vegeta walking up to him until he spoke. "I heard the two of you talking last night, baka. A princess offers her love and you refuse." The prince turned to face the surprised wanderer. "There are no second chances with Saiyan royalty. I forbid you to be near her." Kenshin's eyes widened and a sudden panic swept through him. He had planned on keeping his distance, but to be forbidden to be near Kaoru was something completely different. The prince looked up to see the two sparring and continued thoughtfully. "I'll have her mate with Kakarott's oldest. He's a half-breed, but the child would be three-quarters Saiyan. Not bad."

Kenshin's ki skyrocketed but he remained silent. The change did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. _Quite impressive for a human. Not such a weakling after all._ He decided to push a bit further. "I despise weakling humans. I'm quite thankful you turned her down. Now, you're not even an option."

Kenshin pulled out his sword and pointed it at Vegeta's throat. "Let it be known that if you continue to push me, this battle will be your last." He stepped closer so the tip of the blade was piercing the first few layers of skin. Vegeta smirked and pushed the tip away so forcefully that the sword flew from Kenshin's grasp, flipped in the air, and Vegeta caught the hilt. He pointed it at Kenshin and spoke. 

"You have it backward, weakling. Should we battle, it would be your last. If my sister wasn't so blindly in love with you, I would blast you to the next dimension here and now." He lowered the blade and tossed the sword back to Kenshin. "When I threatened to have her mate with Kakarott's oldest, your ki skyrocketed and gave you away. You love her too, you just can't admit it. Remember this, if you push her away too far, then when you're ready for a relationship, she may not return the feelings any longer." 

Vegeta took off into the sky to find Piccolo and the younger ones to spar. Kenshin sat on the porch, lost in thought. 

Aoshi sat next to him after returning from the temple. "Kamiya-san's training is quite intense."

Kenshin nodded mutely. At that moment, Misao came running from the dojo, Sano following. "Get back here, Weasel. You can't use kunai! It's not fair!"

Misao squealed happily when she saw Aoshi and turned to fling more kunai at Sano, effectively pinning him to the ground. She calmly walked up to Aoshi, ignoring Sano's yells to release him in the background.

"Are you finished meditating, Aoshi?"

"Yes, Misao." 

She smiled at him and sat down on the porch next to him. She glared at Kenshin. "Baka, baka, baka."

Kenshin nodded sullenly. "So I've been told."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru charged Goku again, hoping to land at least one good hit. The older Saiyan dodged, blocked, and countered everything she unleashed. Finally, it was time to let his plan to help her further along be known. He called a time out and Kaoru hovered in the air, arms crossed, waiting.

"Kaoru, you're improving drastically and coming along better than we had ever imagined. However, time is short and we need all the advantages we can get. So, I need to call on King Kai to help us."

"King Kai?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Goku.

"He's one of the four kais that watch over the universe. There's north, south, east and west kais. King Kai is the north kai that watches over our area of the universe. Then above them is the Grand Kai and above him, the Supreme Kai."

Kaoru nodded skeptically. "Alright, Goku. Ask for his help. I trust you."

Goku motioned for them to land and go inside. Then he called everyone to come into the dojo with them. Once everyone was gathered, he turned serious. "I need everyone to be here for Kaoru right now. She's going to need the support of her friends." With that being the only explanation he gave, he closed his eyes trying to contact King Kai telepathically. 

Vegeta smirked. _The baka actually has a good idea._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Yep, stopping there. Don't worry, chapter 10 should be here soon. As long as ff.net stays up, you should get it by this weekend. It's written, I'm just polishing it up.

Finally, the asked for confrontation between Kenshin and Vegeta. I'm sorry it's not a huge all-out battle, but I can assure if they did have one, our little rurouni would be history. I'm toying with an idea for Misao to get more action in the story. I really like her character and want to get her more involved. We'll just see what happens! Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Hugs and kisses!


	10. Lessons In Saiyan Living

Sorry!! The boss was out of town for three weeks and left me in charge. Lots of stress. But, now she's back, I actually have a day off and I plan on doing some serious writing! So, here ya go! 

Lucky boss…goes to the Philippines for three weeks and doesn't take me with her. GRR!!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 10: Lessons in Saiyan Living

Kaoru waited patiently as Goku kept his head bowed and eyes closed. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he raised his head and gave a small smirk. "Hi, King Kai."

A strange voice surrounded them, coming from all directions simultaneously. It was rather thick, as if the mouth was padded with gauze and high-pitched. Almost a screeching sound at times, but smooth as well. A very odd voice indeed. "Hello, Goku! I see you've found the princess."

"Couldn't have done it without your help." Goku smiled to himself, remembering how King Kai had woken him in the middle of the night, yelling what seemed like nonsense at the time.

^^^Flashback^^^

"Goku! Goku! Wake up!" Goku almost fell out of bed. Hearing King Kai in the middle of the night was certainly unexpected.

"King Kai? What's wrong?" Goku glanced around worriedly, looking for unknown enemies.

"It's about that Nakago character you've all been battling. He's found the last of your kind."

Goku looked questioningly off into space. "Last of our kind? What do you mean? I thought we WERE the last of our kind."

"Goku, Vegeta has a sister. I've kept her secret, not wanting to upset him and cause some sort of unrest in the universe. Furthermore, she seems happy and content in her life. She has no knowledge of her Saiyan identity and I was hoping to keep it that way. However, Nakago has found out about her and is headed her way."

Goku's eyes widened in fear. "What?! He can't! We have to do something!"

"Calm down, Goku. I'll tell you how to get to her. You still have about 2 weeks before he'll arrive at her planet. That gives you time to let everyone know and gather them to transport there. Use your instant transmission and you'll be able to help her."

The Saiyan warrior calmed down and began to breathe deeply. "Tell me what to do."

^^^End Flashback^^^

Goku began to grow serious. "King Kai, we need to ask a favor of you. Can you regenerate body parts?"

There was a loud sigh. "Are you sure that's a wise decision, Goku? You know what

having a tail is like."

Goku nodded once. "It will make her stronger and that's what we need. We can remove the tail later if she so chooses."

King Kai sighed again and a glow began to emanate from Kaoru's lower back. "Kaoru, first you'll feel some warmth. Then, a pressure. Try to bear it. It will all be over soon."

Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes. The glow grew brighter and Kaoru bit her lip in anticipation. The warmth, not bad. The pressure, still not bad. But then there was a tearing sensation and Kaoru whimpered and fell to the floor. As the pain subsided, Kaoru slowly let her eyes flutter open. 

Vegeta was smiling, not a smirk, a real smile. All the men shared the same expression on the Z Gang side. The women however, looked dubious.

On the Kenshin-gumi side, Sano was staring wide-eyed, Megumi had fainted, Misao was looking on in wonder and Aoshi looked mildly surprised. Kenshin looked the most curious about it, a child who sees something shiny and expensive he has to touch.

King Kai broke the silence. "Well, give it a try Kaoru."

Kaoru was wondering what he was talking about when she felt the sensation. She had another appendage that she had control over, like an arm or leg. She flicked it around in front of her and gasped as she caught sight of the tail. She moved it around experimentally, flicking it like a pampered cat would. 

King Kai spoke again. "Well, since it works, I'm done here. Contact me if you need anything else." And then the voice was gone for good.

Kenshin reached out to run a hand across the furry tail. Almost as soon as he made contact, Kaoru snatched it away and looked at him, shocked. The Z Gang began to giggle and she turned an inquisitive glance to them. 

Bulma got her laughing under control first. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you, Kenshin. The Saiyan tail is VERY sensitive, if you catch my drift." The naughty gleam in her eye left no doubt as to what she meant by 'sensitive.'

Kenshin blushed bright red and lowered his head in embarrassment. Kaoru kept staring at her new body part, moving it every which way. 

Bulma leaned over to whisper in Chichi's ear and the dark-headed woman nodded in agreement. "I think you should leave, children."

Goku and Goten started to protest. "But, Mom!"

Chichi put up a hand. "No buts, misters! Outside, NOW!"

They trudged outside, upset at having to leave when it was just starting to get good. Bulma looked at her two and gave them a slight glare. Catching the hint, the two Trunks' left the training hall as well.

Bulma gave her husband her sweetest smile. "Well, Prince of all Saiyans? Don't you think you should fill your little sister in on the details of having a tail?"

Vegeta coughed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, the thing is…see, having a tail…it's

kind of like…oh, damn it, woman! You explain!"

Bulma smirked. "At a loss for words, Veggie-chan?"

The prince grumbled under his breath and sat on the floor, legs folded in front of him.

Bulma turned back to the questioning gaze of Kaoru and sighed. "You have a lot you need to be aware of now. First of all, this is the most important rule. Do NOT look at a full moon. Any moon is fine except for the full moon."

Megumi, who had come to, cocked her head to the side. "Why not the full moon?"

Chichi answered. "When a Saiyan with a tail looks at a full moon, they transform. The transformation is not a pretty sight. They turn into giant ape-like monsters, who forget who they normally are and what they normally do. Their only desire is to destroy and kill."

Kaoru grew pensive. "What else should I watch for?"

"Well, that's really the only dangerous effect the tail has, Princess." Goku was speaking and playing with the floor at the same time, looking strangely embarrassed. 

Chichi giggled. "But, there's more to having a tail, isn't there?" 

Goku looked up, startled, and stood up quickly. "Oh, listen there, the boys are calling! Here I come, kids!" He was out of the room before anyone could blink.

Chichi sighed. "Looks like Bulma and I get to tell you everything else. Ugh! We aren't even Saiyans!"

Bulma nodded. "We married two of the biggest idiots ever!" She took a deep breath and focused her attention on Kaoru. "Ok, Kaoru. One thing to remember, like we said the Saiyan tail is very sensitive. Most Saiyans would keep their tails wrapped around their waist to avoid accidentally brushing something. Trust me, it's best that way."

Chichi took over. "Second, Saiyans are rather primal creatures. There is a breeding season. It happens annually, and it doesn't really affect a Saiyan who's tail was removed when they were still a toddler. However, now that you have one…"

Chichi trailed off and Kaoru prompted her to continue. "Now that I have one?"

Chichi turned red. "Now that you have a tail, you'll feel the need to mate when the mating season arrives. It should happen right after the fight with Nakago. There was a mating season right after we got here."

Kaoru turned white, the fifteen shades of red. "Why wasn't I told about all this BEFORE I got the tail?!"

Vegeta glared at her. "Would you have let us get your tail regenerated if you knew about the effects? We need you to be at your strongest, and the Saiyan tail, while it's a small change, it does increase your power slightly."

Kaoru rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Fine, fine. Is there anything else?"

It was Bulma and Chichi's turn to cough and grow uncomfortable. Chichi shifted 

uneasily and Bulma gathered her courage. "Do you want me to say in front of your friends or would you rather I tell you in private?"

Kaoru glanced at her friends and looked back to Bulma. "They're involved in this, too. You can say it in front of them."

Bulma looked skeptical. "Alright, Kaoru. Here goes. The Saiyans don't actually get married in the human way. They have what is called a Bonding Ceremony. Basically, when a Saiyan finds a 'mate', they…well…you know, they…um…"  


Sano decided to help out. "They get it on?"

Kaoru turned to glare at him, death-to-Sano flashing in her eyes. He put his hands up and started backing away. "Sorry, Jouchan. She seemed to be having trouble."

Bulma nodded. "It could have been put more tactfully, but thank you, Sanosuke. Now, when they're um…finishing…"

Kaoru grew redder with each syllable as Bulma continued. "The Saiyan bites the neck of their chosen mate, hard enough to draw blood. They lick the wound clean and then the human bites the neck of the Saiyan in the same fashion. The Saiyan has to bite first, or the human cannot pierce the skin of the Saiyan. It sounds gross, but when it's happening instincts take over and it becomes something wonderful."

Kaoru, beet red and holding her breath, managed to grind out through clamped teeth. "I bite somebody? Draw blood and lick it? That's disgusting."

Chichi shook her head in disagreement. "No, dear. Like Bulma said, instincts take over and it just happens naturally. You do need to realize the last part of the bonding ceremony. Once you bite each other, your minds are connected. You'll be able to communicate telepathically and feel each other's emotions. If you want to, you can block it out, but only for so long. And you can only bond with one person. Once you're bonded, it's for life and you can never bond with anyone else."

Kaoru bit her bottom lip, thinking. "That's rather severe. Being mentally linked and all."

Bulma smiled at her. "It's not that bad. You get used to it and after a while you wonder how you ever managed without it!"

Kaoru smiled shakily. "I think I need some time to let all this sink in." She left the training hall and flew off to be alone.

She landed on her favorite cliff in the mountains. She could see all of Tokyo from her perch and just let the scenery in, trying to make sense of everything that had happened since the Z Warriors had come to visit. She was too deep in thought to notice the light footsteps behind her. 

"Princess?" 

She turned slowly, eyes wide, disbelieving this person had come to see her. What was even more surprising was the gentle tone of voice he was using, not the usual growl.

"Vegeta?" The surprise turned to annoyance. "You haven't said more than ten words to me since you got here, even though I am your long lost sister. And now, when I would like to be alone, you come up here. What do you want?"

Vegeta smirked and sat beside her. "So much of our father's attitude shines through in both of us. His pride is strong in me and it seems equally strong in you."

Kaoru softened at seeing the far away look in her brother's eyes. He looked almost…sad. Like he was wishing for something that could never be. "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

He shook his head slightly. "Just thinking. Seeing you these past few months has been hard. It makes me remember our family, our race, our home, everything that's gone and can never be returned to us."

Kaoru dropped her gaze to the hands in her lap. "What were our parents like?"

Vegeta glanced at her and smiled. "Well, as far as our mother goes, you are an exact replica of her. Especially the eyes. It was always so strange. Mother had these large, compassionate, blue eyes. Most other Saiyans had deep brown or black ones that were emotionless, perfect for fighting. And earlier, I saw you chewing on your finger while you were thinking. Mother did that all the time."

Kaoru pressed further. "Our father?"

Vegeta almost laughed. "Our father was extremely proud. Always the tough ruler and an even tougher fighter. He would send me on training exercises constantly, telling me that being the strongest was in my blood and it was my birthright. As for how he treated you, you were the little princess, the most precious thing in the world. Of course when you grew older you would go through the rigorous training as well, but as a baby you had everything you could have ever wanted. We were both very lucky. We had great parents, Kaoru."

Her curiosity pricked at hearing her name. "What was my Saiyan name? Surely it wasn't Kaoru."

Vegeta scrunched his eyebrows together thinking. And thinking. And thinking.

Kaoru began to get irritated. "Well? What was it?"

"I don't remember."

Kaoru had to catch herself from falling over. "What do you mean you don't remember?! I'm your sister!"

Vegeta smiled sadly at her. "I only saw you once right after you were born. I was on missions constantly after that. I didn't see you again or even hear word of you until the planet was destroyed and then, I assumed you were dead. There were no reports of survivors except for the teams that were away when it happened. And you, being royalty, wouldn't have been on a mission until you were much older."

Kaoru nodded in understanding. "Vegeta, I'm glad you came up here. I was beginning to think you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Princess. What bothered me was the potential I could see in you. If I had known you were alive, I could have come for you, trained you, and we wouldn't be 

sitting here right now worried about Nakago. He would already be defeated, that I'm sure of."

Kaoru turned and hugged Vegeta, a gesture that surprised him. He hesitatingly returned the embrace and stood afterwards. "We should both get back. It's getting late and we both have to train tomorrow."

Kaoru smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for everything. You've given me another chance at having a real family. I love my friends and all, but it's just not the same."

Vegeta just nodded once at her and flew off. Kaoru watched him for a moment and then headed home herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Yes, very OOC in this chapter. Sorry, I was just dying for an affectionate brother/sister moment. Anyway, hope you liked and review! Oh, I have some plans for Misao in the next chapter. Yep, finally figured out what to do with her. So, be ready for that! Hugs and Kisses!


	11. New Worlds and New Roles

Okay, I've updated 'The Reunion' a few times since last updating this. So, I figure it's about time I did something on this one. I just get such enthusiastic reviews on my other story it's easy to get chapters up. (hint, hint) Anyway, here's chapter 11 with some new Misao action! Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Still. Darn.

Kaoru…the Saiyan??

Chapter 11: New Worlds and New Roles

Kaoru resumed sparring with Goku the next morning. She didn't really feel any different with her new tail, but she did notice the slight increase in power. She easily kept it wrapped around her waist. Out of sight, out of mind. 

"Goku! You're not attacking me, you're just playing! Stop it and fight!" Kaoru angrily began punching at the multiple images of Goku as he raced around her. 

"Kaoru, you need to calm down. Concentrate on my energy. You'll find me." Goku gently prodded the princess.

Kaoru closed her eyes and just felt things out. She suddenly punched straight in front of her and snapped her eyes open when she connected with something. Goku was in front of her, panting from where she knocked the wind out of him. "Good job. Let's take a break. I'm hungry!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?" She landed lightly on the ground and strode past Kenshin, not even looking in his direction.

Kenshin glanced at Aoshi, who had been observing the practice with him. "I really messed up this time, Aoshi."

Aoshi merely nodded. "Kamiya-san is extremely angry with you. I've never seen her hold a grudge for more than a few hours."

Kenshin looked down at the ground and turned inside to fix lunch. He had to make it up to Kaoru, had to let her know he cared, but not interfere with her training. He set about making lunch, half his mind on that task, the other half on what to do for Kaoru. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lunch came and went quickly and Kaoru and Goku were outside once again. Kaoru grew bored with the sparring quickly. "It's the same training everyday. I need something more if I'm going to improve, Goku."

Goku just nodded in agreement. "You're keeping up with me far too easily. I know! Hang on. I just need to speak with the others."

Kaoru hovered, doing solo training exercises while she waited for Goku. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Goku found Vegeta and Piccolo in the woods nearby, meditating. "Hey, guys!" 

Both snapped their eyes open to see what Goku had to say. "Do you think it's time to go 

to the next level?"

Vegeta frowned at him. "Do you think she's ready for that?"

Goku drew his brows together. "Well, we only have five months left. If we don't push her now, we won't get anywhere in time."

Piccolo spoke next. "The Room of Spirit and Time. That's our only option at this point."

Goku and Vegeta both nodded slowly. Goku started off toward Kaoru again and called over his shoulder. "Be ready to leave by tomorrow night. The sooner the better."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru paused to wipe her forehead and looked down to see Kenshin over by the laundry tub. Her features softened and she couldn't fight it anymore. She was still furious, but still hopelessly in love with him. She flew down and landed lightly right in front of him.

Kenshin looked up startled and stopped scrubbing. He stood up and waited for Kaoru to speak. 

"Kenshin, I'm still completely angry with you. You drew your sword on me. There was no need for that. I know you wouldn't have hurt me, but it still broke my heart that you did it. I can't be friends again, not yet. But, I want us to be able to talk to each other without glaring and trying to knock the other over with our ki."

Kenshin looked shocked. "I never tried to knock you over with my ki."

Kaoru looked at him confused. "Oh really? Must've just been me then. Anyway, that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is I won't forget, but I will forgive you. If this fight with Nakago ends badly, I don't want to die with us still fighting."

She looked at the ground, suddenly looking like the Kaoru she was before this all started. Kenshin's mind registered what she just said. _If it ends badly…_ "Kaoru-dono, why would it end badly? I'm sure Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and the others will help. With all of you fighting, you should win."

Kaoru looked at him, pained. "You don't understand. There's a whole honor system in place with their fights. One on one. If one person is knocked out or can't continue, then someone else can step in, but not until that time. They don't all fight one person at the same time. Even with a madman, it's all about honor. And…I still need to kill someone. I don't know if I can do that."

Kenshin's mind began forming a plan, but could he do it? After all this time, it didn't seem like he could, but for Kaoru, he would do anything. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Kaoru-dono."

She nodded slowly and then noticed Goku standing a few feet away. "Kaoru, it's time to go to the next level with your training." Kaoru stood in front of Goku and he began backing away. "Just stay there, Princess. I need to show you what you'll be doing next."

Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other and then looked back to Goku. He let out a loud yell and his whole body was surrounded by a bright yellow glow. His hair had turned blond and stood up straight and his eyes were now a greenish-blue color. A strong gust of wind blew towards Kaoru and Kenshin and they put up their arms to shield themselves. The wind died down and they both stared again, wide-eyed. 

"Goku? What are you now?" Kaoru couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. 

"I'm a Super Saiyan now. There are four levels to Super Saiyan, but I'm guessing you'll only hit the first two in the amount of time we have." He grinned at her and she just kept staring, mouth hanging open.

Kenshin spoke for her. "Super Saiyan?"

"Yep. Once a Saiyan is strong enough, they can transform into this. Their power grows exponentially with each stage. It's what Kaoru desperately needs to defeat Nakago."

Kaoru's mind started functioning again and she looked at Goku, determination written across her features. "Let's get to it, then."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru's Super Saiyan training was with Trunks and Gohan the next morning. Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku all thought it best since they were closer to her age and could relate better to what would make her angry. Both groups were gathered in a field in the countryside with no people around for miles. All of them wanted to witness the transformation when it happened. 

Gohan and Trunks stood to the side and Kaoru was in the middle of the field. She closed her eyes and began to power up as far as she could go. Then, the yelling started.

"Think about all the innocent people Nakago has killed."

An increase in Kaoru's ki.

"The children that died by his hands."

A bigger increase, but still not enough.

"Come on, Kaoru! You need to get angry!"

Kaoru fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "It's…too…much. I'm exhausted all ready. I don't think I have enough in me to do it."

Gohan and Trunks tried to encourage her, but anger her at the same time. Gohan smirked at her. "Come on, Kaoru. I was 11 when I went Super Saiyan!"

Kaoru glared at the young man and stood. "Okay, let's try again."

She began her power up again and could feel a deeper power that was just out of reach. She kept pushing and pushing. The morning passed and then the afternoon. Just before dark, Trunks struck the nerve that almost opened the floodgates, so to speak.

He stepped closer so only Kaoru could hear him. "Kaoru, think about what happened with Kenshin that one night."

An anguished shout and a bright glow emanated from Kaoru's body. Everyone watched awestruck as Kaoru's hair flashed between black and gold. She couldn't hang on to it though and it faded and she fell to the ground.

Vegeta scowled. "Pathetic. The Saiyan princess can't even reach that which is her birthright. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race! I can't believe we wasted our time to 

come here looking for you."

Kenshin began to step forward, but Goku caught his arm and shook his head. "Just watch. He's helping her."

Vegeta continued his assault. "You're not worthy to call yourself the Saiyan princess or my sister. No wonder he rejected a weakling like you."

That was all it took. Her hair flashed again and settled on gold this time. Her eyes went totally white and then the color reappeared, a deep and dark forest green. Her hair was too long to stand up straight so it stayed as it always did.

Vegeta smirked. "You did it."

Goku and all the offspring began jumping in the air, shouting joyously. Kenshin stared, dumbstruck. Sano and Misao joined the Z gang in their jumping and shouting. Megumi smiled at her friend and Aoshi…no change, but he was probably happy on the inside! The Z women smiled, used to the Super Saiyan transformation by now.

Kaoru looked down at the soft glow around her and smiled. She pulled some hair around to look at it and when she saw the blond she shrieked in happiness. "I did it! I'm a Super Saiyan!" Then she remembered Vegeta's hurtful words and an angry glare came across her face.

Vegeta noticed and went Super Saiyan himself. The two flew at each other, the speed unimaginable. Goku and the other Saiyans watched closely, all celebrations over. Kenshin tried, but only caught glimpses every now and then, not used to the speed they were fighting at. Kaoru's body hurtled towards the ground, hit hard and she sat up slowly. Her bottom lip was bleeding and she was obviously done fighting for the night.

Vegeta landed, a small gash on his face. "You actually landed a punch. We'll be leaving tonight for our planet. You can't finish your training here."

Kaoru's mind reeled. He went from one subject to the next without even a pause. Finally, she made sense of what he said. "What? Your world? Why?"

Piccolo looked at her. "You've come a very long way, but it isn't enough. In our world, there is a room that you can go into and inside a year will pass, but to the outside world, it's only 24 hours. We need to make use of that room. However, a person can only spend 2 days or 2 years, however you look at it, inside. Vegeta, Goku and myself have used up our time inside. If we were to enter we would be trapped. I do know of some people who could enter though." He glanced at the two teenage Saiyans. "Trunks and Gohan still have one day left to use. And then, I'm pretty sure I know someone else who could spare a day."

Kaoru absorbed all the information and agreed, but on the one condition they knew she would have. "I want all my friends to come too. And Yahiko. We'll need to get Yahiko."

Goku nodded and disappeared to go get the boy and the rest headed back to the dojo to pack. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megumi gave Kaoru a hug. "Sorry I can't come with you, but I need to look after my patients here."

Kaoru nodded in understanding and smiled at the doctor. "We'll bring you back something nice."

Megumi smiled and watched as everyone gathered in a circle. Yahiko got in between Kaoru and Kenshin and grabbed a hand of each, looking like a child again.

He had almost lost his Tokyo Samurai composure when he saw Kaoru again, running over to hug her and blinking hard so he wouldn't cry. Now he was a bundle of nerves, practically bouncing on his feet in anticipation.

Goku made sure everyone was gathered. "Are you sure Megumi? Last chance." She smiled a bit sadly. 

"My patients." Dr. Genzai came up behind her. 

"Go on. Have fun." Kaoru had been by a few times, explaining what was going on to the old doctor. "I know what's happening and I know that this is something that you don't want to be left out of."

Megumi looked at him. "What about you? Don't you want to go?"

Dr. Genzai chuckled. "My old bones wouldn't make it through the trip! You go with your friends. I'll be fine here."

Megumi hesitated for only a few seconds before impulsively hugging Dr. Genzai and jogging over to the group. "Okay, I'm going too."

Goku placed his fingers to his forehead. "Hang on, everyone." They all held on to each other tightly, flashed and were gone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They materialized on a flat, white tiled surface. Plants were everywhere and a large temple-like structure sat in the middle.

Sano looked around and whistled. "Your planet sure is tiny."

Vegeta growled. "This is the Lookout, baka. This is where the Guardian lives."

Misao looked around. "Guardian?"

Trunks walked in front of the group, looking for something. "Each planet has a guardian that protects it and watches out for trouble. Dende is this planet's guardian and good friend to Gohan."

Finally, Trunks spotted what he was looking for. "Dende! Over here!"

A medium sized green man, obviously the same species as Piccolo, rushed over to the group. "Welcome to Earth! My name is Dende, the Guardian of Earth."

He was soft-voiced and very gentle. Without a doubt, a kind person. He looked at them knowingly. "I know why you're here and you can't use it just yet."

Goku was quick to complain. "Dende, we need to get her into training."

The green man put up a silencing hand. "You have five months. The chamber will only take 2 days. I want you to relax for one week before coming in here. She has been training since you all went to her planet. It's taken its toll on her and she doesn't seem to be the same person she once was. Allow her to center herself again and then you can enter."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Yes, I see. Very well. We'll return one week from today."

Dende and Misao looked at each other and Dende called out. "Wait!" He ran over and grabbed Misao's hands and a small jolt of electricity went through both of them. "I knew it! You're one of us!"

Misao looked confused. "Huh? One of you, what?"

Dende looked her in the eye. "You're a healer. I know there's a doctor in your group already." He gave a nod to Megumi. "But, also in most circles with a fighter, there is a healer. One who has the power once they are born to heal using only their own powers. You are that healer, Misao."

She still didn't look convinced. "But, I'm a fighter myself. Why do you think it's me?"

Dende pressed on, unfazed. "Just because you're a healer, doesn't mean you can't fight at all. Healers can still defend themselves, but they will never be as strong a fighter as others. And as for thinking it's you, it's because of the jolt when I grabbed your hands. When two healers touch each other, you feel this connection. So, it's you. The healer for this group."

Misao's eyes were wide with disbelief. "What does this mean?"

Piccolo answered. "It means that while Kaoru trains in fighting, you'll be training in healing. We'll need a healer on the battlefield." He noticed Megumi's put off expression. "Megumi, don't feel like your spot has been taken over. With a healer, the effect is instant and the healing is complete within seconds. But, a healer can only heal for so long before they exhaust themselves. And since Misao just found out about this, she'll get tired quickly. We'll still need you in case she exhausts herself before the battle ends."

Megumi nodded once. Dende addressed everyone. "I would like all of you to return in one week. There's a lot you all need to learn about Nakago and what will happen."

Everyone said their good-byes and took off for Capsule Corp.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: There you have it. My Misao idea. I think it could be interesting. Poor little Misao always seems to be left out in some way. I think I'll do a 'Misao kicking butt story' later. Hmmm. Anyway, please leave a review! Thank you to all who have been doing so and to my one loyal reviewer who has reviewed every chapter, jay, thanks a million! Hugs & Kisses to all!


	12. Fun With The Z World

Wow! Haven't touched this in a while. Hope you guys are still interested. Sorry 

about not updating, but I was on vacation and then we had computer problems and

it took two weeks to get our new computer, etc., etc. Sheesh! But, I'm back and 

have my new computer and I'm ready to go! Here's chapter 12 and hope you enjoy!

Oh, and please forgive any long pauses in updates! I know I don't exactly update on a 

regular basis, but my wedding is on November 23 and I still have a lot of plans left to make. 

Anyway, hope ya like!

  


Disclaimer: Not mine. 

  


Warning: OOCness and unashamed tampering with the two worlds. Lots of fun for me 

and hopefully for you!

  


Kaoru...the Saiyan??

Chapter 12: Fun With The Z World

  


Goku transported the group from the Lookout to Capsule Corporation. Bulma took off

running for the front door. "Mom! Dad! We're home!"

  


A older man with white hair, glasses, a mustache and labcoat stepped through the front door.

A small black cat peeked around from behind his head. "Bulma dear! You're home! I'll

go get your mother." 

  


Bulma turned to the group. "Welcome to Capsule Corp. My home and yours for the next

five months."

  


The Kenshin-gumi looked around and Sanosuke whistled again. "This place is huge!"

  


They all stared at the enormous dome-shaped structure in the middle of the compound. It

was surrounded by many smaller buildings of the same shape. Kaoru flew up a few feet to

see over the walls that defined the perimeter. The whole group watched as an astonished

expression passed her features and the only words that came out were, "Oh...my...god."

  


Yahiko tried to wait patiently, but for an eleven year old in a new world it isn't easy. "Come

on, Ugly! Let me see!"

  


Kaoru couldn't blame the child for his remark so she didn't bother retaliating. She landed and

grabbed Yahiko then flew back up. Yahiko's eyes rounded and his mouth hung open. "It's 

amazing."

  


The rest of the gang was just as curious, but Bulma caught their attention. "Come on. Let's go inside and go to sleep. I know you all want to see our world, but it's the middle of the night 

and there isn't much open to see right now. We'll go sight-seeing tomorrow. I promise."

  


They all nodded and followed her inside. A devilish plan formed inside Bulma's mind and 

she motioned for them all to sit inside the living room. "Give me just a minute to say hi to

my mother and I'll give you all the sleeping arrangements." 

  


At that moment a blond woman with her eyes in a constant smile position came into the

room. Her voice was high and bubbly. "Oh my! You sure did bring a crowd home with 

you! Well, I'll leave you to get them settled. We'll do our catching up tomorrow. Night

dear!"

  


Bulma nodded and watched as her mother disappeared up the stairs. "Okay, now I need to 

warn all of you. While Capsule Corporation is huge, we don't really have that much room. 

The buildings outside are work offices and we have a few employees who live here with us."

  


Chi-Chi interrupted. "Bulma? Sorry for interrupting you, but the boys are tired and we should

get going."

  


Bulma jumped up. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you here." Everyone said their

farewells for the night and watched as Goku picked up Chi-Chi and flew off, their sons 

following closely behind.

  


Bulma led everyone back inside and continued. "We don't have a lot of spare rooms, but we 

can accommodate you if you're willing to work with me on this." 

  


Kaoru got a sinking feeling in her stomach, but tried to push it away. "Go ahead."

  


Bulma looked at Sanosuke and Yahiko. "We have a room you two could share. It has two 

beds so it shouldn't be a problem." Sanosuke and Yahiko quickly nodded their agreement.

  


Bulma then turned to Megumi. "There's one room that has only one small bed. You could 

sleep there." Megumi also nodded.

  


Kaoru's sinking feeling grew. _Bulma, please don't do what I think you're doing._

  


Bulma noticed the panicked look on Kaoru's face, but nothing was going to stop her now. 

"I'm sorry, but the only two rooms left have one large bed in each." She knew she was about

to be really evil, but a little lie would help more than hurt in her opinion. "In our world, it isn't 

appropriate for people of the same gender to share a bed, so Kaoru and Kenshin will have to 

share one and Misao and Aoshi will have to share the other."

  


Misao and Aoshi blushed while Kenshin did the same and Kaoru fumed. Sure it would be great

to sleep next to Kenshin...if they were getting along better. Kenshin was acting the way he did

when he first came to live with Kaoru, while she was being hurt over and over again with his 

distancing.

  


Bulma led everyone to their rooms which were all in the same corridor. "Ok, everyone. 

My room is the first one on the left if you need anything. See you in the morning!" She 

gave a quick wave and disappeared into her room with Vegeta. 

  


Misao and Aoshi sat on opposite sides of the bed, blushing and not saying or doing anything.

Misao cleared her throat. "Um, Aoshi?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"I'm going to get ready for bed. Would you mind going into the hallway while I change?"

  


Aoshi wordlessly got up and left the room. As soon as the door clicked Misao flopped 

down on the bed, wondering what the heck she was going to do. Sure, they shared a 

room at the dojo, but they had separate beds. This was sharing the same bed, totally 

different and nerve-wracking for the little ninja. She quickly dressed and curled up under

the covers. "You can come back in, Aoshi."

  


Aoshi slowly entered the room, locking the door behind him. "Misao, if you wish, I could 

sleep on the floor."

  


Misao shot up. "You most certainly will not! You need your rest too, Aoshi and I'm

not about to let you sleep on some cold, hard floor."

  


Aoshi's mouth quirked in amusement and he motioned for Misao to turn around with his 

hand. He put on his yukata and gingerly crawled into bed, careful not to touch Misao. 

  


"Oyasumi, Misao."

  


"Oyasumi, Aoshi." Misao's mind began to swirl. _I'm in a bed with Aoshi! How the_

_heck did I get so lucky?! _Misao's thoughts quickly turned to Kaoru and her mirth faded.

She almost sighed as she wondered what Kaoru was making the poor rurouni endure. 

Her pity was gone just as quickly as it came. _Well, whatever hell she's putting him _

_through is nothing compared to what he's been doing to her!_ She gave a huff in her mind

and drifted off to sleep. 

  


Kaoru was still wide awake and still furious with Bulma. She had this nagging feeling

that it would have been just fine for her and Misao to share, instead she was suffering with

Kenshin. She sat with her arms crossed on the bed, pouting. Kenshin came in from the 

bathroom in their room and gave Kaoru a small and apologetic smile. "Seesha can sleep on

the floor if it will make you feel more at ease."

  


Kaoru snapped at him. "It would." She then flopped over on her side and pulled the covers 

over her head. That was when guilt began to take over. _I shouldn't have snapped at him._

_Poor Kenshin. I can just imagine the look on his face right now. No matter how mean _

_he's been to me I just can't treat him badly. But I really don't want to take back what I _

_said. _As she pondered her next move, she fell asleep.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A loud banging on the wall woke Kaoru up. She sat up abruptly, having been jolted from her

dreams. She looked down to see Kenshin laying on the floor, one arm draped over his eyes and

his cheeks a dark shade of red. "Kenshin, are you awake?"

  


Kenshin lifted his arm and nodded mutely to Kaoru. "Well, what is that noise, Kenshin?"

  


Kenshin looked at Kaoru is if pleading she not ask that question. Just as she was about

to repeat herself she heard a loud moan from the other side of the wall. She felt her blush

beginning to rise and realized why Kenshin hadn't answered her question. They heard Bulma

call out Vegeta's name and Kaoru dove face first into the mattress and put her pillow over

her head. Kenshin heard her muffled voice. "Why do they have to be so loud?! I'm not

going to be able to even look at them tomorrow."

  


Kenshin almost giggled, but kept it to himself. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru woke up to the earliest rays of light peaking through the window. "Damn all that 

training. I can't even sleep in now." She grumpily dragged herself out of bed and almost

shrieked when she put her foot down on something soft. She stumbled back then realized she

had almost stomped all over Kenshin's stomach. She slowly bent down and smoothed a lock

of fiery bangs from his forehead. "Even if you were mean to me and are a complete baka, I

can't help but be in love with you." She gently kissed his forehead and rose back up quickly, 

making a hasty exit into the bathroom.

  


Kenshin opened his eyes when he heard the door lock and smiled to himself. _All in good time,_

_koishii. Just wait until the battle is over._

  


Kenshin stayed in bed and waited for Kaoru to finish cleaning up so he could do the same.

Kaoru emerged from the bathroom and Kenshin looked at her strangely. "Kaoru-dono, 

what sounded like a waterfall in there?" He jerked a thumb at the bathroom door and

Kaoru motioned for him to follow her. She showed him how to work the shower knobs and 

then left him in the bathroom. 

  


_Gods, why does he have to be so handsome? _She was fine until he bent over to look at the

shower knobs more closely and she was rewarded with a wonderful view of his chest and 

stomach. _Kaoru, get it together! He's distancing himself and that makes you angry. Just_

_remember that!_

  


Kaoru made her way downstairs and found the rest of the gang at the table already. "My,

you guys are up early!"

  


Yahiko grinned up at her. "Well, what do you expect? We're in a new world and I was too

excited to sleep! Even Sanosuke's up early!"

  


Sano growled at Yahiko. "Only because some kids won't let people sleep with all their

yapping about what they want to see."

  


Yahiko only chuckled. "You were excited too, Rooster-head."

  


Kaoru smiled and made her way over to one of the empty seats. Her eyes bugged out at

the array of food on the table. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, grits, toast, omelets,

you name it, it was there. 

  


Kenshin entered the kitchen and sat next to Kaoru. He stared at all the food. "So, what's 

good?"

  


Yahiko spoke around a mouthful of pancakes. "These are really great! And those grits 

things are good too!"

  


Kenshin chuckled while Kaoru reprimanded Yahiko about his manners. "Really, Yahiko!

We're guests here and you can't mind your manners."

  


"Geez, busu! Lighten up, will ya? I'm too excited to worry about manners. Hurry up and

eat so we can get going!"

  


The rest of the meal went quickly and everyone helped in the cleaning. Even Yahiko and 

Sanosuke helped out by wiping down the table and counters. 

  


Bulma headed for the door and looked at her car choices outside. Two sports cars, three

sedans, or her mother's SUV. Her mother would have a coronary if she knew Bulma took

her beloved SUV, so Bulma headed back inside for a capsule. She threw it in the parking lot 

and a small bus appeared. "Here we go. Not the most stylish mode of transportation, but

it's practical." 

  


Yahiko got on first, Kaoru, Megumi and Misao following, the three guys next, then Vegeta

and finally Bulma in the driver's seat. "Okay, all. First stop is clothes shopping. While you

guys look fine in your world, you'll stick out in those clothes here."

  


She sped off for the mall, ready to shop. She started to park, but remembered what she was 

driving and just drove up to the entrance. "Everyone off." She pushed a button on the side 

and picked up the capsule. "This way."

  


They entered a huge clothing shop and an overly bubbly woman stepped up to help them.

"Why, hello there! My name is Cindy! What can I do for you?" Vegeta snarled. He 

really hated people in shops. And this one was way over the top bubbly. _Why does her_

_voice rise way up at the end of her sentences? Is that really necessary? Stupid human._

  


Bulma smiled pleasantly and explained to the woman. "Well, my friends here are from out of 

town and we need some new clothes for them. Basically, a new wardrobe for each. They'll

be here for quite a while." 

  


Cindy nodded her head. "Yes, yes. Those clothes are a little out of style here. Let me 

show you to our newest selections. We just had a shipment delivered yesterday with all

sorts of wonderful items."

  


Kaoru looked at the clothes, her face red and expression blank. "Bulma, these are barely

scraps of cloth!"

  


Cindy's head snapped up. "Bulma? THE Bulma Breifs?!"

  


Bulma nodded with a small smile. "The one and only."

  


Cindy excused herself and came back with nine consultants to help the group. Misao gave

Bulma a questioning glance and Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "When Dad came out

with the capsules, that's when Capsule Corporation took off. Since then, I've been treated

like royalty everywhere I go because of the family fortune."

  


After a morning full of shopping, Bulma paid for the clothes and they all headed back to her

house. Yahiko began to complain. "We haven't even seen anything yet!"

  


"Don't worry, kiddo! We just need to drop off the packages and you guys need to change

into some clothes from this world."

  


"Don't call me a kid." Yahiko would have shouted, but with Vegeta there it was a bad idea

to shout at his wife. So, he just mumbled.

  


"Then don't act like one. Don't worry. You'll see everything. I promise."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Changing. Now that was a scene. The women huddled together in one room, flinging scraps

of cloth and different clothes about, trying to find the one most suitable for a day of 

sight-seeing. The men in another room, trying to figure out how different items of clothing

went on and which ones were appropriate for the day.

  


Bulma aided the women in their transformation. She had Misao dressed in low rise, flare 

jeans with a powder blue three-quarter sleeve button up shirt. Kaoru was put in flare jeans as

well with a higher waist and a light pink baby t-shirt. Megumi was donned in black knit pants

and a black tie around shirt with white french cuffs and a white collar. (This shirt is one

I actually have and it's my favorite! Megumi would look really good in it.)

  


Since Vegeta flat out refused to join the group for the day, Bulma's father was helping 

the guys out. Kenshin was in jeans with a green polo shirt. Sanosuke was looking yummy

in wide-leg jeans with a tight fitting black t-shirt. And Aoshi was clad in black slacks and a white 

long sleeve, button up shirt with the collar loosened. Dr. Briefs was about to leave when

he thought of something. "Wait here, guys. I'll be right back." He returned a few seconds

later with a few bottles in his hands. "This is cologne. Use it and the girls will love you 

more than they already do."

  


He spritzed a little of each into the air so the guys could decide what they wanted. 

Aoshi chose Drakkar Noir. Kenshin preferred Pi by Givenchy and Sanosuke was partial 

to Cool Water. The same was going on in the girls' room but with scents from Bath and

Body Works. 

  


Yahiko was already dressed and waiting in the living room. He had on khaki pants and a 

maroon polo, looking quite the little gentleman. He was about to have some sort of fit by

the time they all got downstairs. "Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" 

  


Misao rolled her eyes. "Don't over exaggerate, Yahiko-CHAN!"

  


Yahiko was about to retort when he was swept up in a hug from Kaoru. She pulled back and

swiped at her eyes dramatically. "You look so cute all dressed up!"

  


Yahiko pushed at her to let him go, blushing furiously. "Come on, busu! Get off me!"

  


Kaoru laughed and let him go. "Okay, guys. Can we leave now?"

  


Bulma turned back to the stairs and shouted upwards. "Sure you don't want to join us?"

  


"Woman! I already told you! I need to train and will be spending the day inside the gravity

room."

  


Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Nakago slammed both fists on a table in his ship. "SHIT!"

  


A row of soldiers stepped back as their leader became more and more enraged. A small clerk

stood beside the man, but several feet back and pressed against a wall. "Also sir, she has achieved

the level of Super Saiyan recently. She is currently on the planet of the Z Warriors."

  


Nakago closed his eyes and regained control. An insane laugh bubbled up from inside of him.

"So, they plan on using the Room of Spirit and Time. Can't say I blame them. I would do the

same thing." He sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the arm rest. 

  


The clerk, curious about his earlier outburst approached him. "Sir? If I may ask, why were so

upset about her progress. The others have ascended Super Saiyan and still couldn't defeat you."

  


Nakago sighed, bored with his lackeys. "She has achieved too much in a short period of time. 

Give her the two years in the Room of Spirit and Time and there's no telling what she'll be

capable of." A frown creased his features and disappeared quickly. "Never mind. Keep tracking

her. Update me daily about her movements. If she breathes, I want to know about it. She will 

not defeat me. I guarantee it."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Bulma stood on a sidewalk downtown. "Okay, we've decided on a course of action for the day."

  


The Kenshin-gumi waited for her to rattle off the itinerary. "First, a movie. One that's so scary

you'll have to sleep with the light on." Yahiko pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah!" 

  


"By the end of that, it'll be lunch time. I'll take you to a fast food restaurant since that's the most

common place to go in this world. Afterwards, the sweets shop, the rest of the mall and then 

dinner at home. I think that's a good, full schedule for one day."

  


Kaoru nodded, happy with the day so far. She began to chat, hoping to patch things up with

Kenshin as they walked. "Kenshin, look I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have

snapped at you. I just get sick of this whole distancing deal you're doing again."

  


Kenshin shook his head at Kaoru. "No need to apologize. Let's enjoy the day." He gave a slight

smile and Kaoru returned it.

  


"It sure is nice to not worry about training for once. I'm starting to feel a bit like my old self 

again. I'm just sorry Misao got mixed up in all this."

  


Misao heard and called over her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Kaoru! Plus, I think it's really

exciting. I actually want to start my training now."

  


Kaoru giggled as Aoshi had to steer a backwards-walking Misao around a food stand. Misao

turned around. "Sorry, Aoshi."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


After having the mechanics of a movie explained, the group sat watching 'House on Haunted

Hill.' The girls unconsciously leaned into the guys, who didn't mind at all. Yahiko was on

the edge of his seat from the middle of the movie to the end, eyes wide. And Bulma took a 

short nap, having seen the movie before.

  


They all left the theater, Yahiko chatting on about it not being scary at all, while the girls were

too stunned to speak. Megumi tried to get out a comment, but began to stutter and shut her mouth

again. 

  


Bulma led them to Burger King, where they discovered the magic of The Onion Ring. (Yeah, it

has to be in caps. They're so yummy!) Kenshin wasn't usually one to gush about food, but one

bite of his Whopper (with cheese) and he was one happy man and he let everyone know about

it. 

  


Misao finally figured she could speak again and made a comment about the movie as she finished

off her onion rings. "I realize that it's just people with make-up on and acting like they're scared.

Just like a play. But it still was so realistic and it scared me more than I thought it would. I'm 

a ninja for goodness sake!"

  


Kaoru nodded. "Yep. I think I had my eyes shut for half the movie and I was still a little jittery 

when we left."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Next, they ended up at the Sweets Shop. Bulma and her mother were regulars here and the woman

behind the counter greeted her cheerfully. "Bulma! I haven't seen you in forever! Your mom

told me you were on some space mission again. Girl, you go into space more than astronauts!"

  


Bulma giggled at her friend. "Sorry, Sheila. I brought some friends home this time!" She 

introduced them all and Sheila listened intently as she related her story. 

  


"Bulma, that is crazy. I'm glad I don't live your life. That's more than my nerves could take!"

  


They all ordered and sat in a large round booth. Kaoru and Misao each got cheesecake and loved

it. Aoshi ordered plain pound cake. Kenshin had apple streusel. Yahiko wanted a huge piece

of chocolate cake all to himself, but Kaoru insisted he split it with Sanosuke who wanted the same

thing. "Yahiko, that is a full pound of cake! There's no way you can have it all by yourself."

  


And Megumi, one who hadn't had sweets since childhood, had a piece of Boston Cream Pie. And 

then, she got hyper. A hyper Megumi is rather scary. She giggles...A LOT. She becomes ten

times more flirtatious, which angered Kaoru to no end and surprisingly, being hyper meant Aoshi

wasn't off limits. She came back down to earth after almost being sent airborne with a kick from

Misao and then having three kunai fly past her head. 

  


Bulma watched the whole ordeal with thinly veiled amusement and led them around the mall. 

Clothing stores, video stores, music stores, and then Kaoru had to cover Yahiko's eyes. Victoria's

Secret loomed ahead. Bulma whooped in happiness. "I haven't been to Victoria's Secret in 

forever. Let's go!" She raced inside, everyone following slowly behind, hesitant to enter. They

watched as Bulma went from one side to the other, picking up small scraps of cloth and examining them. Everyone blushed at the posters of scantily clad women, dressed only in bras and panties 

with angel wings or something equally out of place attached to them. Finally, Bulma made her

selections and they were free to leave. 

  


They left the mall and headed back to Capsule Corp. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


The week was up. They had seen the city, been to a bunch of shops, visited the amusement park,

discovered modern music and loved going to the movies. Kaoru sighed as she looked at her

training clothes. "I wish I didn't have to do this. Our time here so far has been great and now, 

even though we're still here, I can't do those things anymore. I have to train."

  


Kenshin watched as her face shadowed. She wasn't thinking only of training. Kenshin knew what

she was feeling. He had experienced it before his first kill. He knew it was coming, what he had

to do, but doubted whether he could do it or not. Now, Kaoru was faced with the same ordeal. 

  


She made her face bright again. "Oh well. We better get going!" The plan was for just her and 

Misao to go and train and let everyone else have fun while they could. But, things change. Yahiko

decided he was staying at Capsule Corp and using Vegeta's XBOX. After all, he wouldn't be there

to notice Yahiko was playing with it. Sanosuke and Megumi were staying. Megumi had become

addicted to daytime soaps and Sanosuke was equally interested in the XBOX he and Yahiko had

plans to use. However, Kenshin and Aoshi wanted to go with the girls. Vegeta came downstairs,

ready for action. Just as they were about to go, Goku teleported right in front of them.

  


Misao shrieked and Kaoru jumped. Goku gave a goofy grin. "Ready?" 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: It just seemed to go on and on. Ah well. It's better than not having anything to write I guess.

Hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun writing it, but started to rush at the end. It was getting longer

and longer and I was getting bored. Figured you guys would be too. And as for Megumi flirting with Aoshi, I know they have a bad history together. But, she loves to tease and she was hyper, so...why the heck not?! Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what ya think! Hugs & Kisses!


	13. The Room of Spirit and Time

  


Here's chapter 13! This is the part I've been anxious to get to. Hope you like it as much as I do! Oh, and I just want to let everyone know, once this fic is finished and 'The Reunion' comes to a close (Hopefully around the beginning of February), I'll start work on the first fic idea I ever had. I think it's a great idea and I might add some teasers for that to a few chapters of this. Just to build interest! ^_~ Anyway, hope ya like!

  


Disclaimer: Belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Jump, etc. etc. Not mine, didn't get 

permission, not making money off this. You get the point.

  


Warning: OOCness as usual. Do I really need to write that anymore? Every chapter is OOC 

and will continue to be as such.

  


Kaoru...The Saiyan??

Chapter 13: The Room of Spirit and Time

  


Kaoru and Misao stood, breathing hard and clutching their chests. "Goku! Don't do that!"

Misao scowled at the Saiyan as he just grinned back.

  


"Sorry, girls. Time to get a move on!" He held out his arms and everyone grabbed on, ready 

for the trip.

  


They were immediately on the Lookout again and Dende was waiting patiently. "Greetings, 

everyone!"

  


Everyone nodded their response and Dende motioned for them all to follow him. He walked deep

inside the temple structure and wound his way down many flights of stairs. Kaoru began to get

nervous wondering who her only companion for the next year would be. Her questions were

answered as she heard Gohan and Trunks talking a few floors below them. They rounded a 

corner and the two teenagers grinned at her. 

  


Trunks made his way over. "Well, Aunt Kaoru. Time to train." 

  


Kaoru nodded and turned to the others. "I'll miss you guys, even if you don't miss me."

  


Misao looked at Kaoru like she was crazy. "Of course we'll miss you!"

  


Kaoru gave a short laugh. "It'll be a year for me and 24 hours for you, Misao."

  


Misao cocked her head to the side in confusion and then realization dawned. "Oh yeah! I forgot."

  


Dende looked at the two Saiyan boys. "Now, remember, the room can only support two people

at a time. You may both enter with Kaoru, but one of you will have to leave within 12 hours or

6 months. The room can't take it for longer than that." Trunks nodded. 

  


"I'll be the one leaving. Gohan is staying with her."

  


Dende agreed. "Yes, that's good. Once you two emerge after your year, Misao and I shall

enter for our year."

  


Misao gasped. "WHAT?! That was never discussed."

  


Dende smiled sweetly at her. "Did you think you could master healing within a few months?

This will take a while, Misao."

  


Misao lowered her head. "If it's the only way..."

  


"It is."

  


They all said their goodbyes and watched as Kaoru and the other two entered the Room of Spirit

and Time. Dende led the rest of them upstairs. "Well, Misao. You can at least learn some 

basics up here."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


They reached the outside again and saw Piccolo floating in mid-air, meditating. A soft glow was

emitted from his body and every now and then a flash of lightning would strike a nearby bug.

The three Meiji people could only look on in astonishment. 

  


Dende finally drew their attention away and led them to another area of the Lookout. "Piccolo's

meditation takes absolute silence. We don't want to disturb him."

  


Kenshin went off to one area to practice his kata. Aoshi watched as Kenshin moved gracefully as

he swung his sword one way then the next, shifting his feet and body weight as he moved. He 

would leap up and then roll as he hit the ground, leaping back onto his feet in a ready stance. 

Aoshi realized with a hint of amusement and a load of understanding that Kenshin was fighting

an imaginary opponent, trying to figure out different ways to counter different attacks. _He wants_

_to be able to step in if Kamiya-san is injured. He knows he can't win that's why all of his_

_efforts now are on blocks and evasions. He just wants to buy her some time if needed._

  


Aoshi's thoughts were interrupted at a shout from Misao. "Oh, Dende! That's so cool! Can I

try?"

  


Aoshi looked over and saw a small butterfly hovering around them. Dende disappeared for a 

few moments and retrieved another one from underneath Piccolo, one of the many bugs he had

zapped earlier. "Here you go, Misao. Remember, just concentrate on your own ki and direct

it to the butterfly."

  


He watched on as Misao tried desperately for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of

minutes. Dende gently took the butterfly from her and a glow formed around his hands, the 

butterfly taking off as soon as his hands were opened. 

  


"Misao, healing takes quite a while to learn. I trained for many years to have the level of control

I do. First, you find your own center. You need to use your own energy to heal, that's why it

can be so exhausting for a beginner. For larger animals, such as humans, you need to try to use

almost all of your energy. For a small creature, such as that butterfly, you need to be able to 

hold enough back that you don't hurt it by trying to help. The reason I let you try is because

you haven't learned to channel it yet. Had you been able to do anything, you would have only

been able to produce enough energy to heal that butterfly. You couldn't have hurt it."

  


Misao let his words sink in. She was going to master this. One year away from Aoshi or not, 

she would become a healer. They all needed her to be. Sure, they had Megumi, but some 

wounds needed quick treatment. Misao would be able to bring people back from the brink of

death. That was something Megumi could not do.

  


Aoshi watched as Misao sat, seemingly entranced by the young green man's voice. He decided

to do a little training himself and got into a meditation pose.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru sat on the white floor of the room. It was just an infinite white space, the only thing in it was

the three beds, a bathroom and vast amounts of food. Trunks looked at the beds and began to

scratch his head in thought. "Weren't there only two beds last time we were here?"

  


Gohan turned to his friend. "I think Dende said something when we got here about having

the room set up for three."

  


Kaoru jumped up. "All right, let's get going. I want to be as strong as possible."

  


Trunks and Gohan flew at her, signaling the start of some serious sparring.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin looked up and found Goku and Vegeta sparring above his head. They would block 

and attack and counter and suddenly separate and then fly at each other again. He drew his

attention back to his own training and started again.

  


Misao was still being lectured by Dende and still listening intently. "Okay, Misao. There is a

power that lurks within each of us. Remember when Kaoru had to find hers and draw it out?"

  


A nod. 

  


"I need you to do the same thing. It's kind of odd, but the first step in learning to fight is the 

same as the first step in learning to heal."

  


Misao took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling around for the pull Dende was talking 

about. She felt it then, slight at first, but the more she concentrated on it the stronger it became. 

She snapped her eyes open and looked down at her hands, waiting. Aoshi was also waiting.

  


He had stopped meditating when he felt the change happening in Misao and had moved over to

them to watch. The more they all watched, the more her hands seemed to glow, the power she

was seeking right there. She just needed the extra push to materialize it.

  


She let go, worn out and breathless. "I can't get it to release."

  


Dende nodded. "I'm not surprised. You weren't supposed to." Misao looked at him blankly

and he continued. "Today is your first day of training. Kaoru got her powers to materialize

the first day. That's impressive, but not anything out of the ordinary for a top notch fighter. 

For a healer, that same process can take up to a week. While we need to start the same way, 

it takes longer for a healer to begin than a fighter."

  


Understanding dawned on Misao's face. "So, I might not be able to release it for a few days

still?"

  


Dende nodded once. "That's the reason you're going in the room with me only once, while 

Kaoru has to use her two days. The year we'll spend will be plenty to get you ready for this

battle. All you have to do is keep everyone alive." Misao's worried expression earned a laugh

from the young Namek. "Don't look so worried! You have Megumi's help. And I'll give you

a good supply of Senzu beans. That way, you'll only have to worry towards the end of the fight."

  


Aoshi's deep voice cut through the air and made Misao jump, obviously the first time she noticed

he was there. "Senzu beans?"

  


Dende pulled a small bean from an inner pocket of his robe. "This is a Senzu bean. When 

someone eats one, their wounds heal, their energy is restored and it keeps them full for ten days.

However, they are very hard to come by. The only person on our planet who grows them is Korin,

the cat-like creature who lives on a small platform below the Lookout. And while he has many

Senzu plants, the beans themselves can take years to grow."

  


Aoshi's face lost its usual icy look and he glanced at Misao. "Is there any way I could help out 

and heal as well?"

  


Dende shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, Aoshi. You have a warrior's ki. The only way

Misao is able to learn these techniques is because she has a healer's ki. You could help by being

her moral support, though. She'll need it."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru met the two young men blow for blow, never giving them the upper hand although she

was outnumbered. When the training seemed at a stand still, Kaoru went Super Saiyan and 

flew at them again, knocking them both over with a single punch. Gohan and Trunks gathered

themselves up and went Super Saiyan themselves, going at Kaoru from different directions.

  


After three hours, Kaoru let herself fall back to the floor, stopped right before she hit, and let

herself down easily. "I'm so tired!"

  


Gohan looked over at her and grinned. "I know! I feel like we've been training for weeks."

  


Trunks chuckled. "It has been weeks. We've been in here for four months now."

  


Kaoru suddenly felt lonely. Sure, these two guys were great and she absolutely adored them as

friends, but she missed everyone else. Kenshin's face flitted through her mind. As much as she

loathed to admit it, she missed that idiot too. She was trying to forget him, but it didn't work 

out. Every time she thought about him, she only felt pain and longing and couldn't change it

to anger or indifference. She sighed and stood. "Well, boys. I do believe it's about time for

some dinner. Let's go eat."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


After dinner, it started again. Punching, kicking, blocking, dodging, energy beams, it all melded

together for Kaoru, becoming instinct. Trunks was sitting this one out, allowing some one on 

one action for Kaoru and Gohan. He watched attentively as Gohan started to provoke Kaoru.

  


"Come on, slow poke. Can't you hit me?"

  


Kaoru grit her teeth and swung at him again, missing. 

  


"Geez, Kaoru. Thought you were some tough Saiyan princess! This is a piece of cake!"

  


Gohan dodged her easily and began to hum and make exaggerated yawning motions to further

enrage Kaoru. It worked. Something clicked within her, something she had been aware of and

trying to unleash for a few weeks now. Gohan watched, a knowing smirk on his face as Kaoru

yelled out and began to glow again. Her hair took on a more angular look and her eyes became

angry slits. "Now, see if I'm so easy to beat."

  


Gohan and Kaoru went at it again, but this time there was no humming, no yawning, no rest for

the young man. Kaoru was angry and stronger than before, a very worthy opponent.

  


Trunks smirked. "Super Saiyan Two already! Unbelievable!"

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin fell to his knees, his physical training had been going on for hours and he was exhausted.

All strength drained, he propped himself against a wall and began to meditate. His old habits as

a hitokiri coming back. _If you can't train physically, expand your mind. A good warrior is a_

_smart and fit warrior._

  


Aoshi kept his watch while Misao tried repeatedly to bring out her energy. She grew more and

more frustrated with each failed attempt and finally gave a growl. "I can't do this! I know I'm

not supposed to get it right away, but when you make me do it over and over I can't take it!"

  


Dende smiled gently and laid a hand on Misao's shoulder, a glow coming out. The young ninja 

calmed down and sat back. "What was that?"

  


"I merely calmed you. You were very tense in one shoulder, keeping your energy from its release.

Now it should be easy."

  


Misao's eyes almost bugged out. "You've made me do this for hours when you knew what the 

problem was and could fix it?!"

  


Dende smiled. "No, you weren't ready for it before. It was close, but you had too little of it to

form a ball. Now try."

  


Misao narrowed her eyes at him, but tried again. This time it came forward just as before, but

she relaxed and closed her eyes. She felt a slight pressure and then it was gone. She opened

her eyes and saw the small ball in her hands. "I did it! Aoshi, I did it!"

  


Aoshi let a small smile creep out. "Yes, you did it."

  


Misao rose up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck, giving him a quick kiss

on the lips. Dende looked away uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Misao let go of Aoshi and

apologized to Dende. "Sorry. I was just so happy."

  


Dende nodded. "I understand. Let's continue."

  


Kenshin looked at the clock on the wall of the temple. It had been eleven and a half hours. 

Trunks would emerge soon and it would be half over for Kaoru. He couldn't wait to see her.

A sudden strange thought entered his mind. If she was in that room for 2 days, wouldn't that

make her two years older and closer to his own age? Instead of 18, Kaoru would be 20 and

Kenshin would be 29. It was still a large gap, but it wore down the age difference enough

that it wouldn't bother him as much.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru let her legs dangle off the edge of her bed. Trunks and Gohan were asleep, snoring 

away on their side of the room. She got up and quietly dressed in her training outfit. There was

no way she could sleep. There were so many thoughts in her head and she needed to sort

through them all. It was evident to her, she loved Kenshin. She knew it long ago, but she couldn't

stop like she was hoping. She wanted to fall for someone else after he pulled his sword on her,

but it wouldn't happen. She missed him terribly, too. The year in here was tough on her. She

wanted to fling the door open and run out to him, but she couldn't do that. There were too many

people counting on her to be strong. She had to complete her training.

  


And then killing. She still wasn't sure if she could. Sure, it was easy in theory. Just build up a

good energy beam and let it go. But, in reality it was a different story. She sat down and began

to meditate, just like Piccolo taught her. Within minutes her mind cleared up, her breathing 

evened out, and she fell asleep right there on the training room floor.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: Hope you liked! Please leave a review! Hugs & Kisses!


	14. A Glance and Gone Again

Disclaimer: Not mine. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Jump, etc. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and associated parties. I'm only borrowing and not making any money off this.

  


OOCness abound! 

  


Kaoru...the Saiyan??

Chapter 14: A Glance and Gone Again

  


Kaoru waved as Trunks left the Room of Spirit and Time. _Okay, I've gotten through half of my training. Just six more months to go and then I'll see everyone again._

  


Gohan turned and sighed as he looked at Kaoru. "Um, Kaoru we need to fix something. I don't know how you're going to react to this, but it needs to be done." The young Saiyan scratched at the back of his head, remembering Kaoru's temper. "I don't know if this is looked down upon in your world, so don't yell at me if this is out of the question."

  


Kaoru's nostrils flared. "What the hell are you getting at, baka?"

  


Gohan chuckled. "So much like Vegeta. Well, what I need to ask is, can we cut your hair?"

  


Kaoru felt like laughing. "How is cutting my hair inappropriate?!"

  


The Saiyan male blushed. "Hey! How am I supposed to know?!"

  


Kaoru shook her head, obviously amused at his discomfort. "My only question is, why do you need to cut my hair?"

  


Gohan flew at her and Kaoru fought back. She seemed to have the upper hand until Gohan got behind her and grabbed her ponytail, yanking her down with it. Kaoru felt tears sting her eyes. Sure, as a Saiyan warrior, it really didn't hurt but by physical nature your eyes will water if your hair is pulled. She rubbed her offended scalp as much to soothe as to make sure her hair was still there.

  


"What was that for?"

  


"Kaoru, with long hair I can grab it and put you into positions that benefit me for attacks. I could grab your hair, put you in front of me and hang on as I punch you. With your hair held captive, you can't escape unless you rip your hair out. And I would think it's best to just cut it now instead of letting Nakago rip it out."

  


Kaoru bit her lip. Sure it was a great idea. But she was also a woman and a woman with a love life in turmoil. Would she look alright with her hair shorter?

  


Kaoru nodded slowly. "If it will help me in my fight, go ahead."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Trunks emerged from the chamber with his clothes ripped and hair disheveled. "Hey, guys!"

  


He was immediately bombarded with questions. 

  


"Is Kaoru alright?"

  


"How did training go?"

  


"Is she stronger than ever before?"

  


"Are you stronger?"

  


"Did you get beat up by Kaoru?"

  


Trunks's eyes grew round and he held up his hands. "Whoa! Hang on. One at a time. First of all, Kaoru is fine. Training went well. She's much stronger." He paused to hold up two fingers to Goku and Vegeta to say 'Super Saiyan Two'. "I'm stronger and yes, she beat the pulp out of me just before I left. Which is why my clothes are in shreds."

  


Misao hid her eyes. "Um, Trunks maybe you should change before you tell us all what happened."

She wasn't really comfortable with his bare chest peeking through or the long slit in his pants that went almost from knee to hip.

  


Trunks looked at his clothes and blushed. "Piccolo, would you?"

  


Piccolo placed a hand on Trunks's head and his clothes were good as new. 

  


"Okay, Kaoru has reached the second level of Super Saiyan. I'm confident that she'll be able to improve enough to take out Nakago. As long as she keeps training with the ferocity she has been, it will be plenty."

  


Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. Just hearing that Kaoru could do this was a load off his mind. He went back to meditating, hoping the next twelve hours would pass quickly. He wanted to see Kaoru.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru glared at Gohan. "This short?! You told me it would be shoulder length! I look like a boy! Gohan, I'll rip you apart, baka!" Kaoru fumed, her now extremely short hair turning blonde. (Think Videl's haircut.)

  


Gohan gulped as her eyes took on a feral gleam. She came at him and clocked him right in the side of the face. "I wasn't expecting that! That was too quick for me to even sense, Kaoru!"

  


Kaoru's face brightened. "Really? Then this is all paying off."

  


Gohan ran his hand through his hair, glad she had forgotten his haircut for now.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


The next six months were a blur for Kaoru. They were tough without her friends, but with all the training she didn't have much time to think about her friends. Gohan was relentless. They woke at what should be dawn, trained all day and continued on until neither one could move. Kaoru glanced at the humongous clock on the ceiling. "We have just one day left. Tomorrow we can see everyone."

  


Gohan grinned. "Yeah. I miss them all. Do you want to train today or use it to get cleaned up and rest?"

  


Kaoru looked up, considering. She had a choice? All through this ordeal, she had been ordered around constantly, nothing left up to her. She smirked at Gohan. "Let's use half of the day to train, the other to rest and make ourselves presentable."

  


Gohan nodded. "Agreed." Without further warning, Kaoru was knocked backwards and the training began.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin looked at Dende, who checked his pocket watch again. "Not too much longer. Don't worry, Kenshin. They'll emerge when the time is right."

  


On cue, the door swung open and Gohan stepped through. He glanced around at everyone and smiled. Kaoru stepped out next to him and everyone's eyes went wide. Her hair that had been butchered had time to grow a bit and now hung just above her shoulders. 

  


Misao gave a shriek. "Kaoru, you cut your hair! It looks so cute!"

  


Kaoru blushed and hugged everyone as they came up to her. It was so nice to see them all again. Kaoru stared as her brother stood before her. He patted her on the back. "Good job, Princess."

  


She laughed until her sides hurt. Vegeta...affectionate? Never. But, actually trying to be somewhat affectionate and patting her on the back was priceless. She stood straight again and watched as Kenshin made his way over. She was suddenly very self-conscious about her hair. She looked at the ground and watched as Kenshin's feet came into view. 

  


He pulled her chin up gently and looked at her. "I like your hair, Kaoru."

  


She blushed again. "Thank you."

  


She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Kenshin around the neck, giving him a tight hug. Kenshin returned the embrace and watched her closely as she released him. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. I shouldn't have been so forward. It won't happen again."

  


She turned and Kenshin grabbed her hand. "I'm the one who should apologize. I need to talk to you, Kaoru-dono."

  


Kaoru nodded, a pit forming in her stomach. What did he want? She grabbed his waist and took off for the mountains. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


As they gazed off into the forest and at the tiny village below, Kaoru and Kenshin kept sneaking glances at each other. Finally, Kenshin broke the silence. 

  


"I wanted to apologize for drawing my sword. It was wrong, but you need to understand my reasons for doing so."

  


Kaoru waited patiently for him to continue. He sighed and did so. "I do care deeply for you, Kaoru. And I wish more than anything that we could nurture that, but right now is not the time. You need to devote yourself entirely to your training. You can't be concerned with me or how we feel for each other."

  


Kaoru nodded, understanding him completely. "Kenshin, I do understand what you're saying and why you did what you did. But, I think about you whether we're working on a relationship or not. It's not like I forgot about you the minute you drew your sword. But, I do admit since I was mad at you, I was more aggressive in training. And I thank you for that."

  


Kenshin smiled warmly at her, a smile that Kaoru had been missing for more than a year. Kaoru was the only person he could pull a sword on and she'd thank him later. He shook his head slightly, a grin still in place. Kaoru stood there, hoping that wasn't the end. He could kiss her or something, or so she hoped. But, Kenshin merely cleared his throat. "We should head back. You have another year of training to go."

  


Kaoru grit her teeth, but took off with Kenshin for the Lookout. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


She landed roughly and stalked over to the other fighters. "All right, who's next up with me?"

  


There seemed to be some sort of dilemma they were going over. Goku rubbed his chin. "I've been in there for my two years."

  


Vegeta had his arms crossed, as usual. "Mine are up."

  


Gohan had used two, Trunks, Piccolo, everyone who had helped train her. Kaoru wrung her hands. "Well, I'm sure as heck not going in there alone! A year without any human contact would drive me mad."

  


They all stood, silently contemplating who it would be. Finally, Goku snapped his fingers and then transported. Everyone stared at the spot he had been in wondering where he was headed, when he returned. One small violet colored man in baggy clothes was thrashing about. "You young'uns need to respect your elders and a kai at that! What did you drag me here for?" 

  


The old man stopped squirming and smoothed his white mohawk back when he saw Kaoru. "Hey, hey, cutie! What can this old man help you with?"

  


Kaoru didn't know whether to slap him or be nice so she just gave him a guarded smile and looked questioningly at Goku and his other companion. A large, young looking violet man who had long white hair and the same baggy clothes as the small older one. 

  


Goku smiled. "This is Kobitoshin." He pointed at the young one, who smiled and gave Kaoru a nod. 

  


"How are you?"

  


"And this is one of the Supreme Kai. We call him Old Kai." He pointed at the small old one. 

  


Kaoru's gears started turning. _Kai, Kai, Kai. I've heard that before. Where..._ She snapped her head up and flicked her tail. "The one who gave me my tail back?"

  


Vegeta shook his head. "No, that was King Kai. These two are the highest level of Kai there is."

  


Kaoru mouthed an 'oh' and wrapped her tail back around her waist. 

  


Kobitoshin looked at Goku and cocked his head. "Why did you bring us here, Goku?"

  


Goku told them all about Nakago and how they found Kaoru and that now she's the one who will fight Nakago and that they needed someone to spend a year in the Room of Spirit and Time with her. "We've all used up our two years. None of us can accompany her."

  


The two kais nodded. Old Kai looked up. "Well, from what I understand you want us to go in with her."

  


Goku scratched at the back of his head. "I know back with Buu you did so much for us already, but I can't think of anyone else who can help us."

  


Kobitoshin nodded. "I'll go in with her. I have no problem with it." 

  


The old kai shook his head. "I don't know if my old bones can take a whole year in there, but I will do with her as I did with Gohan. Sit in front of me, young lady." Kaoru placed herself in front of him and waited. "It takes twenty-four hours to do this. Are you up to it?" 

  


Kaoru bit her lip. "What are we doing?"

  


"You just sit there. I will be doing the work. First, I stomp in circles around you for four hours, then for twenty we both meditate and it will bring out any hidden powers you have yet to unleash."

  


Kaoru nodded, warily. "Okay, will do. If it will help."

  


Kobitoshin smiled. "After you're done with that, we'll train."

  


Misao glanced at Dende. "Since they're doing that for twenty-four hours, why don't we do our training?"

  


Dende nodded. "Say your goodbyes. It won't be long for them, but a year will pass for you."

  


Misao jumped up and hugged all her friends, Aoshi being the last one. "I'll miss you, Aoshi-sama. I'll be back soon." She placed her lips against his and allowed Aoshi to lead her. He gave her a long and gentle kiss. Lips barely touching as he guided her through it. He released her and she walked into the chamber, blushing ten different shades of red.

  


Dende walked into the room, looking around. "I've never spent any time in here. It's quite eerie."

  


Misao sighed as she plopped down on the floor. "Let's start this thing. The harder we work, the less I'll think about everyone."

  


Dende nodded and stood near her. "Gather your ki and engulf your whole body with it, then channel it to flow from your hands."

  


Misao gaped at him. "All of that right now?"

  


"No. You'll get there. I just wanted you to know what your goal was. Alright, go ahead and start working on it. Healing is mainly gathering and channeling energy."

  


Misao closed her eyes and set about her task.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: Alright one down and one to go for Kaoru. Right now, Misao's working on her deal. Oh, I realize my fight scenes are all kinda...blah. But, that's because frankly, action isn't my thing and I want to save all my 'action ideas' for the final fight scene. It wouldn't do to have great training sequences and then a short final fight. Anyway, hope you guys liked and please keep reviewing. Hugs & Kisses! 

  
  
  



	15. Meditation? STILL?

Hello! 'The Reunion' is done so all my efforts will be directed to this one! Read on and hope you enjoy!

  


Kaoru...the Saiyan??

Chapter 15: Meditation? STILL??

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru stared at the Old Kai as he stomped in circles. True to his word, he had been doing so for approximately two and a half hours. Kaoru leaned her head on her palm, wondering how in the world she allowed herself to get talked into this. She was willing to do almost anything to further her training knowing everyone was counting on her, but patience was not a strong point for Kaoru.

To pass the time more favorably, she decided to watch Kenshin.

  


Kenshin went back to his training. Jumping, dodging, counterstrikes, it all melded into one for the swordsman, old instincts taking root once more. Kaoru watched as Kenshin breathed deeply, re-sheathed his sword and sat down to meditate. She was entranced. 

  


_Is that how Battousai was? During the Revolution is this how Kenshin kept his skills sharp? He's so much quicker than he usually is._

  


Aoshi went over to sit next to Kenshin. "Battousai."

  


Kenshin tensed at the name. It usually didn't bother him too much when Aoshi said it, but with the name being so close to the surface he didn't want it lured out anymore at the moment. "Aoshi. I presume you have something else to say."

  


Aoshi's eyes widened slightly. Kenshin was usually overly polite and just now he was close to rude. Aoshi had never faced the actual _manslayer _in battle. Kenshin Himura, yes. Battousai, no. Aoshi felt he was looking back into the past for a second. He composed himself and answered. "Actually, I was thinking we could spar. Everyone else seems to be doing just that." He glanced into the sky to see all of the Saiyans minus Kaoru blazing through the air. 

  


Kaoru rolled her eyes, expecting Kenshin to decline just as he always did. When he nodded his head slightly, Kaoru almost fell over. She watched in amazement as the two men fought each other. Sure it was sparring and she had seen more magnificent moves with the Saiyans, but when it was the man she loved being his past dangerous self it was a lot to take.

  


_Okay, Kamiya. Best course of action right now is to concentrate on YOU. Kenshin will be fine, Aoshi will be fine. Just don't watch._ Easier said than done. Kaoru couldn't tear her eyes away.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Misao sat on the room's floor, panting. "Dende, this is tiring. Can't I take a break?"

  


The young guardian smiled at Misao. "You are taking a break."

  


Misao's eyes bugged out. "You can't be serious! I'm just catching my breath right now. I want a REAL break where I can eat and take a nap. A SHOWER would be great too!"

  


Dende shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Misao, how do you expect to take care of everyone in battle when you can't even get through training?"

  


Misao huffed. "Oh, that'll be different. It's not that I'm exhausted, it's just that it's getting really hard to gather energy. I think I'm almost out."

  


Dende sighed. "Alright. You can take a break. But, when we hit the six month mark, I want you to be able to gather and channel energy even when you're exhausted. You will get tired on the battle field, but you have to be able to overcome that and remember why you're there."

  


Dende prompted her to state the reason. Misao hung her head. He was right, as usual. "To keep my friends alive."

  


Dende gave her a huge grin and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Aoshi watched as the clock ticked. He and Kenshin had sparred a few times now, Kaoru was in the 18th hour of meditation. Two more hours and he could see Misao. Kenshin nudged him and he turned to look at the smaller man. 

  


"Aoshi, do you realize that Misao-dono will be one year older when she emerges? She'll be closer to being an adult." The rurouni had regained most of his previous control and smiled at the spy.

  


Aoshi seemed to realize Kenshin's observation for the first time as his eyes widened and then narrowed like he was thinking. 

  


The Saiyans had gone home to sleep for a while and were just now returning. Gohan sighed as he looked at Kaoru's cross expression. "Don't worry, Kaoru. It'll all be over soon. Just two more hours."

  


The glare Kaoru shot him could have killed instantly. "Shut up, baka."

  


Gohan chuckled. "Hey, I've been there, done that. I can joke a little with ya!"

  


Kaoru opened her mouth to retort, but a magazine bonked her on the head. "No talking! Concentrate!" The old kai put his magazine back down and started reading again.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Misao looked at Dende solemnly. She had been channeling her energy with great ease over the past month and it seemed as though her finals were here. Dende had materialized all sorts of animals and had Misao heal them. She had done a wonderful job of giving off just enough energy and now it was time to practice on a real person. Dende smiled at Misao.

  


"I trust you, Misao. You've done a fine job. Now is not the time to freak out about this. If Kaoru is injured on the battle grounds you have to keep your head on your shoulders and calmly and quickly heal her. If you start to panic, she'll most likely die. Can you handle this?"

  


Misao nodded. "Where my friends lives are concerned, I can do anything asked of me."

  


Dende nodded, satisfied with this answer. He pulled a knife out of his sleeve and stabbed himself in the stomach. 

  


Misao's eyes widened and then she rushed to his side. This, she wasn't expecting. She put one hand on his chest, the other near the stab wound. She closed her eyes and directed her energy into him. Slowly, Dende could feel the warmth surround him and he felt proud of his pupil. 

  


Misao moved her hand over the knife and yanked it out, earning a groan from Dende. She put her hand directly over the wound and continued to heal him. She looked down as Dende's eyes started to flutter open and she looked down at the fast disappearing wound. Once it had fully diminished, she stopped channeling and glared at Dende. 

  


"YOU IDIOT! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL JUST LET YOU DIE!!!"

  


Dende scratched the back of his head. "I had to test you!"

  


Misao just glared. "A little over the top, don't ya think?"

  


Dende decided to change the subject. "Are you ready to emerge?"

  


Misao felt her eyes tear up. This year without her beloved Aoshi-sama had been painful. She tried to throw herself into her training to not feel it so much, but it didn't work that well. "I wonder if Aoshi-sama will have missed me."

  


Dende rolled his eyes. "You've only been gone for one day to him."

  


Misao giggled. "Yeah, but he better be ready to be nice to me. It's been a year for me!"

  


Dende moved over to the beds. "Let's rest up and then we'll emerge tomorrow. We have just one day left."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru watched the minutes tick away on the clock behind the old kai. She was leary of what he had said about unlocking her powers. She sure as heck didn't feel any different. She heard the door of the room open and wanted to run and hug her friend, knowing it had been a long time for the ninja, but her meditation wasn't up yet. 

  


Everyone rushed over to see Misao. The Saiyans greeted her with pats on the back or remarks about how she had grown. Kenshin gave her a quick hug and Aoshi stopped dead in his tracks. She had filled out considerably. Gone was the skinny tomboy who had entered a day ago and now was a young woman with plenty of curves. Misao started to cry and then ran up to him. "Aoshi!! I've missed you!" She latched herself onto his neck and he returned the embrace, still in shock about her development. She pulled back and kissed him, hard. Aoshi's eyes widened and then he grinned slightly, returning her enthusiasm with his own. Everyone looked away uncomfortably and when they seemed to have no intention of stopping, they all left the two alone. 

  


A loud shout from the old kai made everyone look up. "Okay, Kaoru! You're done. Unleash it and show us what you've got!"

  


He went to stand next to a pole and everyone did the same. Kaoru waited for a signal. Goku and the other Saiyans stood in front of the rest. "Okay, Kaoru. We'll shield them. You do your stuff."

  


Kaoru nodded at the Saiyan and began to power up. Higher, higher, higher. It was amazing how much more power she had. And she kept powering up, never hitting Super Saiyan. Her loud shouts rang out around the Lookout, reverberating through the halls. Kenshin looked on in amazement while he gripped a pole, trying hard to keep his footing. The Saiyans did a wonderful job of blocking the rest of them from the force, but it was a bit more than they could handle and everyone had to hang on for dear life. 

  


Vegeta smirked as his sister kept going. Kaoru was now stronger than any of the other Saiyans and still hadn't hit Super Saiyan. She glanced at her friends who were about to be thrown from the Lookout and stopped. "Sorry! That was just half of what I can do. I didn't want to lose anyone."

  


She grinned and everyone began to cheer, the idea of defeating Nakago not so far off anymore. Misao ran up to hug her friend. "Kaoru! That was so cool! You're going to beat him for sure."

  


Kaoru nodded. "I have no intention of losing."

  


Kobitoshin smiled slightly. "It's time for your second year, Kaoru. Let's go."

  


Kaoru nodded and hugged everyone including Kenshin. "See you in a year, baka." 

  


Kenshin smiled at the lack of venom in her insult. She wasn't angry, just a bit frustrated with him. He was eager for this whole ordeal to be over with. The sooner Nakago was defeated, the sooner he could be with Kaoru and let her know his true feelings.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: Short, I know. But, I've been trying to write this chapter for a while and it just didn't want to be written. So, I just decided to go with the short version and post it so I could move on to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Hugs & Kisses!

  
  



	16. Another Year Gone By

Here's chapter 16! Hope ya like!

  


Kaoru...the Saiyan??

Chapter 16: Another Year Gone By

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru sighed as she looked at the vast white space. "It's too soon to be back in here. I only had one day outside of this dump!" She whined and turned pleading eyes to Kobitoshin. "Couldn't we stay out just a bit longer?"

  


Kobitoshin chuckled and raised his hands. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. This is for the good of an entire universe, just remember that. I'm sure you'll agree that a little discomfort is better than planets being wiped out and entire civilizations meeting their doom." 

  


Kaoru slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I hate it when other people are right." She straightened and turned her full attention to the young kai. "Okay then, what's first?"

  


Kobitoshin just smirked at her. "I fight just like you do. Normally the Saiyans are stronger than I am, but in this case I do believe I was brought in for brains and not brawn. I also have the ability to intimidate not with power, but with presence. These are the things I'll teach you."

  


Kaoru nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin sat with his back against the wall, pondering. Piccolo came up next to him and slumped down. "What's on your mind? You've been sitting here thinking for three hours now."

  


Kenshin sighed and hung his head. "I don't know how to help. Well, I do know how, but I don't know if I can do it or if I should do it. It's been so many years and I was beginning to feel somewhat cleansed. However, I cannot allow Kaoru-dono to kill."

  


Piccolo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Kenshin, I've heard of your vow. You can't possibly be telling me you intend to break that vow."

  


The red-head looked at Piccolo with an apologetic smile. "I've come to realize over these past few months that I can't take back what I've done. No amount of non-killing will bring back the lives I took. I've also discovered that some people cannot be changed through words or kindness. Nakago is one of those people. While I feel sympathy for his past, I cannot condone the actions he has taken on others. My hands are already stained. The best thing I can do to help is to prevent Kaoru-dono from staining her hands as well. I will allow her to fight Nakago, but I will deliver the killing strike."

  


Kenshin stood and left to go rest in one of the rooms on the Lookout, leaving Piccolo with his thoughts. The green man shifted uncomfortably, the weight of Kenshin's decision bearing down on him. He flew off to find the others. _If Kenshin is allowed to kill, Kaoru will never forgive us. I don't intend to incur the wrath of a Saiyan princess._

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Aoshi sat to meditate, Misao close on his heels. Aoshi peeked at her through his bangs. "Misao, you don't like to meditate. You've tried to join me before, remember?"

  


Misao grinned at him shyly. "Aoshi, I've done tons of meditation over the last year. That's pretty much what all my training was! I can handle it." She set herself next to Aoshi gracefully and closed her eyes, her hands in a prayer position.

  


"Misao, you don't pray in meditation."

  


"This is how a healer meditates. The meditation is not meant to clear the mind or find answers, it is meant to channel energy. To find one's energy and direct it, we put our hands together so we have a center to focus on."

  


Aoshi almost gaped at her. That year not only matured her physically, but mentally she was a different person. Still innocent and in love with him, but more intelligent and calm. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, but couldn't. He kept feeling her ki rise and fall, the flow and direction it was going in forever changing.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru panted after the last near fatal attack from Kobitoshin. "Kaoru! I told you to attack me!"

  


"I can't! You have this presence and this holy power and I can't force myself to go after you! It's intimidating."

  


"That's the whole point! You have to overcome your mind and just do what has to be done!"

  


Kaoru looked at him wide-eyed. She repeated his phrase under her breath. "'You have to overcome your mind and just do what has to be done.'"

  


Kobitoshin stopped his scolding and looked questioningly at his student. "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

  


"I've never killed before. I must kill Nakago. A man like him can't be contained in a jail cell."

  


The young kai's gaze softened. "Kaoru, I know this is hard. I myself have a difficult time when I know I must do away with my enemy permanently. But you have to remember why they need to die. If no jail can hold them and they have taken so many innocent lives, there is nothing that can be done for them."

  


Kaoru turned tear-filled eyes to him. "What gives us the right to end their lives?"

  


Kobitoshin turned away, having no answer to her question.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Piccolo met up with the other Saiyans in the sky above the Lookout. "Goku!!"

  


Goku stopped in mid-punch and looked down to see Piccolo flying quickly towards them. "Piccolo? What's wrong?"

  


Piccolo stopped and floated in front of Goku. "It's Kenshin. He is willing to break his non-killing vow to keep Kaoru from staining her hands with blood. If he is allowed to do so, Kaoru will never forgive us."

  


Vegeta snorted. "About time that idiot showed some backbone. If he wishes to marry a Saiyan princess he'll need to be stronger than he is now. A weakling who won't kill is useless in battle."

  


Goku furrowed his brows, ignoring Vegeta. "We'll have to do something, but I don't know what."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Aoshi kept peering at Misao from the corner of his eye. _She looks so calm and at peace with herself. Whatever happened in that room did her a world of good it seems. _

  


Misao was very aware of Aoshi's stare, but gave no indication. _I just need to keep channeling. It's for the good of my friends. It will save their lives. It's for the good of my friends. It will save their lives._ The words became a mantra, fueling Misao's desire to master her own energy.

  


Aoshi decided to go find Kenshin, meditation clearly a lost cause at the moment. He wandered from room to room inside the Lookout, searching for the swordsman. He peeked inside one room at the end of the hall and found him standing in the center of the room, eyes closed, sword unsheathed. 

  


"Battousai."

  


At Aoshi's low utterance, Kenshin's eyes flew open. Aoshi stumbled back a step, shocked to see the legendary manslayer before him. The once gentle, violet eyes were completely amber, the danger in the small man easily felt even for an inexperienced fighter. 

  


Light footsteps were heard running down the hall and Aoshi turned to see who it was. Misao shoved Aoshi aside and burst into the room. "I could feel your ki all the way out there, Himura! What the hell are you doing?!"

  


Kenshin glared at her. "I'm doing whatever needs to be done to help, Kaoru."

  


Misao stomped up to Kenshin, no fear in her at all and slapped him hard. "WAKE UP, BAKA!!"

  


Battousai's eyes widened and violet began to seep through. "Misao-dono, I'm sorry."

  


"Just what do you think you were planning to do? Kill Nakago yourself?"

  


The guilty glance he shot her made Misao roll her eyes. "Oh, for Heaven's sake! You would have just gotten yourself hurt and then I would have had to go and heal you and Kaoru would have never forgiven us because you broke your oath and then she would have panicked that her sweet Kenshin would be gone forever and it would have just opened up a whole big can of worms and it would be ALL. YOUR. FAULT."

  


Misao punctuated her last words with a finger jab to Kenshin's chest. He listened to her rambling with a mixture of relief and guilt. Sure it was nice that he wasn't expected to handle the death of Nakago and break his vow, but then there was the issue of Kaoru having to do it herself and whether or not she could handle such a predicament. Kenshin sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Misao-dono. I just want to help Kaoru-dono. She has never killed before and sessha didn't want her to go through that. I'll just rest a bit. I'm probably just too tired."

  


Misao pushed some hair behind her ear. "You're right. I don't think you've slept in two days. Get some sleep and then we'll see how you feel later."

  


Kenshin laid down and Misao placed a hand over his forehead. Kenshin shot her a questioning glance and she just smiled at him. A short burst of warmth shot from her hand and Kenshin was sleeping deeply within seconds. Aoshi looked at her in awe. 

  


"You just stood up to the Battousai. What did you do to him though?"

  


"He wasn't going to sleep any time soon. And if he did it would just be a light nap. I just relaxed him so he would get a nice deep sleep."

  


Aoshi smiled and shook his head. "It's times like these that I wonder what I did to deserve you."

  


Misao's eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. "What?"

  


Aoshi never said sweet things to her before. Emotions were a no-no to the great Shinomori. "You heard me, Misao." The hint of a smile playing around his mouth made Misao feel like crying. 

  


"I love you, you big lug." She hugged him tightly and Aoshi returned it. She pulled back to look at him and Aoshi eyed her apologetically. "I know you can't say it yet. But, that doesn't change the way I feel and I'm not going to hide it from you."

  


Aoshi smiled a small smile at her and hugged her again, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru finally got a blast in while sparring with the young kai. His fighting style seemed to center more on energy blasts than hand to hand fighting. "I finally got you!" She shot a beam again and groaned when she found him behind her. 

  


"Actually, I got you." Kaoru grumbled at the smug look on his face. "But, you have gotten better at intimidation and presence. I think you'll do fine."

  


Kaoru wanted to be mad, but it was hard when you were being praised. "Really?"

  


The violet man nodded. "You have three months left with me and already you've mastered what I was trying to teach you, but now we have to find your Super Saiyan transformations again. In here, you won't harm anyone by powering up all the way. I'll just stay by the wall so I don't get blown off into the room somewhere. It's an infinite space and I don't want to get lost."

  


Kaoru grinned and stood a ways off. She shouted back to him. "Get ready for it."

  


She began the yelling and she began to glow, not the Super Saiyan glow but one that signals great power within the person. Kobitoshin felt he was being crushed into the wall, but didn't complain, what he was witnessing too great to be interrupted.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin paced in front of the door to the room. "Isn't the year up yet?"

  


Dende shook his head. "You start to worry as soon as you wake up. It isn't healthy."

  


Kenshin shot a menacing glance to the young guardian. "Answer the question."

  


Dende checked his pocket watch again. "They have about 15 minutes left. Just relax! It's the same as last time. They'll emerge when the time is right. And a kai is with her this time. She'll be just fine."

  


The old kai nodded. "Yep! We kais are completely dependable."

  


Kenshin sighed and sat in the chair he vacated moments ago to pace. Misao glared at him. "You leave that chair to pace again, Himura and I'll tell Kaoru to beat you up. You've been up and down for the past hour and it's getting aggravating."

  


Kenshin merely nodded and resigned himself to twidling with his sword.

  


As predicted by Dende, the door opened after 15 minutes and the two stepped out. Kaoru's clothes were no longer training clothes, but a very pretty kimono. "Hi, guys. I was just sick of wearing training gear all the time. I'm still a woman after all. So, Kobitoshin was nice enough to put a kimono on me instead of repairing my training outfit."

  


Goku and Vegeta pulled Kaoru aside after she greeted everyone. Goku spoke first. "So, did you get to go Super Saiyan yet?"

  


Kaoru grinned sat him. "Of course. I'm the Saiyan princess. He was a little worried that it couldn't be done once you went through the unleashing process performed by Old Kai, but we figured it out."

  


Vegeta smirked, pride in his sister filling him.

  


Dende and the two kais turned to everyone. Old Kai began to walk in front of them, like a commander with his troops. "I'm sure that all of you will do fine. You have done all you can do in your training. Take the next month to keep your skills sharp and rest up. Spend time with your loved ones. The next battle will be a hard one. I have faith in you, though."

  


With those words said, Kobitoshin put a hand on the old man's shoulders, waved and then they were gone.

  


Dende smiled at everyone. "I guess this is goodbye. Misao, you're a strong person. I know you can handle the healing. The rest of you, please be careful and support Kaoru. She has the toughest job. Take care of each other."

  


Goku waved. "We'll see you later, Dende."

  


They all grabbed onto Goku and transported back to Capsule Corp.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: Ta Da! I actually updated in a decent amount of time! (Teary-eyed) I'm so proud of me! Anyway, enough tooting my own horn. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought! Please review and I'll appreciate it immensely! The end is almost here! Hugs & Kisses!

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Back To Japan

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know I've been slacking like hell lately, but I just can't help it! My husband had a friend of his do something to our computer so it would run faster and he deleted something he shouldn't have because none of my old files would upload properly to ff.net. So, I had to retype the dang thing to upload it. Of course, it took me forever to figure that out! You should have seen all the crap I tried! Anyway, here's chapter 17, if anyone cares any longer. But I just can't leave a story unfinished. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Kaoru.the Saiyan?? Chapter 17: Back To Japan  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru ran inside Capsule Corp. as soon as they materialized in front of it. "Yahiko! Sanosuke! You guys!"  
  
Kenshin watched after her confused until Misao stepped up next to him. "Remember, it's been two years since she's seen them. Of course she misses them."  
  
Understanding came over his features and he nodded slightly before turning to Goku. "When will we return to our home?"  
  
"I think tomorrow. That will give you guys time to rest and say your goodbyes to those who won't be returning for the battle. After I take you home, I'll return here to spend time with my friends and family and then I'll go back to your world with Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks. We'll fight the battle, and go from there." Goku ended with a small shrug.  
  
Kenshin stared at the tall Saiyan. "Will Kaoru defeat Nakago?"  
  
Goku flinched a bit at the blunt question. "I honestly don't know. I believe she has the potential, but she's an inexperienced fighter. She's never fought an enemy of this caliber. True, she has sparred with us, but that was just it, sparring. No harm was meant to be inflicted."  
  
Kenshin nodded and turned to follow everyone else inside. "Thank you, Goku. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Goku waved and smiled as he took off for home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh, Yahiko! I missed you so much! And Sanosuke! I never thought I'd miss your mooching or Yahiko's insults, but I did!" Kenshin's eyes bugged out as he entered. Kaoru had not only Yahiko, but Sano also in a big bear hug, squeezing them both so tight they were turning blue.  
  
Misao rushed up to her. "Kaoru! You're strangling them!" She pried the woman's arms away from the two males, allowing them to gasp for air.  
  
Kaoru began to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry! I was just so happy to see you."  
  
Yahiko waved a hand. "No prob, busu."  
  
Sano was not so ready to forgive. "Damn, Jouchan! You were only gone three days!"  
  
Kaoru snorted. "Heh! More like two years and one day! Remember, one day here is equal to one year in the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
Sano nodded and let the matter drop.  
  
Megumi sauntered up to Kenshin. "Oh, Ken-san! I missed you. Those few days seemed like an eternity without you around."  
  
Kaoru grit her teeth. She was ready to yell at Megumi when Kenshin gave her the brush off. "I'm sorry, Megumi-dono. I would appreciate it if you would not do things to make Kaoru-dono mad. She has a tough fight coming up and I want this last bit of time before the fight to be pleasant and not marred by inconsiderate words."  
  
The arms that were about to encircle Kenshin's neck to further infuriate Kaoru slipped down and Megumi looked at Kaoru, who was smiling smugly. She stepped up to the lady doctor and whispered words she had always wished to say. "I could break you in two. Don't test a Saiyan princess, Megumi. And keep your paws off Kenshin. He's mine." Kaoru strode down the hallway to her room, leaving Megumi completely confused and a bit frightened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru sat on the couch sandwiched between Kenshin and Sanosuke after dinner that evening, all of them watching Yahiko play with Vegeta's XBOX. "This thing is so cool, Kaoru! I want one!"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "They don't have those in our world, Yahiko. It would be impossible. Perhaps you can visit every now and then and play."  
  
The young boy let out a 'woo-hoo' and kept playing. Bulma emerged from the kitchen and sat down on a chair next to the couch. "Kaoru, you know he's welcome anytime he wants to come over. The same goes for all of you. I'll give you a device I've been working on. It'll allow us to communicate with each other even when we're in our separate worlds. That way, you can call and let us know you want to visit and we can be ready for you!"  
  
Kaoru leaned over and squeezed Bulma's hand. "I don't know how we can repay you for your hospitality and all your help throughout this whole ordeal. We all appreciate it. You've done more than most people would."  
  
The blue-haired woman smiled back. "It's no problem at all. It's the least a sister-in-law can do, right?" She went back into the kitchen and Kaoru leaned back in between her two men.  
  
Misao came bounding down the stairs, a glow on her face. Kaoru noticed and asked bluntly, "Why so happy, Misao?"  
  
The suggestive tone of voice caused Misao's glow to turn into a blush. "I.we.I mean we didn't.well, not all the way.we just.Oh, Kaoru! I can't talk about this in front of the boys!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Misao! I didn't think you really.you mean. you.I don't know what to say! That's.you're not even MARRIED!"  
  
Misao blushed again, but Aoshi came to her rescue. "That's why we didn't do everything." The blunt answer caused a huge blush for both women and Misao wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"Aoshi!" Misao sank into the chair Bulma had just vacated, completely mortified. She hid her face in her hands as Sano patted Aoshi on the back saying it was a 'job well done.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin gathered up the last of their souvenirs and belongings as they made one final sweep of Capsule Corp. to make sure they had all their stuff. Little Trunks and Goten were quick with their goodbyes, giving a hug and then running off to play again. The older boys and Vegeta merely nodded, promising to see the Kenshin-gumi in a month. Chichi blew her nose after hugging everyone fiercely.  
  
"I'll miss you all so much!" She dissolved into another fit of sobs as Gohan tried to comfort her.  
  
Bulma ran out with the device she had promised Kaoru. "Here it is! Just push this button if you want to talk to me and I'll answer! I'll miss you guys. Have a safe trip and enjoy this time. Being the wife of a fighter I can tell you, it's hard when you're the one left at home, having to trust you loved one to return safely, worrying until you see them physically. Just enjoy your time while you have it. You have to look at it as possibly the last time you'll be with them."  
  
Kenshin let her words sink into his head, already considering spending time with Kaoru the way they both wanted to before the fight.  
  
They all said their final goodbyes and waved as they clung onto Goku.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They materialized in the dojo's front yard, everyone immediately heaving a sigh of relief for getting home safely. Kaoru paced slowly toward her front door, excited to be home but feeling exhausted after realizing how much they'd been through. She turned around and waved at Goku.  
  
"One month?"  
  
Goku smiled back at her. "One month." He gave a quick salute and was gone.  
  
Megumi gave a yawn and shook her head. "I'm going home to rest. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Sano bid everyone goodbye and left as well, hollering for Megumi to wait up.  
  
Kenshin turned and gave a shy smile to Kaoru. "Ready to go inside?"  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly back at him. "You bet!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru gave a languid stretch the next morning as she awoke. She looked outside, a bit miffed that it was still dark. "Damn training! Now I wake up at the friggin' crack of friggin' dawn!" She threw her covers back in annoyance and stomped out to the bath house, deciding she might as well make the most of the day.  
  
She sank into the warm water, her mood brightening as she thought about doing nice things for Kenshin for once. She would heat his bath, make breakfast, maybe do a few chores with him. She began to giggle as she pictured his reaction to everything.  
  
She heard a frantic opening and closing of doors and then running in the dojo yard. She was about to panic when she realized it was Kenshin worrying about her. She shook her head, a smile about to form and called out to him. "I'm in the bathhouse, Kenshin. Don't worry so much! I'll be out in a minute."  
  
On the other side of the door, Kenshin slumped against it a bit as his tense muscles relaxed. "Okay, Kaoru-dono. I'll start breakfast."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru tapped her finger on the table as she thought aloud while Kenshin cooked. "I'm trying to decide what to do today. I know I need to spend with everyone, but I also want to do special things. What do you think, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin paused in the middle of chopping vegetables to think. I know something she needs to do, but I don't know how to phrase it. It's a painful subject, especially in light of her true heritage. "Well, Kaoru- dono, what about visiting your parents' sites? You haven't done that in a while."  
  
Kaoru pondered the thought and raised an eyebrow at Kenshin. "Oh, I see. I do need to go by my parents' sites. I guess today would be a good day to do it. Would you accompany me?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at the delicate blush on her cheeks. "Of course, Kaoru- dono."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They returned home that evening feeling a bit lighter. Kaoru bounced happily as they walked, swinging her purse back and forth in a carefree manner. "I'm glad I did that, Kenshin. I feel a lot better now. I felt before like I was hiding things from my father, but now that I've actually said what's going on aloud to him, it's not such a burden."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "It's better to get things out in the open, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru stopped mid-step, mouth agape. "What?"  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled slyly at the dumbfounded young woman. "I called you 'Kaoru'. No 'dono'." Kenshin shook his head as if it wasn't any major event and Kaoru ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Does that mean you aren't going to push me away anymore?" Kaoru turned hopeful eyes to him and Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Kaoru, I did that because of your training, just as I told you before. However, now that your training is complete, there is no need to do so any longer. We will take this month and do as we wish with it."  
  
Kaoru clapped and twirled happily. She spun into Kenshin and grabbed his arm. "Good. I was beginning to think I'd have to tie you up and show you how much of a woman I am."  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin blushed at the naughty tone and implication of her words.  
  
Kaoru giggled and lifted Kenshin as a man would a woman and flew off towards the forest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin scowled as Kaoru set him down. "That was rather humiliating."  
  
Kaoru giggled and gave a mock pout. "Aw, is the poor rurouni upset that a girl carried him?"  
  
Kenshin tried to continue his scowl, but Kaoru's face coupled with the baby talk made him chuckle. Kaoru smiled triumphantly. "Better. Now, let's discuss where it goes from here."  
  
Kenshin sat down next to her and sighed. "Well, it all depends on the outcome of your fight."  
  
Kaoru shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. "I'll win. So, what happens then?"  
  
Kenshin had to smile at her determination and he believed that if nothing else, her will to have a relationship with him would cause her victory. "Well, after you win, we get married and have a family."  
  
Kaoru tried to contain the grin. "What makes you so sure I'd say 'yes'?"  
  
"Would you say 'no'?"  
  
"Maybe. Depends on how nice and romantic you were about it. If you flubbed it, a 'no' would definitely be the answer."  
  
Kenshin thought about it. Yes, it would be romantic. She deserved it. He looked over at her and caught her gazing at him. He gave into the impulses he had been fighting for months now. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Kaoru was ecstatic at first, but a growing panic gnawed at her as the kiss grew in intensity. She felt a strange animalistic urge pulling at her as it continued. Finally her mind registered what was happening and she remembered a talk she had with the women when they first started explaining what it meant to be a Saiyan. Bulma's voice echoed in her head.  
  
'There's a mating season once every year for Saiyans. In terms of physical urges, they're a primal race. About two months before the actual mating season, Saiyans begin to hunt for a mate. They wish to.uh.you know, with just about anyone who's willing. Unless of course, they're married. In that case, they just want to start "practicing."'  
  
Kaoru pulled away. "Kenshin! We can't let this continue."  
  
Kenshin wasn't about to be swayed so easily. It had been years since he had any intimate contact with a woman and here he was with the woman he loved. "What's wrong, Kaoru? You wanted us to be a couple and now we are and you're the one pushing me away. I can understand if you don't want it to go too far, but kissing won't hurt anything."  
  
Kaoru put a hand up to stop him from kissing her again. "Mating season."  
  
Kenshin tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. His eyebrows rose slowly and his eyes grew round as her words gained meaning. "Oh! Saiyan mating season."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Right. If it continues, things will go too far too soon. Maybe we should be more innocent in our courtship until the fighting is over."  
  
Kenshin smiled sweetly at her. Of course. That gives me time to woo her and sweep her off her feet. Build to it slowly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru had a dreamy smile on her face a week later, remembering how she and Kenshin just sat in the forest and watched the stars pass by as they cuddled together. She sighed and Misao poked her in the side. "Wake up, Kaoru! Dreaming about Himura?" Misao wriggled her eyebrows and Kaoru blushed lightly.  
  
Kaoru quickly turned the tables. "Just like you dream about your 'Aoshi- sama'?"  
  
It was Misao's turn to blush and she changed the subject. "Anyway, I just came by to tell you that a visitor is here."  
  
Kaoru jumped up from her seat and scurried to the gate, eager to see who it was. She jumped off the porch and grinned widely at the person in her yard. "Saitou! I thought you'd be on business for another year!"  
  
Saitou smirked. "Never underestimate a wolf. All I had to do was threaten all the men under my command there, and they sent me back here, fearing I'd kill the incompetent fools. Not that it would have hurt anything. Probably would have made Japan a smarter place."  
  
Kaoru had to smile and shake her head. He definitely amused her. "Well, I'm glad you're back. The fight takes place in a little less than a month."  
  
Saitou nodded slightly. "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin almost fell over a week later as he passed by the open door to the dojo. Kaoru, Saitou, Misao and Aoshi were all meditating. He looked down the row and tried to figure out why each was doing so. Kaoru, big fight, huge burden. Saitou, probably helping Kaoru deal with big burden. Misao, channeling healing energy. Aoshi, no brainer. He shrugged his shoulders and trudged off to do laundry.  
  
He thought about all the time he had spent with Kaoru so far. It had been immensely fulfilling. They had taken numerous walks, just talking about everything, her upcoming fight, her past, Kenshin's past, hopes for the future. Whatever sprang to mind was fair game. Kenshin was more willing to share his past with her, feeling she had a right to know and Kaoru kept the questions to a minimum, trying not to ask anything too painful. Kenshin scrubbed absently at the clothes, lost in his thoughts. He still wanted to help Kaoru out in some way. He just didn't know how. He finally came to his conclusion, finished laundry and set off for the forest. He didn't care who was upset or if they found out. He was going to do this and no one could stop him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru hummed happily as she chopped vegetables for dinner. Kenshin grinned at her from his spot down at the other end of the counter. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Koishii." He put his head on her shoulder and she stopped chopping to run a hand down the side of his face.  
  
"Kenshin, we should be getting dinner ready. Wouldn't want Yahiko or Sanosuke complaining now, would we?" She wrinkled her nose at him and Kenshin smiled brightly at her.  
  
"I guess not. Promise me we'll continue this later?" He nuzzled her neck and Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Naughty! You'll just have to wait and see!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru set Yahiko and Sano on clean up duty as she went out on the porch to sit with Kenshin. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Only two days left. Tomorrow we should go visit everyone. The day after Vegeta and the others will return and then the day after that it's time."  
  
Kenshin turned to study her. "Are you sure you can handle this, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru hung her head. "I know I can handle the fighting, but I don't think I can handle the final blow. How can I kill someone and then come back here and preach to people about not killing and the sword that protects? I'll be a hypocrite. I don't want to kill someone."  
  
Kenshin nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go for a walk and talk about happy things."  
  
Kaoru grinned at him. "What happy things?"  
  
Kenshin grinned back. "What we'll name our children, how old we'll be when we have them, how far apart they'll be."  
  
Kaoru giggled and took his hand, hopping off the porch to go for their walk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru smiled as a glow formed in her yard. "Welcome back, guys!"  
  
The Saiyans grinned and waved, ready for the next day's battle. Goku walked up to her. "Did you visit everyone?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yes, we went around yesterday. Everyone who knows about my true identity also knows to stay away from the dojo today and tomorrow. I couldn't make Misao and Aoshi leave of course and then Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke refuse to go anywhere."  
  
Goku nodded. "Understandable." He tensed as he picked up on a foreign life force.  
  
Another glow formed and they all stood on guard as Nakago appeared. "Why, hello all of you. Just came by to make sure you remember what tomorrow is."  
  
Kaoru glared at him. "I remember your stupid fight. Don't worry about that."  
  
Nakago nodded. "Good, good. I just wanted to let you know, I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon. You pick the location and I'll meet you there. See you later!"  
  
He waved as if he was an old friend and disappeared.  
  
Kaoru grit her teeth. "I'll show him. Showing up at my dojo uninvited and endangering my family! Ugh! I hate that guy!"  
  
Goku and Gohan lifted up slightly. "We're going to find a battle ground. We'll be back in a few hours."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru knocked lightly and entered Kenshin's room later that night. He sat up on the futon and looked at her questioningly. "Kaoru?"  
  
"I just wanted to come see you for a little while. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? I couldn't sleep." She smiled shyly at him and sat down next to him.  
  
Kenshin drew her close and kissed her lightly. "Do you want to stay in here with me?"  
  
Kaoru pondered it but shook her head. "No. Mating season still."  
  
Kenshin nodded and then chuckled. "Don't trust yourself, huh?"  
  
Kaoru blushed and giggled as she whacked him lightly on the arm. "Hentai. I just wanted to cuddle for a little bit."  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her tighter and lay down with her, both staring up at his ceiling.  
  
They lay there quietly and before long, Kenshin noticed her breathing had deepened and he carried her back to her room. "Goodnight, Kaoru. I love you."  
  
Kaoru smiled in her sleep as if she heard him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well, you waited a long time, but the chapter was long, so am I forgiven? Don't worry. Now that I know I just need to retype, I'll have the last two chapters up in a couple days time. I hope you liked and please review! Hugs & Kisses! 


	18. Defeat and Victory

I told ya it wouldn't be too long! Here is the second to last chapter and the big fight! Woohoo! Hope you like!  
  
Kaoru.the Saiyan?? Chapter 18: Defeat and Victory  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru put on her training outfit slowly, still not knowing how to handle the knowledge that she was expected to kill. She finished tying her hair back and stepped out into the yard where the rest of the Z Gang was already assembled.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Goku watched worriedly as Kaoru blew a breath through her mouth and ran her hand over the top of her head. "Kaoru, are you up to this? We can try again on our own."  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No. I told him I would fight him and I'm a woman of my word. And I DON'T want you guys jumping in to fight unless I'm completely incapacitated, understand? You said there was a lot of honor involved in these fights of yours and I'm not about to change that."  
  
The gang nodded and they all headed off to do some stretches.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin sat in his room up against the wall, his sword propped up on his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing deeply. I can do this. I must do this. For Kaoru, I can do anything. He stood up and moved to the trunk that held his belongings.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aoshi watched as Misao sat meditating. Her ki rose and fell evenly, never jumping from one point to the next, just an even flow. She moved over to sit in front of him and held out her hands. "Give me your hands, Aoshi."  
  
He looked at her questioningly, but did as he was told. Misao grasped his hands and moved them so they were palm to palm. "Now, Aoshi, close your eyes and just feel."  
  
She pumped her ki slightly and focused on their joined hands. Aoshi's eyes snapped open as he felt a soothing warmth surround him. "Misao?"  
  
She let it fall and looked at him. "Feel better? You were so tense a second ago."  
  
Aoshi rotated his shoulders experimentally. "Yes, I do feel better. Thank you, Misao."  
  
Misao smiled tenderly at him. "You're welcome. Now, let's go start breakfast. I don't hear anyone else in there so I guess it's up to us."  
  
Aoshi nodded and followed Misao out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru and the gang entered the kitchen as the smell of breakfast wafted out to them. Goku took a seat at the table and watched, his smile growing, as Misao and Aoshi brought platter after platter of food out. Kaoru eyed him strangely. "We have a huge battle coming up. All of us are depending on a woman who has never really battled before, which is me, and you're still excited about food?"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "What happens will happen. I can't do anything on an empty stomach."  
  
Kaoru looked around the table. Saitou, check. Sanosuke, check. Yahiko, check. Aoshi, check. Misao, check. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo, check, check, check, check and check. Kenshin.where the heck.  
  
"Hey, Misao?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaoru?"  
  
"Where's Kenshin?"  
  
Misao looked at her food. "I know he's in his room. I knocked to tell him breakfast was almost ready and he said he needed to stay in his room until it was time to go. I think he's meditating or something."  
  
Kaoru nodded, but grew a bit worried. "It isn't like him to hole himself up when there's trouble. But he's usually the one to fight. I haven't really considered how he feels having to sit back and knowing he can't do anything about this."  
  
Vegeta felt around for Kenshin's ki and his eyes grew slightly. "Don't worry about him, Princess. He'll be fine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru grew more nervous as the day went on. She meditated, she had Misao try to calm her, she had Piccolo try to calm her, she even thought sparring with Yahiko like she used to would help. She finally accepted the fact that her nervousness would stay with her and waited patiently for the time to leave.  
  
Piccolo came up to her as the sun shifted from its position in the middle of the sky. "Let's start some more stretching exercises. It's almost time to go."  
  
Kaoru stretched with the other Saiyans and Piccolo, hoping the loosening of her muscles would help a little with her stress. After it was done, Goku laid a hand on her shoulder. "Get everyone together. We need to leave."  
  
Kaoru sent Aoshi and Misao out to the yard and tried desperately to persuade Sano, Yahiko and Saitou to stay at the dojo. "Please, guys. I need you all to stay here and make sure the dojo is kept safe. What if Nakago sends his goons here while we're all away?"  
  
Saitou snorted at her. "He won't. If anything, he'll have them at the battleground, waiting for a chance to attack you so he can gain the upper hand. I've fought too many people like him during the Bakumatsu. He's a coward, challenging someone who's never battled before to a fight. He won't send his cronies anywhere but where he is."  
  
Kaoru was ready to battle some more, but the set of the three men's jaws made her reconsider. Kaoru sighed, the battle lost. "Alright. Go outside and wait with the others."  
  
She made her way to Kenshin's room. "Kenshin? Are you ready to go?"  
  
Kenshin's shoji slid open and Kaoru stepped back uncertainly as she eyed him from top to bottom. "Kenshin?"  
  
His hair was in a high ponytail, the magenta gi had been replaced by a midnight blue one, the white hakama traded for a pair of grey and two swords hung at his side. She eyed his hands and noticed his arm guards and then looked up into his eyes. The once gentle violet gone and hard amber in its stead. She reached down with a trembling hand and drew one of the swords, whispering a hoarse 'no' as she looked at the regular katana. She asked the question even though she already knew the answer. "Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin breathed deeply. "Your rurouni cannot handle this, Kaoru. Fight your battle. The rurouni will return when it's over."  
  
Kaoru nodded, fully trusting in what he said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They arrived in a huge valley, a few hills and cliffs keeping them secluded from others. Kaoru looked around for any people. Gohan noticed and spoke to her. "We already checked for residents. The closest people are fifteen miles from here. No one will see or hear anything."  
  
Kaoru nodded and began to panic. "What if Nakago doesn't know where we are? What if he starts terrorizing innocent people?"  
  
Vegeta looked up and his eyes hardened. "No need to worry about that."  
  
Nakago spoke silkily to them. "Why, hello again. I see the little princess still wants to play. I do hope I don't disappoint." He bowed mockingly and Kaoru glared at him. Her nervousness was replaced by anger and she growled low in her throat.  
  
Ready to get it over with, she motioned for the Z Warriors to get everyone else a safe distance away. She charged Nakago and they each attacked with an elbow to the back. Nakago chuckled at her. "Seems you've learned a few tricks."  
  
Kaoru growled again. "That's not all I've learned." She swung around, driving her knee into his back and brought her joined hands down on his neck, sending him slamming into the earth.  
  
Nakago flew out from the ground as soon as he hit and they went at each other, meeting blow for blow, kick for kick. He managed to get behind her and launched a ki attack, sending her careening into a cliff side.  
  
Battousai stepped forward as the cliff seemed to explode. Trunks put up a hand to still him. "Just wait."  
  
After what seemed an eternity, the rubble began to shake and lift. Kaoru looked up and smirked at Nakago. "Finally fighting now?"  
  
She put up her hands and gave a shout, the debris flying at Nakago. He stopped it before it hit him and let it fall. "Such amateur tactics won't work on me, child."  
  
Kaoru gave a shout and her hair turned gold and her eyes flashed green. She flung a ki blast at Nakago as she flew towards him. He slapped it away, only to see another one right behind the first. It hit him and he sailed backwards. Kaoru disappeared and then reappeared right behind him, swinging around so her knee connected with his midsection and then grabbing the back of his head, spiraling both of them toward the ground. She let go at the last second and pulled back, watching as Nakago stood slowly after his impact. He dusted himself off and came back at her, shooting ki blasts at her feet.  
  
Kaoru jumped around, hoping he would exhaust his supply of energy. She was so wrapped up in avoiding the blasts that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She jumped in front of her friends and jumped out of the way. She realized what she had done and turned, eyes wide, seeing it all in slow motion as the ki blast meant for her shot straight through Kenshin's chest. She didn't see Misao running over to help him or hear the shouts of the Z Warriors telling her he'd be fine. All she saw was the beam enter him over and over in her mind. She turned to face Nakago, angry at him and at her carelessness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao reached Kenshin and put one hand on his forehead, the other on his chest. She closed her eyes and light surrounded them both as she channeled some of her life energy into her friend.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru dropped to her hands and knees, digging her hands into the dirt. "How could you? He was just a bystander."  
  
Nakago snickered. "It's all your fault. I was aiming for you, remember? But then again, what's the big deal? He's just a weakling." Nakago mocked her further, gasping as though he just realized something. "Oh that's right. You were in love with him. Pity you won't be able to have a relationship since he's dead."  
  
Kaoru's rage increased. Saitou was yelling at her that Kenshin was almost healed, that he would be alright, but she didn't hear it. She continued to let her anger fester. She began to glow and electricity seemed to surround her body. Kenshin, healed by this time, tried calling out to her, but she was too far gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kaoru! Listen to me! Kaoru!" Kenshin tried desperately to reach her.  
  
"She can't hear you. She has let her anger take over. She's no longer fighting with her head. All she wants now is to see Nakago suffer and then die. None of us will be able to reach her." Vegeta spoke without looking at Kenshin. He was too busy watching Kaoru reach for a power that she had never experienced before.  
  
You can do it, Princess. You can reach the fourth stage. Just a little more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her eyes turned white and her hair grew long and turned black again. Her tail swished behind her furiously and her eyes returned but were a deep red, the edges of her eyes rimmed with black. She snarled and stood to look at Nakago.  
  
Nakago faltered back a few steps. He had intended to break her spirit, possibly infuriate her so he could have a fun battle, but he never thought she would become this powerful. He began to seriously question his ability to beat her, especially in this state.  
  
"Nakago, that was a huge mistake." She stepped slowly toward him, looking much like a large cat stalking its prey. "Now that you've killed the man I love, I will kill you. I have no reservations about doing so now. You just sealed your death."  
  
She stopped walking and disappeared, materializing in front of him and punching him in the face. He flew backwards, the force of her hit more than he had anticipated. He managed to stop himself, but Kaoru was right there. She punched him again, but this time she hit from all angles, flying around him too fast for him to know where she was.  
  
As she continued, Nakago wore down so much that he could barely stand. She stopped circling and hit him one last time, creating a groove in the hard ground as he slid to a stop. She powered up, a loud yell coming from her mouth as she lifted into the sky. She looked down at Nakago and smirked.  
  
"I hope you enjoy Hell, you fucking coward." She began to send small energy blasts into him, wearing him down further using one of her brother's favorite attacks. She soon realized the same attack was coming from behind and above her and she looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta attacking with her. She looked over her other shoulder and noticed the four other warriors powering up.  
  
She moved out of the way as Vegeta joined them and watched as they put all their power together, creating a huge blast that blinded everyone momentarily.  
  
She looked over as the dust settled and didn't see Nakago anywhere. Piccolo smirked at her. "You defeated him without having to kill. We took care of that for you."  
  
Kaoru kept looking around, half-expecting him to appear at any moment. "Is he dead?"  
  
Goku nodded. "He is. You won't have to worry about him anymore and neither will we."  
  
Kaoru gasped and spun around to where her friends stood. She saw the gentle violet eyes of the rurouni smiling at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Kenshin!"  
  
She flew into him and hugged him fiercely. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay."  
  
Kenshin hugged her back. "I'm alright, Kaoru. Don't worry about me."  
  
She stepped back and smiled at him. "I guess that means I can power. down.now." She pitched forward as she passed out from exhaustion and Kenshin caught her.  
  
"Rest, Koishii. You deserve it." Kenshin whispered as he lifted her up and touched Goku, ready to go home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Whew. Harder than I expected. I see such cool images in my head, but when you put the words on paper, it loses something. Oh well. I tried. I apologize to anyone who was offended by the f-bomb. I just felt it fit in that spot. Hope you enjoyed my first TRUE attempt at action and let me know what you thought! Hugs & Kisses! 


	19. Closure

(Wiping a tear) This is it. The last chapter. But, ya know it's hard to be sad when this dang thing has been in 'unfinished' mode for more than a year. I'll be happy to be done with it and moving on to my other fics. It is a little on the sad side just because this is the first fic I ever started. Anyway, enough jabbering. Here is the finale and please check out my other stories if you liked this one! Hope to see you later!  
  
Kaoru.the Saiyan?? Chapter 19: Closure  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes feeling as though she had been stomped on by a giant. Kenshin sat next to her, his head bowed and his breathing deep and even. She looked to her other side and saw Megumi smiling softly at her.  
  
The young doctor put a finger to her lips to keep Kaoru quiet as she whispered. "He's been in here since you guys came home. He was intent on staying awake until you woke up, but he couldn't quite make it. He told me he had to become Battousai to deal with your battle and I guess it took a lot out of him."  
  
Kaoru nodded at Megumi and looked back at Kenshin. She didn't want to wake him, but she vaguely remembered his eyes returning to their normal violet and wanted to make sure she didn't imagine it. She gently touched his knee and he opened his eyes swiftly. "Kaoru! You're awake!"  
  
Megumi quickly excused herself as Kenshin and Kaoru began to embrace. Kenshin put his arms around her and then pulled back quickly when Kaoru let out a pained whimper. "Oh, Koishii! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kaoru put up a hand to stop him. "Don't apologize!"  
  
Kenshin stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Kaoru in a temporary state of panic. He returned seconds later with Misao in tow. Misao sank down next to her friend and smiled brightly. "Good, you're up! I would have healed you last night, but my energy was gone after healing Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru nodded and laid back down as Misao put her hands in their proper positions. Kaoru closed her eyes as the warmth spread through her and sighed once Misao moved her hands away. "Why didn't you guys give me a Senzu bean?"  
  
Misao giggled. "You're a tough cookie, Kaoru! The only injuries you had were some bumps and bruises. It takes years to grow Senzu beans and it would be kind of a waste with only minor injuries."  
  
Kaoru sat bolt upright as a thought struck her. "Are they gone? They didn't leave yet, did they?"  
  
Kenshin put a hand over hers to still her movements. "Rest, koishii. They're still here. They said they won't leave until you have completely recovered. Rest and regain your strength."  
  
She let her eyes drift shut as Kenshin's soothing voice lulled her to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru got dressed after she woke up and could smell dinner. She padded down the hallway toward the kitchen and slid the door open and was greeted with a round of cheers.  
  
"Hooray for Kaoru!"  
  
"She saved the day!"  
  
"Kaoru kicked ass!"  
  
She blushed as everyone cheered and shot a look at her brother who merely nodded and smirked in her direction.  
  
They all sat down to eat and Goku watched wide-eyed as tray after tray after tray of food was brought in, courtesy of the Akabeko. The feast lasted for the better part of three hours with lots of talking and laughing and toasting and good-natured joking.  
  
At one point Kaoru thought she would cry when Sano stood up to toast her. He scratched the back of his head shyly as he cleared his throat. "I'm not too good with words or emotions, but I do know a lot about family. I didn't at first, but after being around these guys the past couple of years, I'm lucky enough to say that I'm no longer a lone man fighting for money. I have a family now and it's all because of Jouchan. She took in a wanderer, an ex-gangster and a pickpocket, all because she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met before. I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for her. I don't even think I'd still be alive. I know I pick and I tease, but that's what best friends are for isn't it?" He winked at Kaoru and his voice wavered slightly as he finished. "I just wanted to let you know, Jouchan, that I'll always be here for you and that we all love you. You're the soul of our family and none of us would be here if it wasn't for you."  
  
Kaoru blinked hard as she hugged him. "I love you all, too. Even though you are a bunch of bakas."  
  
They all laughed heartily and continued their party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru played with a strand of Kenshin's hair as they sat in her room that night looking outside. She had her head on his shoulder and would bring the same strand up, twirl it around her finger, and watch transfixed as it slid back down. Kenshin chuckled as he watched her. "Is my hair really that interesting, love?"  
  
Kaoru blushed lightly as she smiled. "Everything about you captures my attention, rurouni."  
  
Kenshin chuckled again. "I'm not a rurouni anymore, koishii."  
  
Kaoru tried to contain her smile. "I know." She dramatically threw her hands around as she stood to act out her statement. "You couldn't possibly live without the charming, wonderful, beautiful and amazingly strong Saiyan princess, Kaoru." She giggled as she watched him arch one eyebrow.  
  
He stood and stared into her eyes. Kaoru stopped her giggling as she saw the intensity of his gaze. "Kenshin?"  
  
He closed the distance between them and slid her shoji shut.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sanosuke and Saitou arched eyebrows as Kaoru and Kenshin entered the kitchen the next morning, each sporting a bandage around their neck. Saitou's eyes grew slightly larger as he remembered when the women were talking to Kaoru. He remembered a conversation about mating rituals and neck biting for the Saiyans and his eyes settled back to normal as he smirked. No wonder they both seem so relaxed today.  
  
Kaoru started to talk to Kenshin mentally, using their new link. Saitou knows! Oh, what are we going to do? I'm so embarrassed!  
  
Koishii, it's not so bad. You know he won't tease about it. At least Sanosuke doesn't have a clue. He'd be merciless.  
  
Kaoru's shoulders slumped in agreement.  
  
Vegeta watched the exchange in amusement. So, the princess chooses her prince. I hope he's ready for what it means to be married to a Saiyan.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After breakfast Kaoru swept the porch as Vegeta lounged nearby. "Princess, we're leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Kaoru's broom clattered to the wood. "What?! You can't leave, yet."  
  
Goku stepped around a corner. "We have to go. Our families will be worried about us. We can't leave them wondering."  
  
Kaoru nodded as she squared her shoulders. "Let me gather the others." She dragged herself away in a daze. She had been with her brother and his friends for more than a year if you count their days in the Room of Spirit and Time and she was not ready to let them go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They stood in the yard of the dojo, hugging and saying good-byes, promising to see each other again in the future. Vegeta stepped up behind Kenshin. "You will take care of her and make her happy, or you will answer to me."  
  
Kenshin nodded once and put on his smile as Kaoru turned around and saw her brother. "Vegeta." She opened her mouth to say more, but instead latched herself onto his neck, hugging fiercely as she started to cry.  
  
Vegeta snorted at her, "weakling", even as his eyes softened and he returned her embrace.  
  
Kaoru pushed him back at arms length and offered him a smile. "Take care of everyone and promise me we'll see each other again."  
  
Vegeta nodded once and Kaoru hugged him one last time. "You're a baka and a stubborn, stubborn man, but I love you just the same, big brother."  
  
Vegeta offered her a trademark smirk as he latched onto Goku and they headed home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kamiya Dojo.Ten Years Later  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru ran outside as she heard a crash, only to see her seven year old son emerge from the rubble of the now destroyed shed. "Kenji! I told you no flying unless I'm supervising!"  
  
Kenji looked at her innocently. "But, Uncle Vegeta was watch-"  
  
His voice trailed off as his mother shot a small ki blast just behind her and then turned on her heel to face her brother. "I should have KNOWN it was you! Kenji do not listen to your Uncle, he will teach you bad manners."  
  
Kenshin came in the gate and oro-ed as he looked at the decimated shed, the burn hole in the dojo wall, and his wife glaring at her brother as their oldest son had his head bowed in shame. "Um, hi Vegeta." He meekly greeted his brother-in-law, just enough to be polite but hopefully avoid his wife's wrath.  
  
Goku and Piccolo materialized a few seconds later and broke the tense silence. Piccolo just shook his head as Goku rolled his eyes. "Not again, Vegeta."  
  
Kaoru snapped at them. "As usual, only a few seconds too late to save something on my property. My brother can never come by for a nice quiet visit, oh no! He has to drag my son into trouble with his high and mighty Saiyan attitude and disrupt the peace in the dojo."  
  
She trailed off as Kenshin came up and lightly pressed his hand on the spot left behind when Dr. Genzai removed her tail again. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open as Kenshin gently rubbed the spot. "Vegeta, why don't you come on in for tea?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Actually, I came by to take my nephew for his first days of proper training."  
  
Kenshin started to object, but Kaoru came back to reality in time to stop him by speaking softly. "Kenshin, it's in his blood. He's a Saiyan, let him train. Please? Besides they won't leave our world. Vegeta knows better. The worst it will be is he'll camp out for a few nights. Goku and Piccolo will be with them too."  
  
Kenshin glanced over and the two warriors nodded at him. "Alright. He can go."  
  
Kenji jumped around in joy and dashed off behind his uncle after giving his mom and dad a hug.  
  
Kaoru shook her head as she looked at her husband. "He looks just like you."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "And acts just like you."  
  
Sanosuke sauntered past them on his way to the kitchen. "Lord, help us all."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: It's done and I'm about to pass out. It isn't late here, but not sleeping well and then staring at the screen while I finished the story has worn me out. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! For the last time on this one.HUGS & KISSES!!! 


End file.
